Harry Potter et les mystères du temps
by Djamila
Summary: Dumbledore mort, les Horcruxes introuvables, Harry se sait incapable de vaincre Voldemort et encore moins de garder la vie sauve : survivre sera plus difficile maintenant qu'il se trouve dans un autre présent, celui des Maraudeurs ! PostT6 Voyage temporel
1. L'instauration d'un ordre nouveau !

**Resumé : **Dumbledore mort, les Horcruxes introuvables, Harry se voit confronté à la réalité des choses : il est incapable de vaincre Voldemort et encore moins de garder la vie sauve. Car survivre sera plus difficile, maintenant qu'il se trouve dans un autre présent. Dans un présent révolu que Harry croyait appartenir aux Maraudeurs…

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre I – L'instauration d'un ordre nouveau !**

Les cieux n'auguraient rien de bon, ce soir-là. Les nuages gorgés de pluie avaient revêtu leur ténébreuse robe noire et jetaient sur le firmament un air de franche malveillance. L'atmosphère pesante de la nuit tombée était comme accentuée par l'absence de lune et la faible et terne lumière des étoiles. Dehors, tout était noir. Toute vie semblait éteinte.  
-Où est-il ?, demanda-t-il.  
Sa voix était chargée de dégoût, de colère à peine retenus. Mais la froideur inouïe qui s'en dégageait cloua sur place l'être malhabile qui se tenait devant lui..  
Cet être couina. Le plateau qu'il tenait entre ses mains squelettiques, qui arrivaient néanmoins à en rester moites, lui échappa.. Il se prosterna maladroitement.  
-Seigneur, la magie va... Il ne faut pas !  
-Où est-il ?, aboya brusquement Rogue.  
Le maître des Potions devenait anxieux, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, au rythme sec et impartial du tintement de l'horloge de grand-mère, près de la cheminée, dans un salon lugubre  
-Chez Dumbledore, maître. Chez Abelforth Dumbledore.  
Winky baissa piteusement la tête. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il fallait taire l'endroit où le jeune Malefoy se cachait.  
Dans la nuit sombre, à des kilomètres de là, une cheminée prit soudainement feu.  
-Il est à Pré-Au-Lard !, dénonça la voix crépitante d'excitation Rogue.  
On sourit et fait tourner entre les doigts Sa baguette. 

a87;  
a87;a87;

Harry Potter dessinait avec morosité de petits cercles dans la soupe des Dursley. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et son estomac en protestait violemment mais il était décidé à bouder la soupe d'eau claire et de légumes lyophilisés que la tante Pétunia servait aux résidents du 4, Privet Drive. « Quelle ironie », songea-t-il, maussade. Harry Potter, ce héros dont les mérites étaient vantés du septentrion au midi de Londres, condamné à se plier au régime de son cachalot de cousin.  
-Finis ton assiette !  
Harry leva mécaniquement la tête, surpris que Vernon ose enfin le réprimander. Depuis le début de l'été, il avait pris grand soin à l'éviter. Son teint violacé prit une couleur plus saturée encore lorsque son neveu articula lentement.  
-C'est un bol, ça, Oncle Vernon. Un bol.  
« Et tu m'offres une occasion rêvée pour m'échapper ».  
Harry se leva, résistant à l'envie de faire bruyamment racler sa chaise sur le sol de la cuisine. Il sourit tristement à l'idée de sa punition, cinq ans plus tôt, pour une telle rebellion. Il regagna sa chambre, n'accordant pas grande importances aux chuchotements furieux de son oncle et à sa tante. Si le fait que l'oncle Vernon ait osé le réprimander aujourd'hui était étonnant, ce genre de messes basses l'était bien moins. Depuis qu'il était revenu, Harry faisait mine de ne rien en saisir. Entendre les Dursley casser du sucre sur son dos n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, après tout.  
Harry jeta quelques miamhibou à Hedwige. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et jeta un coup d'oeil à la première page la Gazette du Sorcier. Les sottises qu'il y lisait chaque jour ne l'intéressaient guère, mais il avait le secret espoir que la Gazette se remette à le qualifier de fou dangereux.. Un espoir inconscient mais un espoir tout de même. Il refusait encore de se l'admettre, mais le poids des responsabilités qu'on placait en lui était plus encombrant encore que les regards gênés ou interrogateurs qui lui étaient jetés à chaque fois qu'on le croyait déjanté. Mais Harry refusait de le voir. Après tout, n'était-il pas le Survivant ? Il avait les épaules ! Celui qui depuis près de deux semaines voyait apparaître son nom dans la Gazette, tout près de celui de Dumbledore, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Cornelius Fudge et surtout, celui qu'ils qualifiaient tous d' « Elu ». Du moins qu'ils avaient tous qualifié d'Elu. Les tendances changeaient bien vite dans la rédaction de la Gazette...  
Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier froissé. Il aurait bien hurlé, mais il aurait dérangé les Dursley.

Le lendemain, Harry réfléchissait dans le noir, dans sa chambre, à la seule lumière de son réveil, aux événements à venir. Il était neuf heures moins dix et il attendait toujours, sans trop y croire la venue de l'hibou de la Gazette. Il se redressa sur son lit. Harry commençait à s'habituer, après sept ans au rythme de la famille Dursley. Tous les jours se ressemblaient depuis le début de l'été. La tante Pétunia venait le réveiller à neuf heures tapantes, généralement l'heure à laquelle « Popkin » éteignait son ordinateur et allait se coucher. Il descendait déjeûner et retournait dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, il passait de longues heures à examiner la bague de Gaunt, qu'il avait pu récupérer à la mort de Dumbledore. Jusque midi où une fois encore, la tante Pétunia venait lui rappeler l'heure de manger. Il pouvait néanmoins y manquer, l'oncle Vernon n'étant pas là pour lui jeter des regards appuyés et provocateurs, lui postillonnant presque à la figure : « tu es ici sous mon toit ! ». Le soir en revanche, à l'heure du dîner, il devait être présent au risque d'encourir le terrible courroux de son oncle. Il sourit en se visualisant la veine de la tempe de son oncle palpiter de colère. Mais justement, les jours changeaient. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, Dursley fils leur ferait l'honneur de sa présence.  
-Debout, fainéant !, tambourina à sa porte Pétunia.  
Harry se leva de mauvaise grâce.

Dudley étouffa un cri. Sa main potelée chassa furieusement du sommet de son crâne l'hibou brun qui y trônait. Harry retint un sourire qui aurait pu être bien mal interprété par l'oncle Vernon, se précipitant déjà sur le volatile.  
-Il ne partira pas si on ne le paye pas, informa-t-il distraitement en posant délicatement dans la bourse de l'animal quelques pièces de monnaie sorcière et ôtant de ses pattes le journal qu'elles détenaient. L'oiseau décolla, voleta de manière hésitante quelques secondes et sortit par la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
La famille Dursley et leur encombrant neveu déjeunaient. Le silence pesant qui accompagnait cet incident était bien peu naturel, connaissant la nature des parents de Harry Potter.  
-Quand pars-tu ?, demanda la tante Pétunia, toute essoufflée, comme si le simple fait de prononcer ses paroles lui avait demandé un effort inconsidéré. Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait retenu son souffle comme une bouilloire pour ne pas exploser.  
L'oncle Vernon jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance à sa femme. Harry les regarda tous les deux par-dessus son reste de pamplemousse. Il se demanda combien de fois cette scène s'était produite, depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il haussa les épaules.  
-On ne m'a pas contacté.  
Il ne se sentait même pas gêné d'avoir à répondre qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis depuis le début de l'été. Ni en colère. De toutes manières, il connaissait déjà leurs excuses pour l'avoir une fois encore délaissé : la protection magique agissait encore et il devait rester chez les Dursley au moins jusque son dix-septième anniversaire. Il débarrassa son assiette, la Gazette du Sorcier sous son bras. Il sentait le regard à la fois méchant et ravi de l'oncle Vernon, sur sa nuque. Il sentait aussi qu'il hésitait à se moquer. Harry se demandait bien ce qui l'en empêchait. Maugrey n'était pas revenu le mettre sur ses gardes ni aucun représentant de l'Ordre.  
-Comme quoi, même les gens comme toi savent que rien ne vaut mieux que de t'éviter !  
Un seul énième haussement d'épaules depuis le début de l'été lui répondit. Le mécontentement de son oncle était bien le dernier souci de Harry, ces derniers temps. De même que son insatisfaction à ne pas avoir de prétexte pour se disputer avec son neveu. L'oncle Vernon se voyait toujours confronter à cette même lassitude, venant de Harry. Un simple haussement d'épaules, pas le moindre signe de contrariété. Harry n'accordait plus la moindre importance à l'oncle Vernon. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Le changement de position de la Gazette était, par exemple, déjà plus inquiétant. Il pourrait y réfléchir sérieusement une fois dans sa chambre, mais avant, il devait se débarrasser proprement des Dursley. Si leur avis ne l'inquiétait guère, il voulait cependant garder le calme autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il parte définitivement de chez eux.  
-Je serais parti avant mon anniversaire, dit-il enfin, debout, devant sa dernière famille.  
Il leur sourit. Ce devait être une bonne nouvelle pour eux. Il ajouta, le ton qu'il s'efforçait de garder neutre.  
-C'est le trente-et-un juillet, précisa-t-il sans la pointe de sarcasme qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.  
C'était le bon moment pour partir. Avant qu'ils ne lui posent d'autres questions. Il monta les escaliers, s'affala sur son lit et ouvrit la Gazette. Petit à petit, depuis le début de l'été, le journal de tous les sorciers de Londres avait la morale changeante. Harry grimaça devant le gros titre. La photographie d'un sorcier au visage pointu serrant chaleureusement la main de Scrimgeour - sous les regards ravis d'un parterre d'officiers publics et de gens haut placés, occupait la moitié de la première page. L'homme au visage pointu saluait de l'autre main le lecteur, un air de malice sur son visage aux traits fins, presque angélique. Harry reconnut Springton, le jeune politicien dont il lisait souvent les mérites dans le quotidien. Harry ne connaissait ni son passé, ni sa réputation, mais le simple fait que ce Springton se trouve en termes élogieux dans la Gazette n'avait rien de bon. Car les informations qu'il y lisait étaient souvent teintées d'un voile de mystère. La nécrologie qui avait été faite de Dumbledore en était l'image parfaite : si on l'avait décrit comme le grand homme qu'il avait été, tout le monde avait su lire entre les lignes : on ne rendait pas à César ce qui lui était dû. Les actes héroïques dont tout le monde connaissait l'existence avaient été gommés, presque oubliés. Ainsi, l'honneur de sa victoire contre Grindelwald fut qualifiée de « grand fait pour le simple directeur d'école qu'il était ». Quant à la crainte qu'il inspirait à Voldemort, elle fut tûe . On avait presque accusé de magie noire, entre les lignes, cet immense symbole de la communauté magique. « Il est connu que cet emblème de la magie en connaissait bien plus qu'on n'en soupçonnait dans bien plus de domaines qu'on aurait cru »  
Harry parcourut brièvement les lignes de l'article sur Springton. Le sorcier avait connu une ascension fulgurante dans le domaine de la politique. Inconnu il y a un mois, son programme et ses idées s'étaient diffusées comme une trainée de poudre, plus vite encore, maintenant que la Gazette en faisait aussi la promotion. Les élections anticipées approchaient et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Adèle Springton était le candidat de Voldemort. Qui d'autre aurait été assez sûr de soi pour se présenter avant même que Scrimgeour ait posé officiellement sa demission ? Harry détailla l'expression du premier ministre. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Lui et sa manière froide d'exercer le pouvoir. Lui qui en avait maintenant les cheveux blancs et des rides plus creuses que le fossé qui séparait les Gryffondor des Serpentard. Son visage empreint de lassitude ne laissait aucun doute sur la véritable nature de cette photo : il était bien obligé d'offrir son soutien à Springton. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Scrimgeour était le premeir ministre idéal en temps de guerre et la pression qui l'avait contraint à démissionner avait dû être lourde. L'ululement d'Hedwige fit sortir Harry de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux sur son bureau, là où la cage d'une chouette blanche occupait toute la place. Des parchemins enroulés attirèrent l'attention d'Harry. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir reçu de courrier et le plaisir incontrôlable qu'il en ressentait le déranger. Il n'était pas à proprement dit fâché contre Hermione et Ron mais juste détaché. Il se précipita dessus. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture fine et régulière de la Gryffondor

_  
Cher Harry,  
Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire mais les derniers événements, comme tu t'en doutes, nous ont empêché, Ronald et moi, de t'informer de ce qui se passait de notre côté. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur se prépare, et tu trouveras ci-joint ton invitation. C'est un peu formel mais Fleur y tenait. Tu sais bien que c'est inutile, de toutes façons, t'es de la famille (là c'est Ron, qui parle).  
Je suis impatiente de te voir pour que nous puissions partager nos impressions sur le mois passé. Je sais que la mort de Dumbledore t'affecte plus encore que tu ne le laisses voir et il y a encore tout un tas de choses dont il faut que je te parle (tu vois ce que je veux dire, quand j'emploie le verbe « parler », plutôt qu'« écrire »._

Avec toute mon affection,  
Hermione (et Ron)  


Harry se sentit sourire. C'était tout à fait Hermione, ça. Vouloir parler. Il n'accorda pas d'attention à son coeur qui se serrait. Il avait évité soigneusement de penser à Dumbledore, au cours de ces dernières semaines. Il déroula le deuxième parchemin. Cela ressemblait plutôt à du carton plastifié moldu. Harry vérifia un instant s'il y avait une adresse et laissa tout ça sur la table. S'il n'y en avait pas, ça voulait bien dire qu'ils viendraient bientôt le chercher ! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire en attendant que la protection magique se lève et rester ainsi caché lui devenait de jour en jour plus insupportable. Le fait d'être enfermé n'était rien à côté de sa fierté froissée. Il croupissait pendant que Voldemort faisait sa campagne électorale ! Lui qui envisageait d'aller chercher lui-même les Horcruxes attendaient les directives d'un Ordre dispersé en absence de fondateur. Une bouffée d'arrogance lui fit pousser une exclamation dédaigneuse. Il relut une dizaine de fois la lettre d'Hermione, cherchant un indice sur la date précise où on viendrait et se mit sérieusement à douter.  
On sonna à la porte.  
Peut-être qu'il se montait la tête. Il ne serait pas étonnant que la famille Weasley préfère le mettre de côté en attendant que le mariage de Bill et de Fleur se passe sans encombres. Il était un plus grand danger que jamais, désormais.  
« Ne sois pas bête »  
Ce genre de doutes l'assaillaient depuis le début de l'été mais il se raisonnait à chaque fois par les mêmes arguments impertinents, sans véritable fond : « ne sois pas bête ».  
-Potter !, hurla la voix aigüe de la tante Pétunia. On sonne à la porte pour toi !  
Harry se redressa aussitôt. La sensation d'abandon qui venait de le saisir se volatilisa aussitôt tandis qu'il dévalait l'escalier.  
-Bonjour Harry, le salua la silhouette bienveillante de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
Pétunia semblait incapable d'arrêter d'évaluer du regard Lupin. Ses yeux d'examinatrice scrupuleuse ne se détachaient pas des cicatrices qui zébraient le visage du loup-garou.  
-Bonjour, professeur Lupin, répondit Harry en passant devant la tante Pétunia et coupant ainsi le contact visuel des deux antipodes. En vérité, c'était surtout Pétunia qui fixait Lupin. Lui se contentait de regarder en souriant le filleul de son ami.  
-Puis-je ?, demanda-t-il à Pétunia.  
La tante de Harry semblait stupéfaite que même les sorciers soient capables de politesse. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, sans oublier de marquer auparavant quelques secondes de réflexion. Lupin entra et elle disparut de manière synchrone dans la cuisine. Sans doute devait-elle appeler Vernon, absent au travail.  
-Tu as fait tes affaires ?, demanda Lupin.  
La délicatesse de ses propos jurait avec la brusquerie de Maugrey, il y a deux ans. Harry se sentit gêné de demander.  
-Qui me dit que vous êtes bien le professeur ?  
-Ton patronus a la forme de l'animagus de ton père, répondit Lupin en souriant.  
-Ca, Rogue le sait.  
-Je t'ai enseigné à le créer  
-Rogue le sait aussi, continua Harry, impartial.  
-Il y a deux ans, tu es venu nous parler, à Sirius et à moi, du souvenir que tu avais vu dans la pensine de Rogue. On t'a répondu que ça s'était arrangé quand il a eu dix-sept ans et qu'il arretait de jeter des sorts aux autres juste pour s'amuser.  
Harry acquiesça simplement. Il se sentait un peu trop « Maugrey » en demandant autant de détails.  
-Comment allez-vous ?, erra-t-il à demander.  
-Je vais bien merci. Tu as fait ta valise ?  
Harry répondit par la négative. Personne ne l'avait averti  
-Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre d'Hermione ?  
-Si mais rien n'indiquait que vous viendriez, répondit-il sur la défensive.  
Mais il était bien trop heureux de sortir d'ici pour se vexer du ton surpris de Lupin.  
-Ce n'est pas un problème, mais nous ne devrions pas tarder. Je vais discuter avec ton oncle et ta tante pendant que tu rassembles tes affaires.  
-Mon oncle est au travail, informa Harry.  
Lupin hocha la tête, l'air de dire que ça n'avait pas grande importance et quitta Harry en prenant la direction que Pétunia avait emprunté il y a quelques secondes. De son côté, Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, il se demandait quand il partirait enfin de Privet Drive et le voilà sur le point de partir. « Définitivement », songea-t-il en rangeant les rares affaires qui traînaient dans sa malle. La bague de Gaunt sur sa table de chevet, il la fourra dans une paire de chaussettes. Il ne se sentait pas nostalgique. Il était absent. Il n'avait jamais imaginé la manière dont il quitterait les Dursley mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il n'y aurait que Pétunia pour lui dire au revoir. Il secoua la tête et se dépêcha de faire son lit. A côté, Hedwige s'agitait.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, on va bientôt partir. Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir pour le moment, je ne sais même pas où nous allons. Peut-être chez les Weasley.  
Harry saisit sa lourde malle non sans difficulté. Il déplorait l'interdiction de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. Il aurait pu alléger son bagage d'un seul coup de baguette. Mais son anniversaire n'était que dans une semaine. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, Harry saisit quelques bribes de la conversation entre la tante Pétunia et Lupin.  
-Voilà pourquoi vous devriez partir en voyage quelques temps, disait la voix douce du professeur.  
-Voyez vous cela, ricana Pétunia. Et pourquoi on devrait vous écouter ? Un voyage, ça coûte cher !  
-Voiçi de l'argent.  
-Nous ne demandons pas la charité !  
-Et nous n'offrons pas l'aumône, répondit sèchement Lupin. Considérez cela comme étant un geste de gratitude pour avoir gardé Harry sous votre toit durant ses nombreuses années. Des hommes viendront bientôt et vous serez bien plus en sécurité loin de Londres.  
Harry pénétra dans la cuisine. L'idée qu'il mettait aussi les Dursley en danger ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit mais il se doutait bien que le jour de son anniversaire, des mangemorts seraient venus le cueillir, la protection magique n'opérant plus.  
-Euh... Professeur, je suis prêt.  
Il n'avait pas été bien loin et Lupin ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec Pétunia. Mais il était pressé de revoir Ron et Hermione, qu'ils lui apprennent ce qu'ils savaient sur le ministère. Lupin tendit à la tante Pétunia un sac, et baissa légèrement la tête.  
-Je vais t'attendre dehors, Harry.  
Il quitta la cuisine tandis que Harry se trouvait face à Pétunia, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi Lupin les avait laissés seuls alors qu'il savait pertinemment que leurs adieux seraient tout sauf larmoyants.  
-Et bien... Au revoir, dit-il d'un ton neutre  
-Adieu, répondit sèchement Pétunia en lui tournant le dos vers l'évier.  
Harry haussa les épaules. Un tel dédain ne l'étonnait pas mais il en fut touché. Aussi cruelle sa tante était-elle, elle restait la sœur de sa mère, sa dernière famille, et il ne la reverrait plus. La tante Pétunia se retourna, comme si elle s'attendait que Harry se soit volatilisé sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte. Avant de faire volte-face, Harry aperçut l'expression perfide qu'elle avait de ceux qui se retenaient de dire une méchanceté. Il traversa l'entrée en deux enjambées, soudain pressé de quitter le 4, Privet Drive. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, il mit un pied dehors. Et sans un regard pour la maison qui l'avait vu grandir, il rejoignit Lupin.

a87;  
a87;a87;

Le Magicobus était venu les prendre dans une rue déserte, près du parc de Magnolia Road. Lupin s'était montré bien scrupuleux à vérifier que personne ne le voit agiter sa baguette. Une fois dans le Magicobus, la conversation put enfin commencer.  
-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que vous ?, demanda enfin Harry.  
-Maugrey est en mission, Kingsley travaille, la famille Weasley travaille au mariage de Bill et Fleur, Nymphadora s'occupe de son père, répondit Lupin en chuchotant.  
La manière dont il avait répondu n'était pas sèche mais on voyait que Harry le dérangeait dans ses pensées. Harry contracta la mâchoire. Lupin avait toujours été attentif à lui et voilà qu'après près d'un mois d'absence totale de nouvelles de ses proches, il lui était tacitement interdit d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question ? Lupin dut sentir la frustration de son ancien élève, car il ajouta.  
-Je suis désolé Harry mais nous ne pouvons pas discuter de ça ici.  
-Où allons-nous ?  
-Chez les Weasley, c'est là qu'aura lieu le mariage.  
Harry hocha la tête. Tout prêtait à croire que le mariage aurait lieu le jour de son anniversaire. Ce serait un beau cadeau, autant que ce serait une belle fête.  
-Tout le monde t'attend, tu sais, Harry,  
Harry ne répondit rien. Mais il se sentait déjà réconforté par ces quelques mots. Il croisa les jambes et son regard fut happé par un gros titre.  
« L'instauration d'un ordre nouveau ! »  
Harry saisit le journal posé sur la table basse soudée au sol du magicobus. Il ne parcourait que distraitement le journal et n'avait jamais vraiment épluché la Gazette. Il se gratta le menton et entama sa lecture, sous l'oeil inquiet de Lupin.

_**Bonne review !**_


	2. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur

**Disclaimer : **Tout tout est à JK Rowling. Vous pouvez m'envoyer des chèques s'il vous plaît de le faire, mais officiellement, il faudra s'abstenir de révéler aux enquêteurs que c'est parce que vous voulez me reverser des royalties

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry vient de passer trois semaines chez les Dursley au rythme des nouvelles de la Gazette : Scrimgeour démissionne, un mystérieux Springton domine la scène politique et le journal semble une fois encore manipulé. Lupin vient le chercher et Harry quitte définitivement les Dursley sur le seul « Adieu » de Pétunia.  
Du côté ennemi, Malefoy semble en bien mauvaise posture. Rogue le recherche activement alors que Winky était censé le couvrir, sur ordre de Dumbledore.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre II - Le mariage de Bill et Fleur**

Le soleil déclinait lorsque le Magicobus, toujours vide de Stan Rocade, s'arrêta près de chez les Weasley. Si le Magicobus était rapide, le nombre de personnes qui devaient être menées à bon port le rendait lent. Harry et le professeur Lupin l'avaient pris en fin d'après-midi et il faisait déjà sombre. Ils pénétrèrent chez Molly et Arthur Weasley à vingt et une heure. Le terme « pénétrer » convient parfaitement. Le Terrier était apparu à Harry comme une véritable forteresse. Avant d'y arriver, Lupin avait d'abord envoyé son patronus, puis avait dû répondre à tout un tas de questions, posées par des gnomes ensorcelés, des mauvaises herbes, une souche d'arbre, et puis par la porte elle-même. Enfin, Arthur Weasley l'accueillit, l'air austère.  
-Quel est le nom du traiteur chez qui nous avons commandé les cuisses de grenouilles ?  
Harry retint un sourire. Fleur avait dû imposer son menu.  
-Fernand Fernagut, répondit sans hésitation Lupin.  
Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage fatigué de Mr. Weasley. Il salua chaleureusement Lupin, quoique brièvement pour ouvrir ses bras à Harry et lui offrir une franche accolade. Un visage rond à la crinière rousse apparut derrière lui.  
-Harry ! Dieu merci tu vas bien !, s'exclama Mrs Weasley, semblant n'avoir rien perdu de son énergie. Tu es tout pâle, entre vite, il fait frais, dehors !, déplora-t-elle.  
Elle le serra contre elle puis se dégagea pour lui parler.  
-Ron et Hermione sont en haut, ils s'occupent du deuxième étage. Va vite les rejoindre pendant que je finis de préparer le dîner.  
Harry la remercia d'un regard. Il jeta un regard derrière elle. La cuisine ouverte, il aperçut quelques visages familiers de l'Ordre. Mrs Weasley ne semblait pas préparer manger. Il n'insista pas, lui sourit. Il préférait avant tout discuter des dernières nouvelles du monde magique avec Ron et Hermione. Il jeta un regard à Lupin qui ne fit aucun commentaire et monta les escaliers. Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre le second étage, on déboula les escaliers et se posta devant lui.  
-Harry !, s'écria la voix aigüe d'Hermione. Ron ! Ron, Harry est là ! RON ! Oh, il n'écoute plus rien, quelle idée de lui avoir offert un walkman moldu. RON !  
Hermione sauta dans les bras de son ami. Il sentait le déluge de questions qui allaient lui être posées dans quelques instants, mais il préférera miser sur une candide insouciance pour le moment.  
-Ca va, ça va, j'arrive..., grommela-t-il. Salut Harry, ça gaze ?  
Harry lui adressa un grand sourire. Hermione se détacha de lui.  
-Si tu savais Harry ! On aurait vraiment voulu t'écrire, Ron et moi, mais on n'avait rien à te dire, n'importe quel nom aurait été filtré et c'est dangereux, en ce moment, je t'assure. Le Ministère est corrompu jusque la moelle et tout le monde...  
-Hermione, je crois qu'il n'a rien compris à tout ce que tu as dit, tu parles trop vite, coupa Ron.  
Harry leur répondit en souriant.  
-Venez, on va dans ma chambre, continua-t-il.  
Harry les suivit, notant que la maison avait été nettoyée de fond en comble à l'approche du mariage. Le Terrier n'avait jamais été vraiment sale, mais le voir aussi étincelant de propreté lui évoqua l'image déplaisante de la cuisine de la tante Pétunia.  
-Alors. Racontez-moi tout !, dit-il en s'affalant sur le lit de Ron.  
-On ne pouvait pas t'écrire. Cette fois, c'est sûr, toutes les lettres qui arrivent chez toi sont lues et comme tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre sont étroitement surveillés, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de te dire quoique ce soit d'important ou de plus que la Gazette. Je suppose que tu es au courant de la démission de Scrimgeour, de Springton et...  
-Il est Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Ce Springton, je veux dire…  
-Et bien... On n'a pas de preuves probantes mais tout porte à croire que oui.  
-Bien sûr qu'il est à la botte de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Comme la moitié du ministère à l'heure qu'il est !, l'interrompit encore une fois Ron.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé.  
-Maugrey pense comme toi mais tu sais comment il est... Lupin modère son jugement. Il n'a jamais entendu parler de Springton en tant que politicien mais il était à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Il était à Serpentard, avec un an de plus.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour te convaincre que c'est un mangemort ?, soupira Ron, consterné. Il était à Serpentard !  
Harry acquiesça, silencieux. Un ange passa avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.  
-Le Terrier est bien protégé, à ce que j'ai vu  
Ron eut un sourire fier.  
-Evidemment ! Tout le monde sait que la famille Weasley tient un grand rôle dans la lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Ca dérange mon père mais je crois que ça ne suffit pas à ma mère. Je pense qu'il lui faudrait un dragon domestiqué pour qu'elle soit sûre qu'on ne risque rien, plaisanta-t-il.  
Harry et Hermione rirent de bon coeur. Harry se sentit soulagé qu'il ne soulève pas la question de sa propre présence ici.  
-Le mariage est prévu quand ?, interrogea Harry.  
-La date n'est pas encore fixée, c'est pour éviter qu'on nous tombe dessus. C'est une idée de Maugrey. Et puis la famille de Fleur n'est pas encore arrivée, répondit Hermione  
-Tu penses qu'elle a des cousines vélanes ?, demanda Ron, rêveur.  
Harry remarqua qu'Hermione fronça les sourcils et que Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sourit. Mrs. Weasley les appelèrent alors à dîner. Ils chahutèrent quelque peu en descendant les escaliers et s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. Mr. Weasley avait disparu et laissé place à Bill, aux côtés de Fleur.  
-Arry !, s'exclama la jeune française, ravie. Quelle joie de te revoir ! As-tu reçu ton invitation ?  
Elle se colla un peu plus à Bill. Harry eut la vision d'un couple d'oiseaux roucoulant. Il sourit.  
-Oui, merci de m'avoir invité, je suis très heureux pour vous.  
-Salut, Harry, salua sobrement l'aîné des frères Weasley.  
Harry lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Les terribles blessures que lui avaient infligées il y a un mois Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou, semblaient guéries, mais toujours aussi hideuses.  
-Poulet rôti et haricots verts !, présenta Mrs. Weasley, un lourd et imposant plat dans les mains.  
Elle le posa au centre de la table et observa d'un oeil critique la présentation du récipient dans lequel trônait un poulet. Elle s'installa entre Hermione et Fleur. Harry fronça les sourcils..  
-Ginny est partie en vacances chez une amie à elle, en attendant le mariage, lui chuchota à l'oreille Hermione.  
Harry resta silencieux, dubitatif. Oh bien sûr, il ne s'attendait à rien d'extraordinaire vis à vis de Ginny, vu ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant l'enterrement de Dumbledore mais il avait espéré la revoir.  
-Le ministère est tombé bien bas... Scrimgeour n'était peut-être pas sympathique, mais il faisait bien son travail..., marmonna Mrs. Weasley  
-Kingsley a entendu dire, au bureau des Aurors qu'il était peut-être sous le sortilège de l'imperium, hasarda Ron. C'est Fred, qui me l'a dit.  
Bill secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.  
-Scrimgeour n'est pas Fudge. Non, je pense qu'on a dû le menacer d'autre chose. Si Vous-Savez-Qui ne l'a pas soumis lui-même à l'Impero, il est encore sain d'esprit. Et puis il a tout un tas d'Aurors autour de lui, il n'est pas si vulnérable.  
Harry suivit la conversation sans mot dire. Il finit par demander.  
-Et ce Springton ? C'est vraiment le candidat de Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
Mrs. Weasley le dévisagea. Harry fronça les sourcils. Peut-être était-il encore trop jeune, peut-être n'avait-il pas encore prouvé de quoi il était capable pour qu'on le tienne encore à l'écart ? Il se sentait comme il y a deux ans, alors que depuis cette époque, il avait parcouru un long chemin.  
-Oui, enfin ça se suppose. Il est clair que ses idées sont conservatrices. Il parle d'un Poudlard réservé aux sorciers issus de famille sorcière depuis au moins deux générations, répondit-elle  
-Et d'une restriction plus stricte à propos de l'usage de la magie devant des moldus ou de leur révéler l'existence du monde de la magie, ajouta Ron  
-Tout ça en propos bien modérés, bien sûr, compléta Bill. Papa rentre tard, ce soir ?, ajouta-t-il à tout hasard.  
-Il a dû repartir, le ministère l'a appelé pour une grande urgence. Ils ne le lâchent plus..., soupira Mrs. Weasley  
Harry se rendit soudain compte que Lupin aussi était absent. La mine sombre de Bill et de Mrs Weasley jeta un froid sur la table et Harry préféra s'abstenir de poser des questions. Mr Weasley devait sans doute être un de ces noms qui avaient filtré. Harry n'avait aucune idée du niveau de corruption du ministère, mais il se doutait que Voldemort commençait à vouloir en détenir l'emprise.  
-Oh Harry, j'allais oublier. Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle comptait s'entretenir avec toi, le jour du mariage, dit soudainement Mrs. Weasley, de manière plus légère.  
-Pourquoi ?, demanda Harry, les yeux ronds.  
-Elle est invitée ?, s'étonna Ron  
-Je l'ignore, répondit Mrs. Weasley en ignorant son fils.  
Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione.  
-Avec un peu de chance c'est pour te donner des cours supplémentaires, ricana Ron.  
Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne comptait pas revenir à Poudlard et ça, Ron le savait. Il finit son assiette en écoutant les conversations animées de la famille Weasley et de Hermione. Bill et Ron parlaient de Quidditch et Fleur se mettait d'accord avec Mrs. Weasley pour les placements de la famille et les fleurs à choisir, en prenant en témoin Hermione. Mrs. Weasley semblait mieux accepter Fleur depuis l'été passé mais elle semblait toujours exaspérée par ces grands mots. Harry, lui, acquiesçait de temps en temps quand Ron lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de la performance des Canons de Chudley la saison dernière. Il n'en avait aucune idée, ses pensées voletaient bien loin de là. La chasse aux Horcruxes commencerait bientôt, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait aller. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il devait vraiment retourner à Poudlard et commencer par chercher les plus évidents. L'objet de Serdaigle devait s'y trouver et l'épée de Gryffondor y était.  
-N'est-ce pas Harry ?  
Harry leva les yeux vers le visage souriant de Ron.  
-Hein ?  
-Les nouvelles tenues des Canons, répéta le rouquin.  
-Ah oui. Elles sont belles, répondit-il.  
Hermione avait happé ce bout de conversation. Harry sentit son regard inquiet qu'il feint de ne pas remarquer en souriant largement à Ron. Ca ne suffirait pas à soulager Hermione mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'entendre lui dire qu'il n'allait pas bien. De même qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui parler de son ressenti à propos de la mort de Dumbledore.  
-Il est temps d'aller se coucher !, s'exclama alors Mrs. Weasley. Demain, il faudra finir de nettoyer le deuxième étage, vous avez pris du retard, aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle en regardant, l'air réprobateur, Ron, Hermione et Harry.  
-On a le temps, c'est pas comme si c'était demain..., marmonna Ron.  
-Et bien justement, la date est fixée à jeudi, dit en souriant Bill.  
-Arry est arrivé et mes parents seront là demain, précisa Fleur.  
-C'est fabuleux n'est-ce pas ?, ajouta Mrs. Weasley, rayonnante. Mais maintenant, au lit, vous dis-je ! Demain, tout doit être parfait. Allez, au lit !

a87;  
a87;a87;

Les chambres de Percy, Ginny et Fred et George étant vides, chaque invité de la famille Weasley aurait pu coucher dans sa propre chambre mais Hermione et Harry étaient allés rejoindre Ron dans sa chambre aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Il ronflait déjà quand ils entrèrent. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et ils sautèrent littéralement sur le rouquin, Harry s'occupant d'étouffer son cri avec un coussin. Ron prit cela nettement moins à la rigolade, paniqué.  
-Hé, du calme, vieux, c'est nous, dit Harry, retenant à grande peine son éclat de rire. Hermione, à côté, étouffait le sien à grande peine.  
La mine encore endormie de Ron était exquise. Il grogna  
-Je trouve pas ça drôle... Je vous ai attendus, tout à l'heure, pourquoi vous venez à (il regarda sa montre-reveil) cette heure-ci !  
-Ta mère attendait ton père, on ne pouvait pas descendre. Et puis il faut qu'on parle d'autre chose, dit Hermione.  
Le fou rire d'Harry s'arrêta sec. Il redoutait les discussions sérieuses qui l'attendaient avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait remarqué leurs échanges de regards inquiets et craignait un véritable guetapent. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas si mal et le fait que ses amis interprètent ainsi son ressenti le gênait. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas partager.  
-La rentrée est dans un mois..., commença Hermione  
Harry retint un sourire détaché. Hermione avait compris.  
-Je ne compte pas rentrer à Poudlard et vous n'êtes obligés de rien..., dit Harry  
-Ne sois pas bête, répondit Ron le ton sarcastique, reprenant ce que Harry s'était répété durant trois semaines.  
-Non, je suis sérieux. Ca va être dangereux et je ne sais même pas où aller, par où commencer. Je n'ai aucune idée de où je vais, et où je vous embarquerai si vous me suivez.  
Hermione soupira, Ron gardait le sourire.  
-Décidemment, ta conscience de héros te perdra, Potter  
Harry se tut.  
-Combien de fois il faut qu'on te le répète ?, poursuivit Hermione avec patience. On a déjà pris notre décision, nous venons.  
-On te lâchera pas, compléta Ron.  
Harry baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Cette preuve d'amitié le touchait mais comment leur dire qu'ils risquaient de tourner en rond ? Il ne se sentait pas capable de prendre la tête du groupe.  
-Pour en revenir à la rentrée, il faut que vous sachiez que Poudlard risque de très vite tomber entre les mains de Voldemort..., reprit Hermione  
-Ne prononce pas son nom !, coupa Ron, écarlate.  
-Oui, oui, pardon, s'excusa Hermione sans avoir l'air de quelqu'un désolé. Donc Poudlard est un grand emblème de la communauté magique et comme le ministère, Vous-Savez-Qui ne compte pas le laisser indépendant ! J'ai entendu le père de Ron et Bill parler de tout un tas de réformes qui avaient été prises durant le mois dernier et qui étaient passés sous le nez de tout le monde.  
-La Gazette n'en a pas parlé ?, s'étonna Harry  
-La Gazette tait les informations qu'on lui dit de taire, désormais, répondit Ron, le ton grave.  
-Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse, Ron ? Qu'on les oblige à arrêter de manipuler l'opinion publique en aidant ainsi à l'ascension de Vold... de Tu-Sais-Qui ? C'est ridicule.  
-Hé !, protesta-t-il. Je ne faisais que dire ce qui en était. Maintenant c'est sûr qu'on ne peut rien y faire..., bougonna-t-il.  
Harry réfléchit pendant qu'Hermione et Ron continuaient de se chamailler. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et s'inquiéter de l'opinion du peuple magique ne lui semblait pas si importante. Sa priorité n'était-elle pas les Horcruxes ? Il se frotta pensivement la cicatrice.  
-Elle te fait mal ?, s'inquiéta Hermione  
Harry leva brusquement la tête vers elle, surpris.  
-Quoi ? Ah... Non, non... Ecoutez, je pense qu'on s'y prend mal, savoir que le ministère sera bientôt entre les mains de Voldemort (Harry ignora la grimace de Ron), c'est important mais ça ne nous aidera pas à trouver les Horcruxes. Voiçi ce que je sais...  
Il leur parla des Horcruxes. Selon Dumbledore, il y en en avait sept. Ils en avaient déjà trouvés et détruits deux, la bague et le journal de Tom Jedusor. Mais il leur en manquait certains...  
-Dumbledore pensait que Voldemort aurait pris comme Horcruxe des objets appartenant aux fondateurs. Il y a la coupe de Poufsouffle, donc l'épée de Gryffondor doit en être un aussi et...  
Harry se tut au même instant que Ron et Hermione tendaient l'oreille. Les pas de Mrs. Weasley retentissaient dans le couloir. Ron se retourna dans son lit, Hermione et Harry eurent tout juste le temps de se cacher tandis que Molly ouvrait la porte, une raie de lumière éclairant la chambre de Ron. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes et ferma la porte. On l'entendit descendre les escaliers.  
-Elle se doute qu'on veut partir, informa Ron.  
-Pour ma part, je ne compte pas rester longtemps, leur dit Harry.  
-Ecoutez, on verra ça demain, il est tard. A demain, dit Hermione en se redressant. Elle s'était accroupie derrière la chaise du bureau de Ron. Elle transplana dans un crac !.  
-Vous avez de la chance, vous, d'être majeurs, songea à haute voix Harry. A demain, Ron.  
Harry sortit et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la chambre de Fred et George. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, pensif. Le doute s'empara une fois de plus de lui, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé. Il était perdu dans le flot d'informations qu'on lui avait dernièrement fourni. Peut-être devait-il finalement rentrer à Poudlard. L'épée, la coupe, l'objet appartenant à Serdaigle devaient bien s'y trouver, et comme Hermione l'avait dit, si Poudlard serait bientôt en possession de Voldemort, il ferait bien de se dépêcher. Il cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux. Il sentait le sommeil s'emparer de lui mais refusait de s'endormir tant qu'il n'avait pas decidé de ce qu'il ferait. McGonagall voulait lui parler, peut-être l'éclairera-t-elle et peut-être devait-il attendre de connaître ce qu'elle avait à lui dire avant de partir. De toute manière, il lui restait deux jours. Il partirait vendredi, après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Quant à Hermione et à Ron, il trouvait toujours aussi mauvaise l'idée de se faire accompagner par eux. Il ne voulait pas les attirer dans un danger mais petit à petit, il acceptait l'idée qu'ils avaient décidé eux-même de la voie à prendre. Ses paupières se fermèrent, sa main glissa hors du lit. Il s'endormait quand soudain, la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Il sursauta, petrifié. Qu'il trouve ou non les Horcruxes, Voldemort restait ce qu'il était : le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle écoulé et un sorcier qu'il était incapable de vaincre. Tourmenté par la recherche des Horcruxes, Harry avait oublié le problème principal : Voldemort était plus puissant que lui. Mille fois plus puissant que lui et s'il voulait rester en vie, il devrait vaincre ce sorcier mille fois plus puissant que lui. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause du sommeil.

a87;  
a87;a87;

Le lendemain, Harry aurait pu se lever bien tardivement si Hermione n'était pas venu le secouer.  
-Mrs Weasley nous attend pour le petit-déjeûner. Allez, debout  
Harry protesta faiblement mais Hermiona enfonça sa baguette dans son ventre.  
-Ron est déjà descendu ?, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil.  
-Non, il faut que j'aille le réveiller aussi.  
Harry rejeta sa couette et s'étira.  
-Oh... Et Ginny est revenue, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ca devrait t'activer, compléta-t-elle, moqueuse.  
Elle le laissa sur ses mots et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron. Harry garda les yeux ronds sur la porte par laquelle elle était partie. Le temps d'assembler les mots entre eux et il était debout. Il entreprit de faire son lit. Ginny était de retour ? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle. Il sortit de la chambre de Fred et Georges et attendit Ron dans l'escalier. Ginny ferait sans doute comme si rien n'était, c'était l'un des nombreux points qui la différenciaient des autres filles. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un Ron bougonnant qui sortait de sa chambre les mains dans les poches. Hermione derrière lui, les sourcils froncés, elle semblait de bien plus mauvaise humeur que quand elle était venue réveiller Harry. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant du même sourire en coin qu'avait affiché Hermione quand elle lui avait parlé de Ginny.

Ces mêmes matins s'enchaînèrent jusqu'au jour du mariage. Lupin vint les rejoindre la veille, tard dans la nuit, quand Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron dormaient à poings fermés. La famille de Fleur arriva le lendemain de la venue de Harry et Ginny sembla tout de suite détester les cils papillonnants de Gabrielle. Les parents de Fleur étaient deux personnages haut en couleur. Ils avaient plus à Harry. Sa mère, Phyllis, était une des femmes les plus belles qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Elle semblait trouver très amusant les gnomes du jardin et l'adoration qu'avait pu éprouvé Ron à son égard fut refroidi lorsqu'elle le compara à l'un d'entre eux, toujours avec ce rire cristallin, qu'elle avait transmis à sa fille. Le père de Fleur était en revanche déjà plus banal. Il n'était pas laid, ni aussi beau qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. C'était un homme replet au rire facile. Son accent provoquait dans le Terrier de nombreux fous rires mais il ne s'en faisait pas et s'en amusait même. Il se trouva que la famille de Fleur était très simple et que Mrs Weasley s'était fait du soucis pour rien. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron eurent donc plus de temps libres, faute d'avoir à récurer de fond en comble la maison. Ce fut autour de la famille Weasley au grand complet d'arriver. Toujours manquante de Percy, Charlie et quelques cousins, tantes et oncles éloignés arrivèrent chaque jour. Harry, Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent donc la chambre de Ginny et de la place fut faite pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Harry n'avait jamais vu le Terrier aussi plein de monde. Le jardin accueillait au moins une centaine de personnes. Il avait été taillé à l'occasion et Ron et Harry n'avaient même pas eu à le dégnomiser : Mr Weasley avait passé un accord avec les petits habitants et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour déserter le jardin deux jours en échange d'un accord de paix pour les mois à venir. Harry avait trouvé cela très amusant mais Ron avait été totalement soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas à faire cette corvée. Les limites du jardin étaient bordées du buffet où plusieurs sorciers avaient déjà entrepris le siège, sous le regard indigné de Ginny. Le couloir de l'entrée avait été agrandi et un tapis d'un blanc immaculé le coupait en deux parts égales. Il formait un chemin jusque le salon où l'autel avait été installé devant plusieurs bancs. Des bouquets de fleurs avaient été accrochés un peu partout.  
-Molly ! Oh la la, c'est for-mi-dable ! Vous avez fait un tel travail, pour arriver à ça !, complimenta Fleur après s'être fait frayé un passage dans la foule, pour arriver jusque sa belle-mère.  
-Merci, Fleur, répondit Mrs Weasley avec un sourire légèrement crispé.  
Elle ne semblait avoir rien à ajouter. A quelques mètres, le professeur Slughorn regardait avec convoitise tous les plats du buffet.  
-Ca alors ! Les français mangent vraiment des grenouilles  
-Vous trouvez ça bizarre, vous aussi ?, cracha une vieille dame rousse  
Le père de Fleur les regarda, irrité, tandis que sa femme l'emmenait à l'écart.  
Harry regardait toutes ses scènes l'oeil amusé. Hermione était allée leur chercher des boissins et Ron était occupé à se débarrasser de cousins lointain. Harry chercha Ginny dans la foule. Elle avait disparu il y a dix minutes avec Dean Thomas.  
-Ca alors ! Ron ne mentait pas, il est ami avec Harry Potter !  
Harry se retourna. Derrière lui, un homme au visage sympathique se tenait appuyé sur une canne.  
-Je suis Bob Arline, le beau-frère de la cousine par alliance de Molly, se présenta-t-il. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Mr Potter !  
Harry lui sourit poliment, desserrant légèrement son noeud papillon. Il chercha des yeux Hermione, qu'elle puisse le sortir de là. Mais ce ne fut pas la pétillante Gryffondor qui le sortit de là.  
-Alors dites-moi, vous connaissez Ron depuis longtemps ? J'ai été stupéfait d'apprendre par Muriel, sa grande-tante, qu'il vous avait accompagné dans toutes vos aventures. Alors dites-moi...  
-Bonjour Arline, je vois que vous êtes toujours amateur de grands faits, l'interrompit une voix haute et claire. Bonjour, Potter.  
Harry avait vu arriver le professeur Mcgonagall avec le grand sourrie de celui qui ne croit pas en sa chance. En temps normal, il aurait expedié la personne qui se serait interessé de trop près à sa vie privée mais ce vieil homme était un parent de Ron et ne semblait pas mauvais.  
-Bonjour, professeur, répondit Harry sans se dépatir de son sourire.  
Mcgonagall accorda à Arline un sourire courtois et fit volte-face, faisant signe à Harry de la suivre. Il le salua poliment et prit la suite de Mcgonagall. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Mcgonagall semblait savoir où aller car elle comprit très vite qu'il n'y aurait personne dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley avait fini par se laisser convaincre de confier la cuisine du mariage à quelques traiteurs.  
-Très bien Potter. Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que j'ai de si important à vous dire, qui ne peut pas attendre Poudlard.  
Harry fut sur le point de protester mais le regard perçant qu'elle posa sur lui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de corriger ses propos et qu'elle était bien au courant qu'officiellement, Poudlard n'était pas ses projets.  
-Depuis la... mort de Dumbledore et le jour où vous avez refusé de me dire ce que vous faisiez, j'ai beaucoup réflechi, commença-t-elle.  
Harry remua sur la chaise où il était assis. La conversation qu'il avait avec Mcgonagall était bien différente que celle qu'il avait toujours eu avec elle. Elle semblait presque lui parler d'égal à égal.  
-Dumbledore est mort, répéta-t-elle. Et l'Ordre manque sérieusement d'organisation depuis, il nous manque un point auquel tous nous rallier.  
-Je suis sûr que vous feriez un très bon travail, s'empressa de dire Harry.  
Mcgonagall le toisa froidement. Harry rougit. Le professeur n'avait sans doute pas besoin de se sentir rassuré par un adolescent de seize ans.  
-Et me rendre utile est de plus en plus difficile. Je crois, Potter, que ce qui était dit l'année dernière dans la Gazette est vrai. Je crois que vous êtes la personne qui peut tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter.  
Harry nota qu'elle n'avait pas dit qu'il le tuerait, avec la certitude que beaucoup de personnes avait placé là-dedans. Il baissa la tête, les doutes qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit les jours précédents l'assaillant de nouveau.  
-Vous savez, j'en suis sûre, que Celui-Dont-On-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est un puissant sorcier et qu'aucun Auror n'a réussi à le vaincre jusqu'ici, continua-t-elle avec douceur.  
Elle le ménageait en attendant la chute. Harry savait où elle voulait en venir et son ventre se serra.  
-Vous offrir une protection ne servira donc à rien mais je pense que mon savoir ne vous sera pas inutile. Potter, vous êtes un sorcier très doué pour votre âge mais l'expérience du Seigneur des Ténèbres vous manque encore.  
Harry leva la tête vers le professeur Mcgonagall. Il le savait, tout ça, mais se l'entendre dire était vexant. Il pensa s'insurger. « Mais ce serait pompeux et ridicule ! », lui dit la voix d'Hermione, dans sa tête. Il ne dit rien, devant les yeux inquisiteurs de la directrice de Gryffondor.  
-J'attends une réponse, Harry. Je ne vais pas vous imposer mon aide.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me la proposez maintenant ?, demanda brusquement Harry.  
Il ne se faisait aucun doute sur le bienfondé des intentions de Mcgonagall mais la soudaineté de la proposition lui était étrange. L'espace d'une seconde, Harry vit le doute s'installer sur le visage généralement si neutre de son professeur.  
-Et bien Dumbledore n'est plus là pour vous protéger, n'est-ce pas ?  
Les paroles étaient vexantes. Tout le monde semblait croire qu'Harry n'avait survécu jusqu'ici que grâce à la protection de Dumbledore. Mais était-il là lorsqu'Harry empêcha Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ? Et le basilic ? Etait-ce Dumbledore ? Et la coupe des 3 sorciers ? Harry déglutit difficilement. La sensation d'être faible le rendait amer et ingrat. Pourtant, il avait senti que les paroles de Mcgonagall étaient pesées et loin d'être dites d'un ton cassant, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il devait y réflechir. S'il n'avait pas un tel désir de s'émanciper et décider de partir à la rechercher des Horcruxes, il aurait accepté depuis longtemps. Il en avait assez de devoir rester sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un, de se sentir si vulnérable. Etait-ce de l'arrogance ou du desespoir ? Harry se sentait perdu et le mentor qu'il avait toujours eu était mort.  
-Très bien, finit-il par dire. J'accepte.  
Ce débat intérieur n'avait duré qu'une minute ou deux, mais Harry avait su faire taire son incertitude. Il avait accepté l'idée qu'il n'était pas encore un sorcier confirmé et que malgré les souvenirs que lui avaient confié Dumbledore, connaître le passé de Voldemort ne serait pas suffisant pour trouver tous les Horcruxes.  
Mcgonagall eut un soupir soulagé. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en interroger, Ron pénétra brusquement dans la pièce.  
-Harry, enfin où étais-tu ? Edouard amène Fleur à l'autel ! Oh, bonjour professeur  
-Bonjour, Weasley. Et bien Potter, je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.  
Discrètement, Harry, Ron et Mcgonagall rejoignirent le salon et s'installèrent au premier rang, aux côtés de la famille Weasley, d'Hermione et de Lupin. Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient derrière. Dans une ravissante robe blanche, à la trainée bleu pâle, Fleur s'avançait vers l'autel, avec toute la grâce d'une déesse grecque avec à son bras son père. Edouard, bien pâlichon à ses côtés, s'essuyait les yeux avec la manche de son costume noir. Harry pensa à Hagrid et au même instant, il l'entendit renifler bruyamment dans les bancs de derrière. Il lui adressa un discret signe de la main. De part et d'autre de l'autel, Ginny et Gabrielle rivalisaient de beauté dans une robe d'or. Ginny n'avait pas la beauté féérique de Gabrielle mais s'en approchait. Pourtant, aucune sorcière, si belle soit-elle, aurait pu attirer le regard avec trois vélanes dans la salle. La soeur de Fleur ressemblait à une elfe. Pas à un elfe de maison mais aux elfes dont Harry avait pu lire les descriptions, dans les livres poussiéreux qu'il avait trouvé dans l'ancienne deuxième chambre de Dudley.  
Fleur arriva enfin à l'autel. Elle embrassa son père, qui retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de sa magnifique femme. Bill la regardait avec un sourire qu'on avait bien rarement vu ces derniers temps. Il souleva le voile magique qui masquait son visage, soutenu par un magnifique diadème d'argent. Fleur laissa dévoiler toute la beauté de ses traits. Rayonnante comme jamais, sa bouche finement dessinée souriait sans l'assurance qu'elle avait toujours eu. Les petites filles présentes dans la salle ouvrirent grand les yeux, comme si elles venaient pour la première fois de découvrir Fleur et sa beauté époustouflante. Bill lui-même semblait ému. L'élégance de sa robe noire, cousue de fil d'argent jurait avec son visage laceré. Les blessures étaient plus discrètes mais il ne retrouverait jamais sa beauté d'antan. Sa mère avait fini par le convaincre de couper ses cheveux, au moins jusque la cérémonie et il semblait plus sevère, plus mur. Son eternel crochet de serpent avait disparu.  
-Hum, hum..., commença le représentant du ministère.  
Bill et Fleur, main dans la main, se retournèrent vers lui.  
-Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour réunir deux jeunes...  
-Harry, murmura Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, Mcgonagall ?  
Harry tourna la tête vers Ron et fronça les sourcils.  
-C'est pas le moment, Ron, chuchota-t-il.  
Ron ne semblait pas du même avis, mais il se tut. Sans doute par crainte que la Hermione deboussolée par tant d'amour, à sa droite, ne le réprimande elle-même.  
-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conferés par le Ministère de la Magie...  
Harry regardait Ginny. S'il retournait à Poudlard, elle aussi, il la verrait. Il fronça les sourcils. Des raisons moins terre-à-terre l'empêchaient maintenant de vouloir retourner à Poudlard. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il changeait d'avis tous les jours ?  
Des applaudissements. Harry vit Bill et Fleur s'embrasser. Il eut un sourire radieux, se leva, et frappa des mains avec les autres.

_**Bonne review !**_


	3. Le cadeau de Lupin

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, qu'y' paraît.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Bill et Fleur sont mariés ! Mais la liesse générale n'emporte pas à Harry, perplexe quant à son avenir. Tandis qu'il doute sérieusement sur la route à suivre, Mcgonagall lui propose de lui enseigner son savoir. Il accepte.

**Petit mot :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Si les lignes sont peu espacées, désolée, je ne sais pas comment régler ça. Ceci dit, vous pouvez le régler, vous, en cliquant sur le E majuscule au dessus du menu déroulant des chapitres, en haut à droite.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre III - Le Cadeau de Lupin**

Les jours suivants le mariage, Harry trouva Mrs Weasley d'humeur bien plus légère. Tout s'était bien passé et elle avait enfin accepté l'idée d'accueillir Fleur Weasley Delacour dans sa famille. Les Delacour rentrèrent en France le samedi et Fleur et Bill faisaient leurs affaires pour aller s'installer dans la maison qu'ils avaient achetée durant l'année scolaire. Le Terrier se dépeuplait et il ne restait plus que Mrs et Mr Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry. Mr Weasley rentrait toujours aussi tard mais Mrs Weasley ne quittait jamais son sourire chaleureux. Ils avaient reçu leurs habituelles lettres scolaires. Harry avait fini par renoncer à l'idée de partir le lendemain du mariage, moins pour les cours de Mcgonagall que parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Il avait tout dit à Hermione et Ron et ils l'avaient approuvé.  
-Tu comptes aller à Poudlard, en fin de compte ?, demanda timidement Hermione  
-Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de Mcgonagall, répondit-il.  
Il savait que placer tous ses espoirs en elle était dangereux mais il commençait à croire que sans elle, il était perdu. Il voulait devenir plus puissant. Assez pour vaincre Voldemort et surtout, assez pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.  
-Elle a dit qu'elle t'offrait son savoir... Elle va te donner des cours, alors ! J'avais bien raison !, s'exclama Ron, hilare.  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Harry en a besoin et..., commença Hermione, avant de devenir rougissante.  
Harry ne dit rien. Il n'était pas blessé mais en un sens, l'habitude de les voir placer autant de foi en lui lui manquait.  
Le lendemain de cette petite discussion, Harry fut réveillé par Ginny, Ron, et Hermione, qui avaient hurlé autour de son lit.  
-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, POTTER !  
Des instruments de musique apparus de nulle part entamèrent une mélodie assourdissante. Mrs Weasley apparut derrière l'encadrement de la porte.  
-Ca suffit maintenant, vous m'aviez dit que ce ne serait pas trop bruyant, dit-elle d'une petite voix, comme honteuse d'avoir autorisé une telle mascarade.  
Mais Harry n'était pas fâché et tout le reste de la journée durant, un sourire aux lèvres, il chantonnait cette mélodie. L'ouverture des cadeaux n'avait pas été triste. Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur les sorts de protection (Du Sort du Bouclier aux Boucliers d'Energie, de James G. Lapoddur) « Avec le retour de Voldemort, tout le monde se l'arrachait, chez Fleury & Bott », lui avait-elle dit. Ron lui avait passé, avec une accolade, une nouvelle cape de voyage. « J'ai pensé que ce serait nécessaire », dit-il avec un sourire maladroit. Mrs Weasley, ses habituels gâteaux mais le plus beau cadeau restait incontestablement celui de Ginny. Avec un baiser sur la joue qui dura quelques secondes, elle lui avait offert un Boursouflet.  
-Il s'appelle Fleurk, dit-elle avec un immense sourire.  
-Ginny !, protesta Mrs. Weasley, outrée.  
Mais Harry ne s'en était pas indigné pour son amie française. Ce boursouflet était l'un des seuls signes de vie que Ginny avait manifesté depuis qu'il était là. En un sens, elle lui avait enfin prouvé qu'elle avait bien remarqué sa présence. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle avait été muette en sa présence et semblait l'éviter. Le jour d'après, pourtant, elle était redevenue la Ginny de l'année passée. Harry fut rassuré et Hermione ne manqua pas de le remarquer.  
-Tu sais, Ginny n'est pas le genre de fille à pleurer parce qu'elle s'est cassée un ongle, dit-elle alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on le sauva.  
-Harry !, l'appela d'en bas la voix de Mrs Weasley. Le professeur Mcgonagall est là ! Avec Rémus !  
Harry échangea un regard incrédule avec Ron et Hermione. Pourquoi Lupin était-il là ?  
-Et bien, j'y vais...  
-On t'accompagne !, s'exclama aussitôt Ron  
-On va t'attendre, contredit Hermione avec un sourire confiant, lançant à Ron un regard de tueur.  
Harry se leva, peu assuré. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée.  
-Ils sont dans le jardin, l'en informa Mrs. Weasley. Bonne chance, mon chéri.  
Harry prit la direction indiquée et vit le professeur Mcgonagall et Lupin debout, près de la clôture.  
-Bonjour, Harry, dit avec un sourire Lupin.  
-Potter, salua sobrement Mcgonagall  
Les salutations faites, ils s'installèrent sur les chaises abandonnées de la réception du mariage.  
-Le professeur Mcgonagall m'a parlé de votre discussion et de ce qu'elle comptait t'inculquer, commença Lupin. Je pense que je peux vous aider.  
-Potter, sachez que tout ce que nous ferons devra rester secret. Seuls Mr Weasley et Miss Granger pourront éventuellement en être informés. Bien sûr, il m'est autorisé de vous donner quelques... Cours supplémentaires mais nous étudierons des domaines qui ne sont absolument pas approuvés par le ministère.  
Harry acquiesça. Tout ça, il le savait mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir le professeur débouler pour lui apprendre les mystères de la magie noire. Non, ce devait être quelque chose de plus subtil.  
-Le professeur et moi viendront tous les jours, alternativement, si tu es d'accord. Ce sera peut-être un rythme intensif, mais nous pensons que c'est nécessaire, dit Lupin.  
Il souriait. Un sourire qu'Harry avait déjà vu quand Lupin parlait de son père. Un sourire nostalgique.  
-Je suis venue vous parler de tout ça, Potter, mais c'est Rémus qui commencera notre cycle. Je dois d'abord retourner à Poudlard chercher quelques objets qui nous seront nécessaires.  
Harry quitta son mutisme.  
-Quel genre d'objets ?, demanda-t-il.  
Le souvenir de ses rendez-vous avec Dumbledore lui revint et les questions impertinentes qu'il lui arrivait de poser aussi.  
-Vous le saurez au moment venu. Le genre de magie dont je vous parlais ne sera certainement pas le premier point que nous attaquerons.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il retrouvait la Mcgonagall sévère et stricte, directrice des Gryffondor, de Poudlard. Il sourit.  
-Au revoir professeur.  
-Au revoir, Potter  
Et dans un crac !, elle disparut.  
-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir hier, Harry. Joyeux anniversaire, lui souhaita Lupin.  
De sa poche, il sortit un paquet minuscule qu'il fit grandir avec sa baguette. Il le lui tendit. Harry lui sourit, gêné.  
-Merci, professeur.  
Il se demanda si déballer le présent tout de suite serait impoli mais le signe de tête de Lupin l'encouragea à le faire. Le paquet mal emballé dévoila une enveloppe.  
-Je sais qu'Hagrid t'a donné un album, mais voici quelques unes des photos que je possède aussi, lui dit-il.  
Harry entrouvrit l'enveloppe et observa longuement certains clichés. Les photographies semblaient moins récentes que celles d'Hagrid et il découvrit son père, plus jeune. Bien sûr, il avait vu dans le souvenir de Rogue les visages jeunes des Maraudeurs mais était représenté là une facette plus flatteuse de leur personnalité. Ils étaient souriants, heureux. Harry détailla du regard le petit Pettigrow. Etait-ce la jalousie qui l'avait fait rejoindre le camp ennemi ?  
-Range ça, Harry, dit la voix douce et lointaine de Lupin. Nous allons commencer à travailler.  
-Hein ?  
Harry leva les yeux vers Lupin, dont la vision plus jeune l'avait troublé.  
-Ah oui, très bien.  
Il fit glisser le précieux cadeau dans la poche de sa cape. Lupin se leva et sortit sa baguette. Harry l'imita. La sensation étrange de liberté qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans lui revint tandis que quelques étincelles rouges et or sortaient du bout de sa baguette.  
-Qu'allons-nous étudier ?  
-Je pense que nous battre est un bon début. Nous commencerons par les duels.  
Et sans qu'Harry l'ait entendu prononcer la moindre formule, il fut projeté à quelques mètres et sa baguette lui échappa.  
-Un sortilège informulé !, songea-t-il.  
Il se releva douloureusement. Lupin lui tendait sa baguette et il avança vers lui, honteux.  
-Ce sera difficile au début, lui dit-il au début.  
Harry comprit alors que Lupin ne comptait pas le ménager.

A la fin de quelques heures, Lupin et Harry s'en sortirent avec quelques égratignures chacun. Il était difficile à Harry de parvenir à désarmer le loup-garou, surtout lorsque ce dernier utilisé les informulés. Harry avait essayé, mais à chaque fois qu'il réussissait, le temps qu'il avait utilisé à se concentrer comblait l'avance que ça lui donnait.  
-C'était pas mal, avait commenté Lupin à la fin de leur rencontre.  
« Pas mal », nota Harry, habitué aux « bien ». Couverts de bleus, il accueillit volontiers la soupe à l'ail de Mrs Weasley à la fin de la journée. Lupin resta dîner et le repas fut joyeux. Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry avec curiosité, impatients de connaître ce que Lupin lui avait enseigné et Ginny harcelait son ancien professeur sur ce qu'il comptait faire avec Tonks, sous les regards furieux et appuyés de Mrs Weasley.  
Comme à son habitude, ce fut elle qui ramena à la raison tout le monde et les envoya se coucher. Ginny et Ron ronchonnèrent mais Hermione semblait ravie de pouvoir enfin se trouver seule avec Harry et apprendre. Ron ne fut pas aussi perspicace.  
-Avant cela, j'aimerais parler à Harry, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Molly, intervint Lupin.  
Harry lui jeta un regard étonné. Ils avaient été ensemble presque toute la journée, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé à ce moment-là ?  
-Très bien... Mais les autres, au lit !  
Ron chercha à protester mais Hermione le fit taire d'un regard.  
-Harry nous dira tout en haut, lui chuchota-t-elle furieusement en lui tirant le bras vers l'escalier.  
Une fois seuls, Lupin prit la parole.  
-J'aimerais te dire, Harry que..., commença-t-il.  
Il se tut. Il semblait hésiter sur les termes à choisir.  
-Professeur ?  
-J'aimerais te dire, Harry, que je sais ce que c'est de perdre les personnes auxquels on tient  
Harry haussa les sourcils, stupéfaits. Son regard se baissa sur la poche de sa cape, où les clichés que lui avaient offerts Lupin étaient. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Lupin comme l'homme qui avait perdu tous ses amis. L'un d'eux était responsable de la mort des deux autres. Harry leva les yeux vers Lupin.  
-Que ce soit tes parents, Sirius ou même Dumbledore, je tenais à te dire que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de leur... Absence  
Il lui sourit tristement. Harry ne savait quoi en répondre. Il avait été stupide de ne pas se rendre compte que Lupin aussi souffrait de la mort de tous ceux disparus. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.  
-J'aurais tellement aimé connaître mon père, souffla-t-il comme une confession.  
Mais Lupin ne semblait pas lui avoir dit dans l'unique but de partager une souffrance.  
-Parmi les photos que je t'ai donnés, tu trouveras la plupart des élèves de notre promotion que nous aimions, ou que nous n'aimions pas. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais connaître la jeunesse de ton père, et je pense que les photos que tu as résument assez bien l'ensemble.  
Harry les sortit. La première montrait Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver assit dans le parc. Lunard lisait, Queudver regardait James jouer avec son vif d'or. Mais James le ratait et tous riait.  
-Regarde, derrière, il y a Lily, indiqua d'un ton douloureux Lupin.  
Harry acquiesça sans lever la tête du cliché. Il semblait absorber par l'image des Maraudeurs et de sa mère, alors insouciants. Il regarda un autre cliché. Lupin semblait plus tendu, à côté de lui.  
-Sirius et James avaient eu l'idée d'enchanter les couverts des Serpentard pour qu'ils les empêchent de manger et les piquent quand ils essayaient.  
Harry hocha la tête une seconde fois. La scène illustrait ce que lui racontait Lupin mais il avait remarqué un détail.  
-Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un Serpentard à l'air blasé, un peu à l'écart, qui, lui, mangeait tranquillement.  
-Oh, dit Lupin d'une voix qui exprimait tout, sauf l'étonnement. Il était toujours aussi tendu. Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là. C'était un nouvel élève et nous avions préparé ce coup pour lui. Quand nous avions pris la photo, nous n'avions pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas touché par le sortilège. Lorsque James et Sirius ont tiré la photo, ils étaient furieux, ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
Harry passa à la troisième photo mais Lupin poursuivit.  
-James et Sirius se sentaient toujours vexés quand l'un d'eux réussissait à nous résister. Dieu c'était rare ! Et personne n'y arrivait deux fois mais celui-là, il était assez spécial. Alors à chacune des photos que tu verras sur les... blagues, qu'on faisait à Serpentard, tu constateras qu'on l'évitait aussi souvent qu'il déjouait nos tours.  
-Quel est son nom ?, demanda-t-il  
-Je ne me souviens plus, mais il avait la voix rauque, répondit d'un ton trop peu convaincant.  
Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause des mauvaises qualités d'acteur de Lupin. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
-Je crois qu'un jour, il m'a dit que son deuxième nom était JT.

_**Bonne review !**_


	4. Aido Protectum et Poudre de Rêve

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, qu'y' paraît.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **  
C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry. Si chacun des cadeaux lui a fait plaisir, celui de Ginny a sans doute été celui qui lui a le plus plu, surtout parce qu'elle lui a enfin adressé la parole. Mais les meilleurs cadeaux sont ceux qui se font attendre. Le lendemain, Lupin et Mcgonagall débarquent au Terrier pour ses leçons. McGonagall ne tarde pas et le soir, Lupin et Harry discutent du temps des Maraudeurs et d'un certain JT.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre IV – Aido Protectum et poudre de rêve.**

Hermione et Ron ne dormaient pas quand Harry les retrouva dans la chambre de Ron. De manière à faire jouer le suspense, il s'installa sans piper mot dans son lit, malgré les mines impatientes de ses deux amis. Il s'amusait mais surtout, il hésitait à faire part d'une discussion aussi personnelle avec Ron et Hermione. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été au courant du souvenir de Rogue et les raisons qui lui avaient fait taire cet épisode étaient aussi pertinentes maintenant qu'elles l'avaient été il y a deux ans.

-Il me demandait mon avis sur le cadeau qu'il m'a fait, dit-il sans parvenir à éluder plus intelligemment la question muette de ses amis. 

-Quel cadeau t 'a-t-il fait ?, demanda Ron, incrédule 

Hermione lui mit un coup dans les côtes. Harry sourit. Elle était vraiment futée, cette Hermione. 

-Des photos de mes parents et de Sirius, dit-il. 

-Alors ! Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé avec Lupin !, l'interrompit presque Hermione  
Harry se demanda si c'était plus pour le savoir ou plus pour éluder la question de ses parents. 

-On s'est battu, dit-il. Il voulait que je m'entraîne aux informulés. 

-Ca alors, Harry ! Et tu as réussi ? Lupin ne semblait pas tellement en forme, lui aussi. 

-Je suis tombé beaucoup plus de fois au sol que lui, dit Harry en se massant le bras 

-C'est évident !, commenta Hermione, sarcastique. Tu ne t'attendais pas à le battre ? Il était professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ! 

Harry haussa les sourcils. 

-Laisse, Harry. Pour Hermione, tout professeur représente la source inégalable de force et de savoir, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. 

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée. Harry ferma les yeux, fatigué. C'était reparti pour un Hermione versus Ron. 

-Et bien bonne nuit Ronald. 

Harry se redressa, étonné, tandis qu'Hermione transplanait dans sa chambre. L'absence de répartie cinglante d'Hermione était surprenante. Mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour faire rougir Ron de gêne et cela semblait calculé. 

-Bonne nuit, Ron, dit-il en se retournant dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à cacher le fou rire qui perçait dans sa voix. 

Et il s'endormit.

Ni Hermione, ni Mrs Weasley ne furent utiles à Harry pour se réveiller le lendemain matin. C'était le début du mois d'août et le soleil se levait tôt. Ron et lui avaient oublié de fermer les volets et Harry fut plus sensible à la lumière que son ami. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit le noir dans la chambre pour permettre à Ron de continuer de dormir. Il était tôt, sans doute sept heures du matin, et Harry se sentait plus exténué encore que lorsqu'il était allé se coucher la veille. Il descendit. Le plus silencieusement possible. Mais Mrs Weasley ne dormait pas. Il l'entendait dans la cuisine discuter avec son mari. Harry n'avait croisé que de rares fois Mr Weasley depuis près de deux semaines qu'il était au Terrier. Il hésita un instant, puis finit par entrer dans la cuisine. 

-Bonjour, dit-il 

Mrs Weasley et Mr Weasley se retournèrent, étonné d'entendre l'adolescent à cette heure-çi. Mrs Weasley se leva et contourna la table. 

-Harry ! Pourquoi es-tu réveillé ? Il est si tôt ! Le professeur Mcgonagall n'arrivera pas avant le déjeuner 

-Bonjour, Harry, le salua sobrement Mr Weasley 

Mrs Weasley lui prépara des œufs brouillés. Harry s'installa devant Mr Weasley. Il lisait la Gazette. Harry lut en travers « Springton fait un don de mille gallions à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste ! ». 

-Ce Springton ne me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Mr Weasley à sa femme en buvant sa tasse de café. Et puis d'où tire-il tout cet argent ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui avant ça.  
Harry trouva que cet instant était idéal pour poser des questions. 

-Lupin dit qu'il était en même temps que lui à Poudlard, hasarda-t-il. 

-Oui, je sais. Il n'émet pas de jugement catégorique mais même lui s'en méfie. 

Harry acquiesça, déçu. Il avait espéré une révélation plus palpitante. Mrs Weasley lui servit son petit déjeuner. Harry la remercia d'un regard. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Mr Weasley, à grand renfort de café, lisait son journal en marmonnant quelques jurons. Quelques minutes plus tard, il transplana après avoir embrassé sa femme. Harry se leva et se mit en quête de quelque chose à faire. Dans le jardin, les gnomes étaient encore absents. Harry sortit sa baguette, et souleva une vieille caisse à l'aide d'un informulé. Le sortilège de lévitation n'avait pas été difficile à contrôler, quand en fin de séance, il s'y était entraîné avec Lupin. Harry réfléchit aux autres sortilèges auxquels il pouvait s'entraîner. Les gnomes auraient pu être un excellent moyen de s'entraîner aux sorts d'attaque. Il essaya l' « Aguamenti » mais il se lassa vite au bout du septième essai. Il ne maîtrisait ce sortilège que depuis quelques mois, peut-être devait-il essayer quelque chose de plus facile.  
« Protego ! », cria-t-il intérieurement en faisant le geste approprié.  
Un bouclier translucide apparut l'espace d'une seconde. Harry sourit, fier de lui. L'utilisation de ce sort lui avait d'ailleurs rappelé le livre que lui avait offert Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas encore feuilleté, il pourrait pourtant lui être utile. Il regagna dans la chambre de Ron. Il passa le reste de la matinée à le lire en notant dans les marges les formules qui pourraient lui être utiles. Il avait espéré trouver dans le livre d'Hermione les mêmes boucliers qu'Harry avait vu utiliser Dumbledore et Voldemort dans le ministère, il y a deux ans, mais cela s'avéra vain. Ou alors avait-il parcouru les pages et l'index trop vite. A dix heures, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, étonné de ne pas voir Hermione les réveiller. Peut-être voulait-elle boycotter Ron. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était sur le point de réveiller lui-même son ami quand il entendit Mrs Weasley aller réveiller Hermione et Ginny. Ginny passait ses journées dans sa chambre ou à aller jouer seule au Quidditch. Pas une seule fois, elle ne se joignit au trio et Harry décida d'aller la voir avant de réveiller Ron. Hermione sortit de la chambre de Ginny au moment où il s'y dirigeait. Elle lui sourit et Harry entra. 

-Salut, lui dit-il 

Elle était encore dans son lit, en boule, refusant de se lever. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Sa couverture remontée jusqu'au nez, ses yeux fatigués n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la surprise de le voir là. 

-Bonjour, répondit-elle. 

-Euh... Tu sais, depuis le début de l'été, on ne se croise pas souvent et... 

-Tu as été très clair avec moi, Harry, le coupa Ginny 

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle serait aussi en colère contre lui. 

-Tu vois, avec toi, c'est toujours la même chose. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. 

-Tu cours moins de risque en étant mon amie que ma petite amie, hasarda-t-il. 

Elle eut une exclamation dédaigneuse. 

-Et tu crois que tu peux choisir dans le menu, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. 

Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit. 

-…Ecoute, Ginny. Je veux juste ne pas te faire courir des risques inutiles et... 

Il tournait en rond, et ça, Ginny l'avait bien vu. Elle rejeta brusquement la couverture et se leva. 

-Quand tu sauras un peu mieux ce que tu veux, tu me le diras. En attendant, tu permets, je vais m'habiller pour le petit déjeuner. 

Harry se leva et la dévisagea longuement. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais la manière pour l'obtenir était trop dangereuse. Il lui accorda un sourire désabusé et sortit de la pièce. Il avait déjà petit-déjeuner et à cette heure-ci, il se voyait plutôt déjeuner. Il descendit cependant rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Ils étaient gênés. 

-Tu ne manges pas ?, demanda Hermione. 

-Non, j'ai déjà déjeuné. 

Le silence qui s'en suivit n'était pas pesant, mais bien étrange pour un groupe d'adolescents. Ginny vint les rejoindre. Elle embrassa sa mère et s'assit. 

-Salut tout le monde ! 

Le grognement de Ron et le sourire d'Hermione lui répondirent. 

-Dis, Maman, quand est-ce qu'on va au Chemin de Traverse ? 

Mrs Weasley se figea un instant. 

-Pas cette année, ma chérie, Bill et ton père se chargeront de ça, donne-leur ta liste. Bill et Fleur viennent dîner ce soir. 

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Ginny avec assez de colère pour oublier la venue de Fleur. Tout le monde peut aller au Chemin de Traverse ! Tu-Sais-Qui n'attaquera pas comme par hasard le jour où nous y serons ! 

-Ne discute pas, jeune fille !, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton menaçant. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Ron, Hermione, Harry vous aussi. 

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais Harry acquiesça et Hermione et Ron l'imitèrent. Pour un ou deux mois, il pouvait bien regagner Poudlard.

Trois heures plus tard, juste après le déjeuner, le professeur Mcgonagall apparut enfin. Harry prit congé de ses amis et il rejoignit le jardin. Après les traditionnelles salutations, le professeur Mcgonagall ne sortait toujours pas sa baguette. 

-Potter, j'aimerais que vous transformiez cette caisse, derrière vous, en coussin. 

Harry la regarda, interloqué. Il n'était absolument pas le meilleur en métamorphose, et il ne connaissait même pas la formule. Heureusement, Mcgonagall la lui indiqua ainsi que le geste l'accompagnant. 

-Je vous le demande en informulé, bien sûr. 

Harry déglutit. Mcgonagall eut un sourire amusé, l'espace d'une seconde. 

-Voyons, Potter, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Si je vous le demande si soudainement, c'est que vous devez prendre votre temps. Ce n'est pas un exercice simple, mais ça me permettra de connaître précisément votre niveau et ainsi poursuivre votre... Formation en fonction du résultat. 

Harry acquiesça. Le sort en lui-même lui paraissait difficile. La matière changeait, la forme aussi. Le lancer en informulé était un véritable défi qu'il se sentait incapable de relever. Il tenta néanmoins. Sous le regard impénétrable de son professeur, il commença à essayer en prononçant fort et distinctement la formule. Son geste n'était pas aussi fluide que celui de son professeur, mais il pensait qu'il était exact. Il ne visait pas la caisse, qui lui semblait encore trop imposante, mais une boîte en carton abandonnée, juste à côté. Il lui fallait d'abord évaluer la difficulté de l'exercice. La boîte se rapetissait et Harry pensait toucher au but lorsqu'elle changea légèrement de forme. Mais des trous restaient visibles et Harry aurait preferé dormir sans coussin qu'avec celui qu'il avait transformé. En vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment un coussin mais le même carton en forme de coussin, sans rien à l'intérieur, sauf quelques bouteilles de Bieraubeurre vides. Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Mcgonagall qui ne disait rien. Au bout du troisième essai, néanmoins, et avec beaucoup de concentration, Harry finit par donner une forme convenable à la boite de Bieraubeurre. C'était un coussin informe, certes, mais de l'extérieur, il semblait vraiment confortable. Lorsque Harry le tata, il sentait néanmoins encore les bouteilles vides. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, utiliser cette boîte était plus difficile qu'avec la caisse, qui elle, était exempte de bouteilles. Mcgonagall acquiesça, comme si elle avait su lire dans ses pensées. Harry pensa soudain à l'occlumencie mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment.  
Il redonna sa forme à la boîte de Bierraubeurres et continua de s'entraîner -avec beaucoup de lassitude, avec la caisse vide. Ce fut tout de suite plus facile. Commencer avec quelque chose de plus difficile lui avait permis de prendre de l'avance avec la caisse, plus aisée à métamorphoser. Il avait devant lui en énorme coussin d'un blanc immaculé, d'une forme plus conforme aux normes. Lorsqu'il appuya dessus, il lui semblait encore sentir les veinures du bois de la caisse, étonnemment, alors que le coton était tout à fait doux. Harry sourit triomphalement, mais le léger toussotement de Mcgonagall lui rappela qu'il fallait executer ce sort en informulé. D'un coup de baguette, Harry rendit sa forme initiale à la caisse. 

-Je ne serais pas étonnée que vous n'y arriviez pas aujourd'hui, Harry. C'est un sort que j'enseigne aux septièmes années, dès le début de l'année afin d'être sûre qu'ils bénéficient de beaucoup de temps avant les ASPICs pour savoir l'utiliser. 

Cette indication de Mcgonagall permit à Harry de retrouver sa motivation, comme si elle avait su précisément comment il fallait le stimuler. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la forme de la caisse, et sur celle qu'elle devait à voir après son intervention. Il imagina l'énorme pouf, dans la chambre de Dudley. Il était d'un rouge cramoisi et il voyait souvent son cousin avachi dessus. C'était un malheur pour son dos, sans doute, mais Harry n'avait qu'à le voir se frotter la panse pour deviner à quel point il était confortable. Il ferma les yeux pour imaginer plus facilement la transformation de la caisse.  
« Cumforto ! »  
De manière légère, sa main dessina une croix, se leva et s'abaissa. Il sentit la magie dans sa baguette. Il n'ouvrit qu'un oeil, presque craintif de voir le résultat. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près du but, il le savait. 

-Bravo, Potter, le félicita Mcgonagall avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Je vois que vous avez compris comment marchaient les informulés. Il nous reste à peu près une heure devant nous avant que Molly ne vous appelle dîner. C'est parfait. 

Elle sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape une petite bourse en cuir, pendant que Harry regardait sa création avec fierté. Mais Mcgonagall ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là, alors avec une pointe de deception, il rendit sa forme normale à la vieille caisse. 

-Je vous ai fait exécuter ce sortilège afin de connaître votre niveau en matière de sortilèges informulés mais aussi pour votre niveau en métamorphose. Potter, je crois ne pas me tromper en vous disant qu'il vous faudra un atout de taille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Harry resta muet. Mcgonagall regarda autour d'elle d'un air suspicieux, et dut se trouver satisfaite car elle continua. 

-J'ai pensé que vous faire devenir Animagus ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupide, desarçonné. 

-Mais professeur... 

-Vous ne vous inquietiez pas autant des règles à Poudlard, Potter, le coupa Mcgonagall avec un sourire incrédule. 

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry. Mais ça nécessite de nombreuses années d'apprentissage et Voldemort n'attendra pas que je réussisse ma transformation.  
Mcgonagall hocha la tête. 

-Devenir Animagus apporte de nombreux privilèges, magiquement parlant. Bien sûr, vous transformer en un animal est le plus important, mais il opère alors en vous de nombreux changements entre le moment où vous commencez l'apprentissage et le moment où vous le finissez. Rencontrer et connaître la nature de votre animal prendra quelques mois si vous vous y prenez correctement, et quand ce sera fait, votre potentiel magique, votre concentration et votre capacité à lancer des sorts difficiles se trouveront décupler, en fonction de la puissance symbolique de votre animal. 

Harry fut bouche bée un instant. S'il avait rêvé de devenir animagus en troisième année, jamais il n'y avait repensé et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce serait Mcgonagall qui l'aiderait à le devenir. 

-Asseyez-vous, lui demanda-t-elle doucement. 

Les chaises du mariage avaient disparu mais Mrs Weasley avait pris le soin d'en laisser deux. Harry s'exécuta. Mcgonagall ouvrit sa bourse en cuir. 

-C'est un mélange des différentes poudres qu'on peut extraire de différents animaux magiques, chacun étant l'emblème d'une grande famille d'animaux normaux. Il y a, entre autre, de la poudre de corne de licorne, de croc de basilic, d'écaille de dragon, de véracrasse, aussi, que voulez-vous... Enfin je ne vais pas tout vous énumérer. Bref, ce mélange doit être enchanté pour nous être vraiment utile et la difficulté du sort rend cette petite bourse très difficile à obtenir, plus encore que la rareté des éléments qui la composent, voyez-vous. 

Harry pensa que c'était sans doute ce qu'elle était allée chercher à Poudlard.  
-C'est une poudre de rêve. L'inhaler vous plonge dans un sommeil magique -mais non réparateur, où vous êtes le plus susceptible de rencontrer votre animagus. Bien sûr, vous pouvez le rencontrer d'autres manières mais disons que la poudre de rêve provoque et accélère les choses. Une fois votre animagus rencontré pour la première fois, vous n'aurez plus besoin de l'utiliser, généralement, il viendra à vous de lui-même.  
Harry se sentit tout de suite partant pour l'essayer. Il était impatient, peu importe les risques d'échouer dont Mcgonagall parla ensuite. 

-Néanmoins, sachez que si être Animagus est très difficile, outre le temps qu'on met pour le devenir, c'est aussi parce qu'il est difficile de convaincre l'animal qui nous correspond de se lier à nous. Il faut beaucoup de patience mais je pense que cela en vaut la peine. 

-On peut commencer ? 

-Non, vous essayerez seul, pendant votre temps libre. Les fois où nous nous verrons, nous discuterons de vos progrès mais il vous reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre.  
Harry fut déçu. Elle lui tendit la bourse en cuir après l'avoir renoué avec précaution. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de vraiment utiliser cette poudre sans devenir insomniaque. 

-Combien de temps la poudre agit-elle et en quelle quantité ?, demanda-t-il. 

-Une pincée pour une vingtaine de minutes. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être très prévoyant, vous pourrez sortir de votre sommeil comme il vous plaira. Soyez néanmoins prudent de ne pas irriter votre animagus en le quittant trop précipitamment. Et bien je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Potter. Saluer Molly de ma part, voulez-vous ? 

Et aussi précipitamment que les fois dernières, Mcgonagall disparut dans un « crac ! ». De manière quasi synchrone, Mrs Weasley appela Harry pour dîner.

Le soir de son premier cours avec Mcgonagall, Bill et Fleur étaient venus dîner. Harry, Hermione et Ron donnèrent à Bill leur liste sans le moindre commentaire (sauf ceux de la jeune Mrs Weasley, bien sûr). Les jours s'enchainèrent ainsi, au rythme des cours de Lupin et de Mcgonagall. Au bout de la deuxième semaine d'août, Harry était extenué, bien sûr, mais il tirait une grande fierté de ses progrès en informulés. Lupin et lui continuaient de se battre en duel. Harry n'apprenait aucun sort avec Lupin, mais avait vite su contrôler en informulés les sorts de combat, qu'il avait si souvent utilisé par le passé. Un jour, Lupin lui avait dit, irrité après qu'Harry n'ait pas réussi à éviter l'un de ses sorts avec un « protego » : 

-Tu dois te protéger en fonction du sort que je te lance ! 

-Et comment suis-je censé les entendre ?, avait rétorqué Harry, tout aussi irrité. 

-Sois attentif à ma baguette. 

Mais Lupin avait vite compris que si Harry n'utilisait que le « protego », c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait que ce sort là de défense. Les protego étaient très utiles contre les sorts d'attaque de force faibles ou moderés. Mais comme Lupin le lui avait dit : 

-Un bouclier n'est vraiment utile que s'il sert aussi de contre-sort. 

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Lupin lui enseigne un tel sort de protection, mais il était resté sur sa faim : lui et Lupin ne faisaient que se battre. Harry avait alors pensé que le loup-garou voulait qu'il apprenne les sorts en l'observant mais si Harry assimila les gestes et leurs conséquences, il ne connaissait pas les formules. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Lupin, qui était toujours aussi irrité de voir Harry n'utiliser que le sort du Bouclier. Le Gryffondor avait alors decidé de chercher dans le livre que lui avait offert Hermione le sortilège dont parlait Lupin. « Un bouclier qui protège aussi des maléfices », songeait-il en tournant les pages. Il avait déjà interrogé Hermione sur le sujet, avant de le chercher dans le livre mais le discours qu'elle lui avait fait l'avait assez embrouillé pour qu'il oublie le « Pour résumer, je ne sais pas » de clôture. Le livre de Hermione était très complet. Il touchait à chaque branche de la magie, de la magie noire jusque la magie ancienne. Il ne creusait pas vraiment, mais Harry pouvait trouver au moins une formule pour chaque genre de magie. 

Harry n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Les pages qu'il avait soulignées dans l'index lui firent gagner beaucoup de temps. 

-Aido Protectum !, lança-t-il à haute voix. 

C'était son deuxième essai. Un serpent s'enroula autour de son corps, sans le toucher, de la tête aux pieds. Ses anneaux lui auraient masqué la vue s'ils n'étaient pas bleu translucide. La tête du serpent tourné vers lui, Harry croisa son regard vide, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de paniquer, le serpent avait disparu. Harry resta pantois un instant. Avait-il échoué ? Il relut le paragraphe décrivant l'Aido Protectum. « Aido apparaît. Ses anneaux vous couvrent. Il est légèrement coloré d'une teinte vous correspondant à l'instant où vous lancez le sort mais globalement transparent. Il disparaît pour de bon au bout de quelques secondes ». 

-RON ! Ron ! Viens vite ! 

Ron lui avait jeté des sorts, mais Harry ne ressentait rien. Les rayons le touchaient, et le repoussaient parfois mais les effets du sort étaient annulés. Ron trouva ça formidable et émit le souhait d'essayer aussi. Harry lui avait prêté le livre pendant qu'il goûtait à quelques blagues des jumeaux Weasley. Rien, pas la moindre douleur ou la moindre altération physique. 

Hermione fut mise au courant quelques heures après. Elle fut heureuse de découvrir que son livre était utile à Harry. Mais quand, sans prévenir, elle lança un sort à Harry, ils furent tout deux déçus de constater qu'il tomba raide, pétrifié. 

Ils découvrirent plus tard que le sort de l'Aido Protectum ne durait généralement qu'une heure ou deux en début d'apprentissage. Dans le cas de Harry, ça avait bien duré une heure.  
Mais au suivant cours de Lupin, Harry n'avait pas lancé l'Aido Protectum. Il voulait savoir le lancer en informulé, et le faire durer plus longtemps, afin de prendre par surprise son professeur. 

Quant au projet de Mcgonagall, il n'avançait pas. Après deux semaines, Harry ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à utiliser la poudre de rêve. Pas par fainéantise, mais parce qu'il voulait être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Mcgonagall n'en était pas étonnée. Elle lui avait revelé qu'elle ne comptait pas parler des animagus avec lui, et qu'il devrait faire ses premières expériences seuls. Elle lui enseigna donc les métamorphoses et les sortilèges. Il était de notoriété publique, à Poudlard, que le professeur Mcgonagall était un professeur, certes sevère, mais avec qui il était agréable d'apprendre. Ce qui s'appliquait à une classe entière, s'appliquait aussi à un élève seul, songea Harry. Il apprenait vite. 

Les réactions de Ron et Hermione, quand il le leur révéla son apprentissage d'animagus ne furent pas tout à fait les mêmes que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ce fut Ron qui souligna l'illégalité de l'entreprise et Hermione qui s'émerveilla, comme si le projet était blanchi par la présence de Mcgonagall 

-Mais c'est pas illégal ?, avait demandé, interdit, Ron. 

-Harry ! C'est merveilleux ! Enfin bien sûr, c'est illégal, mais si c'est le professeur Mcgonagall...

Mais le jour d'essayer la poudre de rêve arriva enfin. C'était juste après un duel épuisant contre Lupin. Il l'avait liberé plus tôt, et même s'il ne lui avait rien dit, Harry devina que c'était à cause de la pleine lune, approchant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler l'Aido Protectum en informulé, et irrité de ses échecs, il préféra se consacrer à autre chose pour le moment. Il lui restait plusieurs heures avant le dîner et Ron et Hermione étaient occupés avec leurs devoirs (qu'ils devaient finalement faire !). 

Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre, après avoir prévenu Ron et Hermione de ne pas le déranger. Il se sentait à la fois anxieux et impatient. Assis sur la chaise du bureau de Ron, il sortit le sachet de poudre de rêve et en versa un peu dans sa paume. « Une pincée pour une vingtaine de minutes », se rappela-t-il. Il versa encore de la poudre dans sa paume. Il était étonnant de voir comme elle était banale. Elle ne ressemblait pas à de la poudre de licorne, mais à du sable étonnamment régulier. Il leva la main au-dessus de sa tête, et et ouvrit le poing, libérant ce qu'il contenait.

Harry flottait au-dessus de son corps. Que la poudre de rêve provoque ou non un sommeil réparateur, il ronflait bruyamment. Il trouva cela amusant mais ne sourit pas. Il essaya mais n'y parvint pas : il ne sentait pas ses zygomatites. Harry leva ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux, mais il n'y parvint pas non plus : il n'avait pas de mains, ni d'yeux. Il paniqua l'espace d'un instant avant de sentir un souffle chaud sur son cou non présent : « tu n'es pas en danger », entendit-il grâce à ses oreilles inexistantes. 

Il se sentit apaisé et ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau sur son corps reposant. Mais ce n'était pas le même Harry avachi sur le bureau de Ron qu'il vit. Il se voyait, quelques minutes plus tôt, en train de se battre avec Lupin. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois d'utiliser l'Aido Protectum, en vain. Lupin avait deviné qu'il essayait quelque chose puisque Harry ne se protégeait plus du tout, même pas avec le sort du Bouclier et qu'il investissait tous ses efforts dans l'Aido. Un vent qu'il n'avait pas senti pendant le duel lui effleura la joue, et il se trouva cette fois la veille, à la fin de sa leçon avec Mcgonagall. Elle lui disait que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, elle lui enseignerait quelques formules puissantes lui permettant de changer n'importe quel objet en un autre. Jusqu'ici, durant sa scolarité, il avait uniquement appris à changer un objet précis en un autre objet précis. Il cligna des yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il était le jour du mariage. Il nota que les différentes scènes auxquelles il assistait étaient de plus en plus espacées dans le temps. Il balaya la pièce du regard Un homme brun, au bout du quatrième rang, se curait le nez discrètement.. Ron lui demandait ce que Mcgonagall lui voulait et Hermione retenait difficilement ses larmes. Il remarqua que Bob Arline avait été juste derrière lui et qu'il avait regardé avec plus d'intérêt sa nuque que l'autel où Bill et Fleur se tenaient.

Ainsi, pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures et des heures, il remonta jusqu'au premier jour d'été qu'il passa chez les Dursley. A une ou deux reprises, tandis qu'il somnolait légèrement devant des scènes qu'il avait déjà vécues, une voix rauque lui murmurait d'être attentif et Harry sentait sa vue devenir floue. Il sentit alors la monture de ses lunettes disparaître et en plissant des yeux, il voyait des détails qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais remarquer.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru d'abord, il n'avait pas été brusquement coupé de son dernier souvenir, après que le temps ait été écoulé. Tout cela avait été très doux et en voyant l'heure, Harry se demanda s'il avait été retenu « là-bas », de son propre chef ou s'il était si tard parce que Mcgonagall s'était trompée dans les proportions qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Les deux pincées qu'il avait pris l'avaient fait dormir deux heures. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se massa sa nuque douloureuse. Il avait oublié d'enlever ses lunettes et quand il les rehaussa sur son nez, il les sentit légèrement tordues. 

-Reparo !, marmonna-t-il en s'étirant. 

La position qu'il avait choisi s'était revelée très inconfortable. Il se redressa malgré les fourmis qu'il sentait dans ses jambes. 

-Alors ? 

Il sursauta. Dans l'ombre, Hermione et Ron étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le lit de ce dernier. 

-Et bien, commença-t-il avec un sourire penaud. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu quelque chose de spécial, j'ai remonté mes souvenirs, en fait... 

Il récupéra la précieuse bourse en cuir et la renoua. Il la rangea avec précaution dans un tiroir du bureau de Ron. 

-C'est formidable, Harry !, couina Hermione. 

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. 

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, dit Harry, les sourcils haussés. 

-C'est évident ! Ton animagus se révélera à toi le jour, dans ta vie, où vous avez été le plus proches ! 

-Et s'il n'a pas assez de poudre pour remonter jusque sa naissance ?, demanda avec impertinence Ron. 

Harry et lui échangèrent un sourire complice. 

-D'après ce que je sais, continua Hermione, imperturbable. Même avant ce moment-là, tu pourras deviner qui est ton animagus. Tu le sentiras plus proche de toi à certains moments, ou tu te souviendras tout seul de l'instant où tu t'es senti proche d'un animal. Sois patient, voilà tout. 

Harry acquiesça, pensif. Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand Mrs Weasley les appela à dîner. 

Ils mangeaient de manière joyeuse et conviviale lorsque Mr Weasley transplana à l'entrée. Il se précipita dans la cuisine.  
-Vous devriez lire ça, dit-il, le visage sombre, en laissant tomber à côté des haricots verts l'édition du soir de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_**J'espère que c'est plus lisible… **_

_**Bonne review !**_


	5. Bienfaits et étranges faits de Springton

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, qu'y' paraît.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **  
Harry travaille dur afin d'être à la hauteur des espérances de tous. Les duels avec Lupin sont difficiles. Tandis qu'il réussit à contrôler certains sorts difficiles, il se trouve toujours confronté à la difficulté de l'informulation. Mais Harry est motivé par la proposition de Mcgonagall : le faire devenir animagus. Sa première expérience avec la poudre de rêve, lui permettant d'entrer en contact avec son animagus, s'avère ennuyante mais Hermione lui assure que c'est normal, et qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre la patience.  
Mais quelle est donc cette mauvaise nouvelle qu'a à leur apprendre Mr Weasley, rentré etonnamment tôt du ministère ? Et pourquoi Rogue cherchait-il Malefoy ?

_**Merci pour vos reviews bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre V – Bienfaits et étranges faits d'Adèle Springton**

-Qui êtes-vous ? 

Le vieil homme à l'odeur de chèvres passa derrière le comptoir de son bar miteux. Sa haute taille rivalisait avec la tenue élégante et d'aristocrate de l'inopportun. 

-Mon nom est..., commença le visiteur. 

-Oui, oui, je sais qui vous êtes. Je veux dire... Que faites-vous ici ? 

Dumbledore connaissait effectivement l'identité du sorcier. Depuis quelques semaines, comme tout le monde, il avait vu son visage souriant et confiant sur tous les journaux. 

-Vous mettre en garde. 

Springton abandonna son assurance pour adopter un ton grave. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il alla droit au but. 

-Les mangemorts seront là d'une minute à l'autre, et le seul moyen de sauver le jeune Malefoy est en ma possession. 

En une fraction de secondes, les deux sorciers se trouvèrent avec une baguette entre les yeux. Dumbledore avait réagi au quart de tour et menaçait Springton. Mais le ministre avait été plus vif que ce à quoi il s'attendait. 

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous battre. 

Springton baissa sa baguette et la tendit à l'homme de grande taille. 

-Permettez-moi de le voir. Ecoutez. Vous entendez les pas dans la rue, n'est-ce pas ? Ils arrivent. Je risque doublement ma vie. 

-Par votre présence et en essayant de le sauver ? 

Springton sourit humblement. Toute trace de modestie sur son visage semblait feinte. 

-Entre autre, dit-il. Il inclina la tête. Vous avez ma baguette, permettez-moi s'il vous plait... 

Que ce fut parce qu'il s'était montré particulièrement éloquent ou que ce fut grâce à l'anxiété dans ses yeux, Dumbledore mena Springton à Malefoy. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Des rayons lumineux, dont la source leur était à tous inconnus, passèrent à travers les pierres du cachot. Et lorsque Dumbledore eut suffisamment repris ses esprits, et lorsque Springton ne fut plus aveuglé, ils remarquèrent que le jeune Malefoy n'était plus là. D'un geste vif, Springton arracha sa baguette des mains de Dumbledore. 

Et sans attendre davantage que les Mangemorts le trouvent, il transplana quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. 

a87;  
a87;a87;

Mrs Weasley aidait son mari à se débarrasser de son manteau pendant que Ron récupérait le journal. Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard anxieux et Ron lit à haute voix le gros titre. 

-Springton empêche un massacre. Le Chemin de Traverse, attaqué. 

A côté, Mr Weasley marmonnait. Harry et Hermione se levèrent, préférant lire eux-mêmes tandis que Mrs Weasley écoutait son fils avec épouvante.

-Une attaque !

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait agi ! Comment aurait-il pu être au courant s'il n'était pas vraiment l'homme du Seigneur des Tenèbres ?, grogna Ron 

_**SPRINGTON EMPÊCHE UN MASSACRE ! LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE, ATTAQUE.**_

_Le charismatique et fraîchement élu ministre de la Magie, Adèle Springton, est bel et bien l'homme de force que décrivaient les prospectus dans nos boîtes à lettres ! Accueilli avec près de soixante treize pour cent des voix, le premier jour de son premier mandat est placé sous le signe de la sérénité. En effet, la première action du ministre fut de déjouer l'attaque de Détraqueurs de ce samedi 18 août, visant la célèbre avenue du Chemin de Traverse. Adèle Springton dépêcha de nombreuses patrouilles d'Aurors quelques heures avant l'attentat. Un coup de chance ? Une source qui préfère rester anonyme nous confie : « Adèle est très pointilleux en matière de sécurité. Son premier réflexe a été de faire interroger le dernier partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui capturé. Ça n'a pas été concluant mais la seule chose qu'on a réussi à en tirer à tout de suite fait deviner à Adèle ce qui allait se passer. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un doté d'un tel sens de la déduction ! »  
Mais certains sorciers restent méfiants et campent sur leur position. Wren Patterson nous dit, en termes bien pesés : « Il est étrange que les troupes de Springton aient été en place avant même que l'attaque ne commence. On doit louer l'intuition de Springton, et non sa promptitude à réagir»._

Harry regagna sa place. Même Mr Weasley, qui avait accepté l'idée de n'avoir aucune preuve pour condamner Springton, semblait méfiant. Harry devina que la cause de sa colère était d'avoir laissé élire un éventuel partisan de Voldemort. D'une petite voix, Hermione demanda. 

-Comment se fait-il que Springton ait été élu alors que Scrimgeour a démissionné ? 

-Quand Fudge a démissionné, il a passé le pouvoir à Scrimgeour sans qu'il y ait eu d'élections et Scrimgeour a démissionné juste quelques mois avant. Elles auraient dû avoir lieu dans quatre mois. Quand Scrimgeour a proposé à Springton son poste, Springton l'a refusé publiquement, en disant qu'il préférait attendre les élections et laisser la communauté magique choisir, répondit Mr Weasley. 

-Alors il n'y a pas eu de ministre de la Magie entre temps ? 

-Non, jusqu'aux élections de la semaine dernière, du moins et Springton en est sorti avec une image anoblie. 

-Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avons pas pu voter ?, interrogea Harry. 

-Ron ne s'est pas inscrit sur les listes électorales à temps, répondit Mr Weasley avec un ton désapprobateur en regardant son fils, les sourcils froncés. Et toi et Hermione, vous étiez trop jeunes. 

Harry acquiesça. 

-Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas trop évident d'accuser Springton ? 

-La plupart des gens verront plus facilement le nombre de vies sauvées, répondit Mr Weasley. 

Mais le trio et les parents de Ron ne débattirent pas sur le sujet ce soir-là. Tous savaient que même si ce Springton était étrange, il avait tout de même permis d'éviter un massacre.

Jusque la fin de l'été, plus aucun attentat ne fit l'objet d'un article dans la Gazette. Harry et Hermione avaient conscience que bien d'autres meurtres avaient dû être commis mais même Mr Weasley n'avait pas eu connaissance de tels faits. 

Les cours avec Mcgonagall et Lupin continuèrent et la directrice des Gryffondor fut satisfaite d'apprendre que son élève avait commencé à utiliser la poudre de rêve. Harry était remonté jusque le meurtre de Dumbledore. A certains moments, Harry entendait la même voix que les fois dernières. Et quand il avait voulu fermer les yeux lorsque Rogue leva sa baguette, on lui tonna de les garder ouverts. Il entendit une fois de plus Dumbledore supplier Rogue. Malgré le fait qu'à ce moment-là il ait été couvert de sa cape, il se voyait d'en haut. Pétrifié par Dumbledore dans une position ridicule, Harry fut anéanti par la honte quelques jours durant. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais Mcgonagall lui avait accordé quelques mots de soutien. Elle avait sans doute deviné quelque chose.

Les progrès de Harry l'amenèrent à contrôler l'Aido Protectum. Lupin avait été si fier de lui qu'il avait commencé à prononcer à haute voix les sorts qu'il lançait. Harry avait déjà mémorisé et essayé quelques uns de ceux qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement utiles. Notamment l'Aegir Ventum. Quand il l'avait essayé la première fois, il s'était senti vexé du sourire amusé de Lupin. 

-Tu me rappelles James. Tu te laisses impressionner par les sorts spectaculaires, qui font beaucoup de bruit. 

L'Aegir Ventum, lorsqu'il était bien lancé -ce qu'Harry était encore incapable de faire, pour l'instant, permettait de retourner le sort de son adversaire contre lui. Lupin l'avait utilisé à plusieurs reprises. Le rayon du sortilège de Harry se faisait alors repoussé par un vent contraire vers lui, et l'Aido Protectum ne l'en protégeait pas. 

-La plupart des boucliers ne protègent que des sorts de l'adversaire, lui avait expliqué d'un ton docte Hermione, lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé. 

Avec Mcgonagall, Harry apprenait à changer d'apparence. Il se souvenait, en sixième année, du cours où il avait dû changer de couleur son sourcil droit. L'exercice, qui lui avait paru extraordinairement difficile, lui était désormais très facile à utiliser. Maintenant qu'il savait changer de couleur sa pilosité, Mcgonagall tentait de lui apprendre à métamorphoser la forme de son nez. La première fois, Harry s'était retrouvé avec un nez de cochon en pensant à Tonks.  
Mais l'été touchait à sa fin et Harry n'y parvenait toujours pas. Frustré, il ne pouvait même pas s'exercer seul. Mcgonagall lui avait interdit d'essayer de changer de forme de nez seul, c'était dangereux. Harry ne savait pas s'il y arriverait un jour, ses cours avec Mcgonagall continueraient-ils ? Elle avait éludé la question d'une manière très mystérieuse, quand il le lui avait demandé.

-Harry, chéri, as-tu fait ta valise ? 

C'était la veille de la rentrée. Harry sortait d'un duel avec Lupin. Il n'était pas aussi exténué qu'à l'habitude, signe que son endurance avait grandi. 

-Euh... Il me reste quelques babioles à ranger, et ce sera fait, mentit-il. 

-Parfait, dit Mrs Weasley avec un sourire. Vous savez, les enfants -enfin non, vous n'êtes plus des enfants, je suis très contente que vous ayez décidé de finir vos études.  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en piquant avec sa fourchette un bout de viande. Harry ne réagit pas. Finir ses études, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Si l'été passé avec Lupin et Mcgonagall lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'il y avait bien des choses qu'il ignorait, il refusait catégoriquement de faire sa dernière année. C'était justement parce qu'il n'avait pas autant d'expérience que Voldemort qu'il devait agir vite. Il finit son assiette en silence. Il devait reconnaître que retourner à Poudlard le rendait assez allègre. Il avait conscience de tous les dangers qui le menaçaient et oui, ce n'était que par pure nécessité qu'il y retournait et non pour suivre des cours. Mais Poudlard restait le seul endroit où il s'était véritablement senti chez lui depuis qu'il était né. 

Sans que les habitudes changent, ce fut Mrs Weasley qui les chassa de la cuisine pour qu'ils aillent dormir. 

-Mais maman ! Il est tout juste huit heures !, avait protesté Ron. 

Harry, lui, faisait enfin sa valise. Mais avant d'y ranger ses affaires, il avait dû la vider entièrement. C'était un bazar complet, sans doute parce qu'il avait rangé très vite ses affaires, le jour où Lupin était venu le chercher et qu'il n'avait pas songé à la ranger entre temps. Ce fut une mission périlleuse qui lui infligea de nombreuses blessures. Du verre cassé parsemait le fond de sa malle. Des fioles de potion cassées. Et puis aussi, le vieux miroir de Sirius. Il se débarrassa de tout cela, sans regret. Il n'avait pas besoin d'objets pour se souvenir de son parrain. La main ensanglantée, il mit de côté la plupart des livres de sixième année. Il garda néanmoins celui du prince. Il avait beau être ce qu'il était, il lui avait été très utile. 

-Episkey, marmonna-t-il en se soignant la main. 

Il avait beau être devenu très bon en informulés, il avait tout de même articulé le sort à haute voix. 

Ses nouveaux livres prirent place au fond de sa malle, au-dessus sa cape d'invisibilité, avec son kit de potion et son nécessaire à balai. Il cala l'éclair de feu avec soin et plia enfin ses vêtements. Il rangea ses affaires plus personnelles dans une poche de la cape que lui avait offert Ron. La bague de Gaunt, la carte des maraudeurs entre autre mais aussi la poudre de rêve. Mais après réflexion, il la laissa sur la table, à côté des affaires qu'il comptait porter le lendemain : peut-être, dans le train, pourrait-il l'utiliser ? Le trajet était long... Il passa néanmoins le faux médaillon de Serpentard autour de son cou. 

-Vous ne dormez pas encore ?, s'étonna Mrs Weasley en pénétrant dans la chambre inopinément. 

-Si, si, bougonna Ron en se tournant dans son lit. Mais c'est difficile, à cette heure-ci. 

Harry sourit, boucla sa valise et alla s'allonger. Cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il tombe paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

La mauvaise humeur de Ron, le lendemain, ne changea rien à l'horaire que leur imposa Mrs Weasley. Son fils, Hermione, Ginny et Harry étaient debout à sept heures, et qu'importe si le train partait à onze heures. 

-Votre père a réussi à obtenir une voiture, et vous connaissez sa position en ce moment... On lui a imposé certaines heures..., avait expliqué Mrs Weasley. Et puis au moins, pour une fois, on sera en avance. 

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula pour cette raison dans un silence qui n'était troublé que par les couverts et l'humeur joyeuse de Mr Weasley. C'était sans doute le plus fatigué d'eux six, mais il ne cessait de s'extasier devant les explications patientes d'Hermione quant aux avions. Il était près de huit heures et demi lorsque tous les Weasley, avec en plus Hermione et Harry et leurs bagages à tous, s'installèrent dans la petite voiture du ministère. Elle avait été agrandie magiquement et ils auraient tous pu être mieux installés mais il fallait compter en plus deux Boursouflets, Hedwige et Coquecigrue et Pattenrond. Harry songea que le contraste était grand entre les Aurors de l'année dernière et cette voiture. 

-Professeur Maugrey !, s'exclama Hermione. 

A la place du conducteur, devant un volant qui bougeait tout seul, était assis Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Il répondit aux salutations de tous pour un simple grognement, aux aguets.  
Ils arrivèrent à King Cross dans les environs de dix heures. Quelques élèves étaient déjà là avec leurs parents, qu'on reconnaissait sorciers grâce aux chouettes ou à leurs tenues, mais l'agitation habituelle des dernières minutes n'était pas encore là, à la grande joie de Maugrey. La voie 9 ¾ venait d'ouvrir et les étranges personnages que quelques moldus regardaient, intrigués, s'engouffrèrent à travers le mur dans le quai. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoique ce soit. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ?, demanda Ginny en fixant l'air impatient la grande horloge. 

-On va attendre, grogna Maugrey, ayant l'air satisfait de sa boutade.  
Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un sourire. 

-Voyons Ginny, ce n'est qu'une heure de trajet en plus... Profitons-en pour vous trouver les meilleurs compartiments 

Le train était vide d'élèves et avancer dans le long couloir était tout de suite plus facile. Mrs Weasley les accompagnait mais Mr Weasley, après des au revoir precipités, avait dû repartir. Maugrey, lui, avait dit monter la garder derrière. 

-Maman, t'es pas obligée de nous accompagner..., marmonnait Ginny, de mauvaise humeur. 

-Je ne l'ai fait pour aucun de mes enfants ! Vos amis ne sont pas encore là, je peux bien vous aider... 

Harry aimait beaucoup Mrs Weasley, mais il était pressé qu'elle s'en aille. Être arrivé à l'avance lui permettait, à Ron, Hermione et à lui de prendre le compartiment le plus en avant dans le train (soit, celui qui était le moins remarqué). Harry espérait qu'en se trouvant vite seul, il aurait plus de temps devant lui pour utiliser la poudre de rêve.  
A dix heures et demi, les élèves commençaient à affluer dans le train. Harry s'était déjà habillé et Ginny les quittait pour rejoindre ses amis. Mrs Weasley était sortie et elle donnait des consignes à Ron par la fenêtre. 

-Surtout, fais bien attention à ta soeur !, conclut-elle en reprenant sa respiration. 

Et puis, elle se tourna vers Harry. 

-Quant à toi, jeune homme, ne fourre pas ton nez là où il doit rester éloigner ! Tu as déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça, dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Je t'enverrais des chocolats pour les vacances d'Halloween, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton affectueux. 

-Et moi ?, s'indigna Ron. 

-Toi aussi, si tu me promets de ne pas les confondre avec un cadeau de Romilda Vane ! 

L'empoisonnement l'année dernière de Ron avait inquieté assez longuement Mrs Weasley pour qu'elle le dise sans avoir conscience de la gêne occasionnée. Les oreilles de Ron prirent une jolie teinte écarlate. 

-Et sois aussi bien prudent !, eut le temps d'ajouter Mrs Weasley alors que le train démarrait. 

Harry sortit l'habituelle bourse en cuir qu'il sortait quand il avait du temps libre. Ron se laissa tomber sur la banquette. 

-Dis Harry... Je me demandais... 

-Mmh ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il dosait soigneusement la dose. « Une pincée pour une vingtaine de minutes ». 

-Et si nous aussi, nous devenions animagi ? 

Harry leva la tête, qu'à moitié surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce que Ron soulève la question que lui et Hermione se posaient sans doute depuis longtemps. Il trouvait l'idée mauvaise. Pas par pur égoïsme mais parce qu'il n'imaginait ni l'un ni l'autre le devenir. 

-Tu disais que c'était illégal, y'a pas si longtemps, dit-il simplement. 

Il savait que le sujet risquait de devenir brûlant et il marchait sur des oeufs. 

-Je sais mais... Je me demande quel animal pourrait être mon animagus. 

Hermione suivait l'échange sans mot dire. 

-Je suis désolé Ron, mais je ne crois pas que j'ai assez de poudre pour nous trois. 

-On peut se trouver nous-mêmes notre poudre, intervint Hermione. 

-Et bien ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ce que vous devez faire, répondit calmement Harry. Mais réfléchissez-y quand même, ça reste illégal. Bon... J'y vais. 

« J'y vais » voulait dire dans ce cas qu'il allait s'endormir. Ron hocha la tête, pensif, mais Harry était déjà loin.

Il flottait au-dessus de sa propre personne et de Dumbledore. Ils étaient dans la caverne, peu avant le meurtre du directeur de Poudlard.  
« Je ne crois pas que tes pouvoirs seront pris en considération, comparés aux miens »  
C'était la phrase qui avait introduit la scène. 

Lui et Dumbledore montèrent dans la barque. Le Harry flottant ressentait un dégoût inexprimable. La vue de dessus qu'il avait du lac était répugnante. L'eau lui semblait moins sombre et il discernait sans mal ces centaines, ces milliers de cadavres aux yeux ouverts, empilés les uns sur les autres. Certains bougeaient de façon sinistre, malgré leurs membres désarticulés. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'inconfort qu'ils auraient senti s'ils avaient été vivants, ils semblaient se préparer à attaquer. Harry cligna des yeux, espérant douloureusement qu'une fois ouverts, il sentirait ce vent indicateur d'un changement de lieu. 

-Est-ce que j'ai ta parole que tu feras tout ton possible pour m'obliger à boire cette potion jusqu'au bout ?, lui demandait Dumbledore. 

Il eut beau discuter, il finit par obtempérer. Il cligna des yeux une fois. Dumbledore buvait sa première gorgée. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, Dumbledore gémissait contre la fontaine. La troisième fois fut la bonne.

Il flottait au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch. C'était la fin du match. Le lion du chapeau de Luna Lovegood rugit quand il attrapa le vif d'or. Un éclair blanc passa devant les yeux de Harry. Il savait désormais faire la différence entre un simple souvenir et l'intervention d'un tiers. Il était sûr qu'à la fin de ce match, aucun objet ou animal blanc ne s'était trouvé à proximité. Mais il s'en fichait. Son double venait de descendre de son balai et embrassait Ginny Weasley. Il sourit, mais même cette scène ne réussit pas à chasser l'image de Dumbledore de son esprit.

Il buvait la potion de la chance, Felix Felicis. Harry était habitué à ses grands sauts. Parfois, les scènes se passaient en temps normal, d'autres fois, certains moments étaient coupés et d'autres fois, un grand bond l'emmenait loin avant. 

Les scènes suivantes l'amenèrent de l'enterrement d'Aragog jusque son passage à l'infirmerie et la bagarre entre Kreattur et Dobby. 

Il revint au Poudlard Express au moment où McLaggen le faisait tomber de son balai et l'assommait avec la batte de Peakes. 

-Alors ?, l'accueillit le sourire d'Hermione.  
Harry se frotta la tempe. 

-Je viens de tomber dans les pommes à cause de McLaggen.  
Ron éclata d'un rire joyeux. 

-Bon timing, on voit Poudlard. 

a87;  
a87;a87;

-Tu trouves pas que Snivellus a l'air trop heureux, ces temps-ci ?, interrogea un jeune sorcier en robe rouge et or. 

Il venait d'atterrir sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue du stade de Quidditch. A ses côtés, un séduisant jeune homme l'attendait, lui aussi en tenue de joueur. Il était au sol, plaquant le coffre où on rangeait les balles. Le peu de temps qu'il accordât à cette tâche révélait qu'il était habitué à ranger les Cognards. 

-Il s'est trouvé un nouveau copain, ricana Sirius Black. 

Il se releva et prit fermement le coffre. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux balles qui s'agitaient, à l'intérieur. Lui et James se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Dans les gradins, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow les attendaient. 

-Il est pas net, d'ailleurs, ce nouveau.., marmonna James.

-Aucun Serpentard n'est net, répondit Sirius d'un ton plein de sagesse. 

-Oui mais lui, il est encore plus pas net !, insista James. 

-Moins net que Rogue ?, s'étonna Sirius. 

James sembla hésiter, puis hocha la tête. 

-Tu le trouveras comme les autres une fois qu'on l'aura accueilli à notre manière. 

-Sans doute, répondit-il en sortant de son sac une paire de lunettes rondes.  
Sirius mettait ses chaussures. Le reste de l'équipe s'était déjà changé et était parti vers la Grande Salle depuis longtemps. Mais Sirius et James se plaisaient à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas comme tout le monde et ils adoraient arriver en retard au dîner. C'avait quelque chose de théâtral auquel James tenait beaucoup. 

Les deux adolescents allèrent rejoindre leurs amis. Peter et Rémus étaient déjà descendus des gradins. 

-Aïe... Lunard n'a pas l'air ravi 

Rémus tapait du pied d'un air impatient en les regardant arriver. 

-Vous faites exprès de programmer vos entraînements juste avant le repas ! Et vous faites exprès de nous faire arriver en retard !, les accusa-t-il, l'air las. 

-Non coupable, votre honneur !, plaida James en levant la main gauche. 

Sirius et lui échangèrent un sourire complice. 

-On réfléchissait juste à la prochaine blague qu'on ferait pour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau, ajouta Patmol pour apaiser Rémus, qui ne semblait pas décolérer.  
Peter applaudit d'un air enthousiaste, radieux tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher vers le château. 

-Oh oui ! Oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'utiliser la cape, pour l'harceler quand il sera seul dans les couloirs ?, proposa-t-il. Il deviendra dingue !, commenta-t-il avec un sourire dévoilant de petites dents de rongeur. 

Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans ses paroles, mais aucun des Maraudeurs ne sembla le remarquer. James secoua la tête de gauche à droite. 

-Trop banal. Non, il faut quelque chose qui soit à la hauteur des rumeurs qui courent sur lui. 

Il y a une semaine, un nouvel élève s'était fait répartir. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant si on omettait le fait que la rentrée avait eu lieu il y a un mois et qu'il était entré directement en septième année. Les nombreuses entailles qu'il avait au visage et son air légèrement boitilleux des premiers jours avaient faits courir les rumeurs les plus folles sur son compte. On le disait, notamment, rescapé d'une attaque de Mangemorts où toute sa famille avait péri, sauf lui. Il avait vite trouvé la sombre compagnie de Rogue mais il restait aussi taciturne que le premier jour.

-Vous pensez que c'est vrai, ce qu'on dit sur sa famille ?, demanda Peter. 

-Impossible. Un mangemort n'attaque pas un autre mangemort, répondit d'un ton catégorique James. 

-Sauf si c'est un traître, ce qui n'est pas mieux, poursuivit Sirius. 

-Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que Springton est un mangemort ?, intervint Rémus. 

James et Sirius le regardèrent du même air à la fois interdit et étonné, les sourcils haussés et les yeux ronds. Un ensemble parfait. Penauds, ils dirent en choeur. 

-Ben Lunard... C'est un Serpentard ! 

Rémus soupira en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Mais il n'était plus fâché. Il affichait désormais un sourire en coin, qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer pour prendre un ton ironique. 

-C'est vrai, ça explique tout, dit-il, l'air amusé. 

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ce soir-là, tous les regards furent braqués sur eux, à cause de leur retard. James et Sirius affichaient un air suffisant en regagnant leur place, fiers de l'effet. Peter les suivait, le dos rond et Rémus faisait celui qui ne se doutait de rien. Mais aucun d'entre eux, quelques minutes plus tard, ne purent éviter la tornade rousse qui déboula. 

-POTTER ! Tu nous as fait perdre vingt points !, hurla-t-elle furieusement, sans couvrir le brouhaha de la salle.

a87;  
a87;a87;

Même si Mcgonagall l'avait prévenu, il fut étrange à Harry de découvrir une autre personne qu'elle, à la place du directeur. Springton s'était montré généreux et avait offert la place de directeur à son prédécesseur, Scrimgeour. Harry balaya la salle du regard, n'accordant pas la moindre importance aux nouveaux élèves. Ni Malefoy, ni Rogue n'étaient vus à l'horizon. Ce n'était pas étonnant... De nombreux élèves étaient également manquants. Poudlard s'était surtout dépeuplé d'énormément de Serpentard.

_Il y a bien longtemps,  
Quatre sorciers étaient fort contents,  
De voir leur oeuvre ainsi achevée  
Après tant d'épreuves surmontées.  
Ces sorciers vous les connaissez tous  
Même si votre savoir n'est encore qu'une jeune pouce  
Il y avait Rowena Serdaigle, l'intelligente  
A la Répartition, les élèves futés l'enchantent  
Il vous faudra de la perspicacité pour répondre à ses attentes  
Et puis Helga Poufsouffle, la loyale  
Les coeurs patients et fidèles méritent une médaille  
Selon ses critères de bataille.  
Vient ensuite Godric Gryffondor, le hardi  
Les coeurs faibles et les traîtres ne méritent que mépris  
Pour ce sorcier fort, qui des années a tant appris.  
Autrefois unis dans leur dur labeur.  
Les fondateurs se chamaillèrent une fois leur oeuvre fignolée.  
Peut-être était-ce dû à l'absence de sueur  
Mais ils se disputèrent et la discorde atteint leur coeur  
Née de leur opinion, sur la nature de leurs pairs.  
Car le dernier fondateur, Salazar Serpentard  
Ne choisissait pas les siens par hasard.  
Il exigeait la pureté du sang pour garnir ses rangs.  
Aujourd'hui, alors que chacun prétend  
Que l'étendard auquel il tend  
Est meilleur.  
Vous devriez vous rappeler,  
La triste histoire des fondateurs.  
Rowena, l'érudit et Helga la loyale,  
Refusèrent de trancher dans le combat qui fut fatal  
A l'unité de Poudlard. Et Salazar, finalement, s'exila.  
Ainsi divisé, Poudlard bien longtemps ne put  
Rester la maison des fondateurs, du tout début.  
Alors vous, les jeunes, faites moi donc une fleur  
Restez unis et ne répetez pas l'histoire  
De ma propre histoire._

Harry applaudit avec lassitude. Hermione fronçait les sourcils et Ron ne semblait pas trouver le message du Choixpeau bien intéressant, déjà tourné devant les plats vides. La répartition dura un peu moins longtemps que d'habitude et bien vite, la nourriture apparut, devant les yeux émerveillés des novices. Harry trouvait étrange que personne ne leur souhaite bon appétit. L'illustre personnage à la barbe argentée se tairait à jamais en débuts d'années.  
Les nombreux regards qu'Harry attiraient le laissèrent froid. Il avait, depuis bien longtemps, l'habitude d'être la curiosité générale, le jour de la rentrée. Il détailla la table des professeurs en enfournant un impressionnant morceau de viande dans sa bouche. Il croisa un instant le regard de Mcgonagall mais il fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup de coude. Hermione chuchota : 

-Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu risqué, de porter ça ? 

Elle désigna discrètement d'un signe de tête la bague. Harry haussa les épaules. Il tourna la bague et plaça ainsi à l'intérieur de sa main, vers la paume à l'abri des regards, la pierre noire qui l'ornait. C'était plus discret, songea-t-il cependant Hermione ne semblait pas satisfaite. Harry décida de l'ignorer et préféra plutôt de s'intéresser au nouveau professeur, à la droite de Scrimgeour.

-Il a l'air bizarre, ce nouveau prof, commenta Ron en suivant son regard. 

-Je ne pense pas, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, pas rancunière. Pas plus que ceux qui l'ont précédé en tout cas. 

-Ce doit être le ministère qui l'a collé là, comme Scrimgeour. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air d'être dans son assiette. 

Harry écouta Hermione et Ron débattre mais s'intéressait à son assiette. L'utilisation de la poudre de rêve lui creusait l'estomac et il en sortait souvent affamé. Voilà pourquoi il trouva injuste que les plats disparaissent si tôt. Scrimgeour fit mine de se lever et tout le monde tourna la tête sur lui. Ses cheveux qu'Harry avaient connu poivre sel étaient désormais entièrement gris. La politique l'avait usé, plus que les années qu'il avait dédiées à son poste de directeur du bureau des Aurors. 

-Une année nouvelle commence à Poudlard. Une année qui sera la scène de nombreux changements. Dumbledore est mort... 

-Sans blague, dit un peu trop fort Ron, l'air sombre. 

Scrimgeour le dévisagea. De la table des professeurs à celle de Gryffondor, son regard était toujours intense. 

-Dumbledore est mort, disais-je. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'élection du ministre de la magie entraîneront des modifications des règles de Poudlard. Mais d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Jerry Propyl.  
Cette information sembla être la seule qui avait jusqu'ici maintenu l'attention de Ron et Harry. Le dénommé Propyl ne sourit pas et ne se leva pas après les applaudissements polis de quelques élèves. Pendant quelques minutes mais moins longtemps que les habituels discours de Dumbledore, Scrimgeour continua à parler. Enfin, ils purent se lever. Harry fut l'un des premiers debout mais il n'eut pas la joie de regagner la salle commune. A grands pas, le directeur approchait. 

-Potter, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron et Hermione. 

-On va t'attendre, lui assura-t-elle. 

Ron lui jeta un regard hésitant mais se laissa entraîner par Hermione.  
Harry acquiesça et prit la suite de Scrimgeour qui allait vers la salle annexée à la Grande Salle, où Harry avait été mené après que son nom eût été tiré de la Coupe de Feu. 

-Le Ministre de la Magie vous attend derrière cette porte, dit simplement Scrimgeour. 

Harry remarqua alors ses yeux. Ils étaient vides et il avait de grandes cernes noires. Harry, instinctivement mit sa main dans la poche, à la recherche du contact rassurant de sa baguette.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Entrez ! 

-Vous ne venez pas ? 

Scrimgeour ricana. 

-Je crains que non. Ne faites pas attendre Mr. Springton, maintenant. 

Et Harry entra. Springton était là. C'était un homme de taille moyenne. A sa seule façon de se tenir, on voyait que c'était un sorcier issu d'une famille riche et sans doute de sang-pur. Il se retourna lentement. Son visage pointu et son sourire satisfait rappelaient quelque chose à Harry. 

-Bonsoir, Potter. 

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, la main toujours dans la poche. 

-Je ne vais pas vous attaquer, sinon, j'aurais demandé à Scrimgeour de le faire. 

-Il est sous Imperium, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Ce ne serait que justice, d'ailleurs, poursuivit Springton d'un ton songeur, sans lui prêter attention. Après tout, vous m'avez blessé très sérieusement, il y a longtemps. Enfin, pour toi il n'y a pas si longtemps. 

L'atmosphère de la pièce devint plus chaude. Ce n'était pas une image, le feu, dans son âtre, semblait s'être mis en colère et une lumière dont la source était autre que la cheminée éclaira le visage sceptique d'Harry. 

Tout se passa si vite qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de se débattre. Springton se précipita sur lui, lui sortit de force sa main de la poche. Mais il ne s'intéressait pas à la baguette d'Harry. La lumière devint plus intense, perçant de tous les côtés et Harry eut beau se débattre, Springton avait bien remarqué la bague. 

-Bon voyage, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. 

Les gestes de Harry furent plus engourdis, plus lents. Sa main dans celle de Springton, le ministre de la magie plaqua sur la bague de Gaunt son exacte réplique.  
Le dernier souvenir d'Harry fut l'air triomphal de Springton, qui le regardait disparaître.

_**Bonne review !**_


	6. Le secret le plus absolu

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, qu'y' paraît.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **  
Springton est un sauveur, le ministre qu'il fallait en temps de guerre. C'est ce que pense la communauté sorcière quand il empêche un massacre, au chemin de traverse, le jour où il est élu. Tandis qu'Harry s'interroge (comment Springton pouvait-il être au courant si ce n'est pas un Mangemort ?) et que l'été se termine le ministre fait ses affaires. Drago Malefoy disparaît mystérieusement après que Springton soit venu l'aider à échapper aux Mangemorts.  
Revenu à Poudlard avec ses amis, Harry n'y restera pas bien longtemps ! Le ministre a demandé à le voir, après avoir ensorcelé Scrimgeour, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Après une courte lutte, le Survivant disparaît tout bonnement de Poudlard.

_**Merci pour vos reviews bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre VI – Le secret le plus absolu**

Quand Harry se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut de vérifier si sa baguette était encore là. Oui. Il se massa les tempes. S'il était fait prisonnier, on ne lui aurait pas laissé sa baguette.  
Il regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans la même pièce. Difficilement, il se leva mais il tituba et tomba. Ses lunettes sautèrent et il les chercha à tâtons. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place et ses neurones refusaient de se connecter. Si seulement il pouvait avoir un peu mal à la tête. Harry essaya d'ignorer sa migraine et tendit l'oreille. Le silence auquel il s'était attendu fut remplacé par le bruit de centaines de couverts s'entrechoquant et de joyeuses discussions. Harry sentit son coeur battre plus vite en imaginant tous les scenarios possibles et imaginables. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et entrouvrit la porte. Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent et il eut, pendant un instant, la peur stupide de se faire remarquer à cause de ça. Il voyait Mcgonagall manger, son regard perçant balayant la salle du regard mais il ne pouvait ouvrir un peu plus la porte sans que tout le monde ne remarque qu'elle s'ouvrait toute seule. Harry s'interrogea. Son cerveau tambourinait moins contre sa boîte crânienne. Combien de temps était-il resté évanoui pour que ce soit de nouveau l'heure du dîner ? Un jour ? Plus d'un jour ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait trouvé alors qu'il ne semblait pas être fait prisonnier ? Puis, une chaise racla et une voix retentit dans toute la salle. Harry se pétrifia et cette fois, son coeur manqua un battement.  
-Nous voilà repus et bien nourris après un repas aussi copieux. J'espère que vous avez tous été aussi satisfaits que moi par cet excellent gigot dont j'aurai volontiers repris un autre morceau s'il n'était pas si tard ! 

Quelques rires retentirent. Harry laissa tomber sa cape et ferma soigneusement la porte. Il s'assit contre elle, choqué. Etait-ce un effet de la poudre de rêve ? Peut-être en avait-il pris et l'avait oublié ? Mais comment expliquer qu'il ne flottait pas au-dessus de son corps et qu'il était absolument sûr de ne pas en avoir pris ? Un gigantesque brouhaha s'élevait de l'autre côté de la porte. Les élèves se levaient. Et comment expliquer qu'il venait d'entendre la voix d'un Dumbledore bien vivant ? 

Comme s'il avait reçu une décharge, Harry leva fébrilement sa main juste devant ses yeux. La bague ! Elle était encore là. Il la regardait, comme si elle aurait pu répondre à ses questions. Il déglutit, perplexe. 

Avait-il une hallucination ? Harry se leva et réunit tout son courage. Il plaça sur lui la cape et s'assura avec un soin méticuleux qu'aucun bout de son anatomie ne dépasse. Il entrouvrit la porte : personne. Il passa comme un éclair dans la Grande Salle. Ca ne pouvait pas être une ruse de mangemorts, tout était trop réel. Deux vérités s'opposèrent alors dans son esprit : soit il hallucinait -mais il en doutait, soit il avait halluciné toute sa vie.  
Si Dumbledore était bien vivant, il devait pouvoir l'éclairer. Réfléchissant à la même cadence que sa marche -c'est-à-dire très vite, il utilisa tous les raccourcis, les passages secrets, qu'il connaissait afin de rejoindre très vite le bureau du directeur, avant lui. Il ignorait le mot de passe et ne pouvait attendre. Il monta quatre à quatre les dernières marches qui le séparaient de l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore et attendit. 

Une minute.  
Puis cinq, puis dix. Dumbledore n'apparaissait pas. Harry prit le taureau par les cornes et se plaça fermement devant la gargouille. 

-Je dois passer ! 

Mais rien n'y fit, aucun mécanisme ne s'enclencha. 

-Ouvre-toi !, insista Harry. Je dois parler à Dumbledore ! 

Après quelques minutes de vain monologue, Harry se trouva à énumérer toutes les sucreries qu'il connaissait, comme lors de sa première année. 

-Suçacides, plumes à sucre, sucettes à sang, babioles, non ça ne peut pas être ça... Chaudrons baveurs, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. 

-Nid de cafards ?, proposa quelqu'un derrière son dos.  
La gargouille tourna lentement sur elle-même. Harry eut un si violent sursaut que sa cape glissa. Derrière lui, un Dumbledore plus grand que jamais se dressait, les sourcils froncés. La scène se rejouait. 

-Vous n'êtes pas un de mes élèves et vous entrez sans autorisation de Poudlard pour vous faire prendre aussi bêtement ?, dit-il. 

Sa baguette n'était pas sortie mais l'avertissement caché sous ses paroles était tout aussi dissuasif. 

-Suivez-moi. 

Dumbledore s'engouffra dans le passage et Harry le suivit. Il resta silencieux. Tenter de faire le point dans cette situation était ridicule et il était plus grotesque encore de la part d'Harry de s'étonner davantage de la froideur de Dumbledore que du fait qu'il soit bel et bien en vie.  
Le directeur s'assit mais n'invita pas Harry à faire de même. 

-Que faites-vous dans mon école ? 

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il aurait voulu lui retourner la question, mais ce n'était pas très judicieux de tenir tête à un Dumbledore déjà passablement irrité. 

-Et bien... Je... Professeur, j'y étudie ! 

Harry n'était pas sûr de la réponse à apporter. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce avait changé. Il ne savait pas en quoi, mais il y avait des choses qui y manquaient. Fumseck, en revanche, le flamboyant phénix, était toujours là. 

Encore un fait étrange. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être interloqué ou juste ravi de les voir en vie. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était contre nature.  
Derrière ses lunettes demi-lune, les yeux de Dumbledore, jusque là froids, consentirent néanmoins à s'allumer d'une pointe de curiosité. 

-Asseyez-vous, dit-il enfin. 

Harry prit place. 

-Commencez par me dire ce que vous faites à Poudlard, répéta-t-il. 

-J'y étudie, répéta aussi Harry. 

-Jeune homme, je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître le nom de tous mes élèves mais je saurais reconnaître un intrus ! 

-Enfin professeur !, s'exclama Harry. C'est moi ! Harry ! 

-Je ne connais aucun Harry. Si l'on excepte Harold Meyer, qui est décédé il y a deux mois, assassiné par Voldemort lui-même. 

Le regard de Dumbledore s'était adouci. Harry devina que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas réagi au nom de Voldemort et aussi que Fumseck avait chanté quand il s'était présenté. 

-Monsieur, dit-il posément. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je ne suis pas une menace. 

Harry avait décidé de se plier au point de vue de Dumbledore. Son regard flamboyant l'analysait et il resta muet. 

-Quel est votre nom ? 

-Si vous l'ignorez, c'est peut-être que je ne dois pas le révéler, répondit Harry d'un ton songeur. 

Il avait enfin compris ce qu'il manquait, dans la pièce. C'était l'épée de Gryffondor. Si elle n'était pas là, que Dumbledore était vivant et qu'il ignorait son nom, cela voulait dire que la scène dont il était l'acteur se passait avant que la Chambre des Secrets n'ait été ouverte une seconde fois. Dumbledore se redressa sur son siège. Harry pensa pendant un instant qu'il allait lui jeter un sort mais le directeur n'en fit rien. 

-Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Un homme m'a attaqué et... 

Harry mit sa main dans la poche. Il n'était pas judicieux de parler à Dumbledore de la bague. 

-Et je me suis évanoui. Je me suis réveillée dans la même salle que celle où j'ai été attaqué. 

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez été attaqué dans Poudlard ? 

-Oui, mais maintenant, des choses étranges se passent... 

Harry hésita. Comment dire à Dumbledore qu'il devait être normalement mort et enterré ? 

-Quel genre de choses ? 

Harry resta muet. 

-Jeune homme, par les temps qui courent vous devinez que je ne peux pas me permettre de fermer les yeux. Vous êtes pénétré dans Poudlard malgré les nombreuses mesures de sécurité qui ont été prises. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas l'homme de Voldemort mais cela n'explique en rien votre présence ici et la blanchit encore moins. 

Harry eut envie de rire. Lui ? L'homme de Voldemort ? Mais c'était un rire nerveux qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. 

-Néanmoins, poursuivit Dumbledore. Votre visage m'est -comment dire ?, familier. Je pense être bien inspiré concernant votre identité, même si vous préférez taire votre nom. 

Il se pencha sur son bureau. Petit à petit, la vérité s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Harry. 

-Ma conclusion peut paraître quelque peu hâtive, Mr Potter, mais je pense que vous avez remonté le temps, dit-il d'un ton badin. 

Harry ne réagit pas. On lui avait dit de nombreuses fois qu'il était le sosie de son père.. Il se concentra à essayer d'employer un ton poli. 

-Monsieur, je pense qu'il peut y avoir une autre explication... 

-Laquelle ?, l'interrompit Dumbledore. 

-Je ne sais pas, mais remonter le temps d'aussi loin n'est pas possible 

Dumbledore rit. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, le directeur se méfiait toujours de lui. 

-Il existe bien des moyens de contourner les règles de l'espace-temps. Je meurs d'envie de vous interroger, d'ailleurs, mais je ne suis pas assez sot pour essayer. 

-En quelle année sommes-nous ?, demanda Harry. 

-Nous sommes le quatre octobre //// 

Harry baissa les yeux. Pas par soumission mais parce qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, effaré. L'explication de Dumbledore se tenait. Elle expliquait pourquoi il était en vie, pourquoi il ne le reconnaissait pas et tant d'autres choses. Mais comment la croire ? Et pourquoi Harry -s'il avait réellement remonté le temps, se trouvait-il à cette époque précise ? Celle où Sirius et où ses parents étaient encore vivants ? 

-Vous allez rester à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore d'un ton doux. 

On aurait pu croire qu'il essayait d'aider Harry, mais une fois encore, le Gryffondor comprit : Dumbledore ne voulait pas courir le risque de laisser une personne telle que lui dehors, alors que Voldemort était vivant, en pleine ascension. 

-Je vais essayer de vous faire revenir à votre époque pendant ce temps mais je dois d'abord connaître dans les moindres détails ce qui s'est passé avant que vous ne vous soyez reveillé. 

Harry acquiesça. Il pouvait avoir confiance en Dumbledore. 

-Je possède cette bague, dit-il en levant la main de manière très brève. C'a été un puissant artefact magique mais il ne possède plus de pouvoirs, à ma connaissance, désormais. Le ministre de mon époque a demandé à me voir. Nous avons échangé quelques mots, puis il a collé une bague semblable à la mienne et je suis atterri ici. 

-Puis-je voir cette bague ?, demanda courtoisement Dumbledore. 

-Je ne pense pas, monsieur, répondit-il en s'efforçant d'avoir le même ton. 

-Très bien, dit Dumbledore qui, s'il était contrarié, n'en montra rien. Vous allez donc étudiez à Poudlard. Sachez, jeune homme, que je vous garderai à l'oeil durant tout le temps qu'il me faudra pour trouver un moyen de vous ramener à votre époque. Je n'ai aucune garanti vous concernant et j'estime ne pas encore avoir en ma possession des preuves significatives pouvant blanchir vos intentions. 

Harry hocha la tête. Comment pouvait-il contredire Dumbledore ? 

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de préciser que vous devez garder le secret le plus absolu sur votre véritable identité. J'espère être assez clair. Le secret le plus absolu. Je vais moi-même modifier votre visage avant que nous ne soyez réparti, nous ferons ça rapidement. Vous devez comprendre, j'insiste sur ce point, qu'aucun événement du futur ne doit filtrer. 

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Son père et Sirius étudiaient en sixième année... Dumbledore souleva justement ce point. 

-En quelle année étudiez-vous avant d'arriver dans notre espace-temps ? 

-Sixième année, répondit-il sans hésiter. 

Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire mais Harry le crut voir esquisser un sourire. 

-Vous réglerez les détails à propos de votre scolarité avec votre directeur de maison demain soir, lorsque vous serez réparti. 

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. 

-Maintenant, approchez, s'il vous plait. 

Harry s'exécuta. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son faible reflet, sur une vitrine. S'il avait su jeter lui-même le sort de métamorphose que Mcgonagall avait essayé de lui apprendre, il aurait pu s'en charger. Mais Harry devinait que Dumbledore devait le faire lui-même afin de gommer au maximum ses ressemblances avec son père. 

-Essayez de garder votre visage le plus neutre possible, s'il vous plait. 

Et Dumbledore commença. Sa baguette modelait les traits d'Harry avec une incroyable rapidité. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'était fini. 

-Je me permets de vous redemander votre nom, dit poliment Dumbledore. 

-Terry Pamhoarse, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. 

a87;  
a87;a87;

-Lily-jolie, tu sais, je n'étais pas tout seul, expliquait calmement James, les yeux fermés. 

-Et alors ? Qui est le capitaine de l'équipe, hein ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu prévoies tes entraînements juste avant les dîners ? Tu fais exprès de nous faire perdre des points ! 

James se servit des frites. 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant aux points qu'on perd alors que tu en gagnes au moins le double chez Flitwick à jouer la miss-je-sais-tout ?, dit-il en soupirant, l'air las. 

-Evans, laisse tomber, d'accord ?, intervint Sirius. On a des trucs à se dire, tu vois, des trucs de mecs. 

Lily le foudroya du regard mais Sirius ne semblait pas très impressionné. En passant ses longs cheveux derrière son dos, elle partit d'une démarche fière, rejoindre ses amies. 

-Parfois, Cornedrue, j'ai l'impression que tu fais exprès de la faire enrager, commenta Rémus. 

-Ce n'est pas important, de toute façon, il faut qu'on règle le cas Springton, dit-il. Il commence déjà à prendre ses aises, il n'a pas l'air de savoir qui nous sommes ! 

James regardait, derrière la table des Serdaigle, celle des Serpentard. Springton semblait plus en forme que les derniers jours et il souriait. 

-Ecoutez, j'ai une idée... Si on enchantait les couverts de tous les Serpentard ?, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant. 

-Pour qu'ils fassent quoi ?, demanda Sirius. 

-Vous allez nous faire perdre un peu plus de points..., prévint Rémus, désapprobateur  
Sirius et James l'ignorèrent. 

-Je sais pas, répondit James, songeur. On pourrait les empêcher de manger tant qu'ils ne s'excusent pas platement à la terre entière d'être nés. 

-Ou les piquer avec, continua Sirius. 

Peter hocha la tête avec conviction. 

-C'est formidable ! 

Les plats de résistance avaient disparu pour laisser place au dessert. 

-Queudver, tu parlais de notre plan, ou du gâteau ?, demanda Sirius, l'air pensif, en regardant son ami mettre dans son assiette une énorme part de tarte aux fraises. 

-Les deux !, dit-il en riant. 

-Comment on s'y prendra pour ensorceler les couverts ?, poursuivit James 

-On n'a qu'à demander à Jekey, depuis que Rémus l'a remercié pour un sandwich, il nous vénère littéralement, proposa Sirius. 

-Oui, excellent !, s'exclama James 

-Arrêtez, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit au même instant Rémus. Les elfes ne sont pas là pour répondre à tous nos caprices, et puis il risque d'avoir des ennuis ! 

-Rémus, s'étonna Sirius. Qu'est-ce que c'est, au-dessus de ta tête ? 

Rémus tâta son crâne, interloqué. 

-C'est vrai, ça, poursuivit James, effaré. Ca brille. On dirait une.... 

-Auréole !, complétèrent en chœur les deux Maraudeurs. 

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Rémus. 

-Ecoute, Lunard, on doit le faire. 

-T'es toujours réticent, au début, Lunard, ajouta Peter. 

-Mais après, même toi tu trouves ça drôle !, compléta Sirius. 

Les Maraudeurs mirent leur plan au point. Ils ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter de leurs camarades, qui s'efforçaient de happer quelques bouts de leur conversation. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être à Poudlard depuis longtemps pour analyser que ce groupe-là était à la fois très aimé et envié. Filles ou garçons, tous jetaient de temps à autre un regard aux quatre adolescents. 

-Déjà ?, s'étonna Peter d'un ton malheureux. 

Les plats s'étaient volatilisés. 

-Chut, Dumbledore va parler, lui chuchota James. 

Effectivement, l'imposant directeur de Poudlard s'était levé, avec son eternel sourire bienveillant. Il attendait que le silence se fasse de lui-même, mais certains élèves -notamment de Serpentard, finissaient leurs assiettes comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Mais il avait suffi pour Dumbledore de les fixer intensément pour qu'ils cessent. 

-Tout d'abord, laissez-moi une fois encore vanter le mérite de nos elfes de maison. C'était une fois encore délicieux. 

James s'attendait presque à le voir se frotter la panse. 

-Mais ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir. La rentrée a eu lieu il y a un peu plus d'un mois et je tiens à vous rappeler les paroles du Choixpeau Magique. « Dans l'adversité, restez unis et devenez amis », dit-il enfin. Je pense ne rien vous apprendre en disant qu'un grand danger plane sur nous tous à l'heure où je parle, continua-t-il d'un ton grave.  
Il balaya l'assistance d'un regard perçant et continua de parler. 

-Il nous a déjà dit tout ça quand Springton est arrivé, marmonna Sirius, déçu. 

-Chut, écoute ! 

-... Je vous présente donc Terry Pamhoarse ! Et j'espère que vous l'accueillerez avec une grande sympathie ! Il nous arrive de loin. 

Dumbledore se tourna vers une porte, derrière la table des professeurs. Un jeune homme venait d'en sortir. Droit comme un I, il n'avait pas l'air paniqué mais il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs dans toute l'assistance, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. 

-Encore ?, chuchota furieusement James. 

-Il n'a pas l'air commode, commenta Peter. 

Pamhoarse avait à peu près leur âge. Les cheveux bruns, ils lui arrivaient à l'épaule. Son visage fin possédait une mâchoire finement dessinée que Peter remarqua se contracter lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Les joues creuses et le nez droit, il était un peu plus grand que James. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau. Son visage était emprunt d'une gravité troublante qui, si elle asseyait une autorité indéniable, embarrasserait sans aucun doute ses jeunes camarades adolescents. 

-Ils vont le répartir, annonça ce dernier. Dix contre un que ce sera un Serpentard, siffla-t-il furieusement. 

Rémus eut un soupir résigné mais il ne lâchait pas des yeux le nouveau. Pamhoarse s'avança. Le tabouret n'était pas là mais Mcgonagall sortit de nulle part le Choixpeau. Debout, elle le posa sur la tête de Pamhoarse. Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait mécontent tandis qu'il murmurait à l'adresse du Choixpeau. Pendant de longues secondes, une véritable négociation semblait se dérouler sous les yeux de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Pamhoarse semblait hors de lui quand le Choixpeau hurla haut et fort. 

-SERPENTARD ! 

-Par ici les gallions, dit férocement James pendant que Sirius lui donnait l'enjeu du pari, boudeur. 

-D'une pierre deux coups, commenta-t-il. On pourra lui faire une blague à lui aussi. 

-Vous avez vu comme il avait l'air furieux que le Choixpeau le mette à Serpentard ?, demanda

Peter en se levant et en les suivant vers la Salle Commune.  
Ils jetèrent tous les quatre un coup d'oeil derrière eux. Les Serpentard prenaient un chemin inverse au leur et se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Pamhoarse était à la traîne mais son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un profond ennui. 

-J'ai pas vu, dit en haussant les épaules Sirius. 

-Il a dû se rendre compte pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il était une ordure, répondit James.

a87;  
a87;a87;

Harry avait prévu d'atterrir à Serpentard à l'instant exact où il avait aperçu son reflet, dans un miroir de la salle annexe à la Grande Salle. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il avait reconnu le Serpentard au nom de JT dont Lupin lui avait parlé. Il ne s'en était pas fait et avait pensé qu'il pourrait très bien négocier avec le Choixpeau, comme il l'avait fait, sept ans auparavant. Il avait ôté l'insigne de Gryffondor de son torse, confiant.  
Mais il avait beau eu se montrer diplomate, éloquent et buté, rien n'y avait fait, le Choixpeau réfutait chacun de ses arguments. Harry suivait désormais tous ses nouveaux camarades avec une envie de vomir récurrente. Il avait déjà reconnu les Lestrange, Narcissa Malefoy, Avery et Nott. Mais le pire d'entre tous était sans doute Rogue. Harry avait fait preuve d'une très grande maîtrise de lui-même pour s'empêcher de sauter littéralement sur lui et ses pensées s'étaient encore embrouillées : pouvait-il changer le cours des choses ?  
-Basilic, dit l'élève en tête de file.  
Le passage menant à la salle commune de Serpentard s'ouvrit et tous s'y engouffrèrent. Personne n'avait fait attention à Harry et il ne s'en plaignait guère. Pensif, il s'affala sur le premier fauteuil sur son chemin. Il ne les avait pas vu tout de suite, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes. Ca n'avait pas été difficile, ils étaient un peu à part, à leur manière. Au-dessus des autres, peut-être. A la table des Gryffondor, tout le monde les regardait. 

-Hé, le nouveau ! C'est mon fauteuil. 

Harry leva les yeux vers un imposant Serpentard. Il reconnut aussitôt Lestrange. 

-Il y en a un juste à côté, répondit calmement Harry en designant du doigt le fauteuil sur sa droite. 

Lestrange sourit, goguenard. Un des Serpentard derrière lui s'y installa. 

-Oui mais tu vois, mon ami Goyle y est assis, et je préfère celui où tu es assis. 

Harry ne dit rien. En terrain ennemi, peut-être devait-il se lever, mais l'air sûr de lui de Lestrange l'enrageait. Il avait l'impression de voir Dudley. 

-Et bien j'y suis aussi, alors il faudra attendre que je m'en lasse, répondit patiemment Harry. 

Le sourire de Lestrange s'effaça. D'un air qu'il voulait menaçant, il pointa sur Harry un doigt à l'ongle crasseux. 

-Fais attention à toi le nouveau ! Je te le demande encore une fois, lève-toi ! 

Harry lui sourit. Ce n'était pas une démonstration de sang-froid qu'il montrait là mais un véritable amusement. Lestrange trépignait et Harry restait calme. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répéter son refus. Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette. Mais un de ses camarades intervint. 

-Laisse tomber, il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire 

-Ouais, on s'occupera de lui plus tard, renchérit Nott. 

Lestrange fronça les sourcils, semblant évaluer lui aussi la situation. L'addition de tous les critères lui semblait difficile et le sourire moqueur d'Harry ne semblait pas l'aider à se concentrer. 

-Tu as de la chance, articula-t-il lentement en rangeant sa baguette. 

-C'est ça, répondit-il en croisant les jambes. 

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de se replonger dans ses pensées. Un énorme sorcier presque chauve venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. 

-Où est Pamhoarse ?, demanda-t-il en le cherchant du regard. Ah, le voilà, le voilà. Bien, bien, dit-il en s'approchant de lui. 

Harry reconnut Slughorn. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait été le professeur de sa mère. 

-Venez avec moi, je vous prie, Terry, dit-il en souriant. 

Il n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur. Harry lui suivit, sous les regards de tous les Serpentard présents. Le silence de la salle commune était comblé par les regards noirs éloquents qu'on lui lançait. « Peut-être, songea Harry. Que c'était une mauvaise idée de tenir tête à Lestrange ». Slughorn et lui passèrent le portail et ils arrivèrent dans son bureau. Harry jeta un regard d'ensemble très rapide. Assez pour constater que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était entré. 

-Asseyez-vous, mon garçon, lui dit-il en prenant place à son bureau. 

Harry s'installa. Slughorn le regardait d'un oeil curieux. 

-Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous demander ça -après tout Dumbledore m'a juste demandé de régler quelques détails administratifs avec vous, mais que voulez-vous, je suis curieux ! Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous demander ça, disais-je donc, mais d'où venez-vous, Terry ? 

Harry n'était qu'à moitié étonné. Slughorn était déjà entré dans le vif du sujet. Harry lui sourit, de manière quelque peu crispé. Il avait déjà imaginé une histoire. 

-De Londres, monsieur. Mon père s'était occupé de mon éducation jusqu'à ce que... 

L'image de Jedusor et de ses hésitations calculées s'imposa dans son esprit. Il agissait exactement de la même manière.  
« Sauf que moi, ce n'est pas pour obtenir des informations sur la magie noire », pensa-t-il.  
Slughorn se redressa, curieux. 

-Les Mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus et disons que désormais, il n'est plus capable de m'enseigner quoique ce soit. 

Il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été bon acteur, jusqu'à présent, mais la fin justifiait les moyens. 

-Tragique, oui, tragique, marmonna Slughorn, pensif. Et votre mère ? 

Harry ne le trouva pas très compatissant. S'il n'avait pas menti, sans doute aurait-il été blessé. 

-Elle est morte à ma naissance, dit-il gravement. 

-Ah vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile, Pamhoarse, pas une vie facile du tout, dit Slughorn en hochant la tête de manière répétitive. Mais après tout, par les temps qui courent, personne n'a vraiment la vie tranquille, ça oui... 

Harry resta silencieux. Slughorn continuait d'hocher la tête, marmonnant quelques mots de condoléances avant de se redresser, soudainement. 

-Mais nous devons regarder vers l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Terry, dites-moi, quelles BUSES avez-vous obtenu et quelles matières comptez-vous obtenir ? 

-Monsieur, je n'ai pas de justificatifs..., commença-t-il.  
Slughorn gloussa. 

-Ca ne fait rien, ça ne fait rien. Moi-même, je demande au moins un Effort Exceptionnel pour qu'on puisse suivre mes cours, comme cette chère Minerva mais si vous décidez de prendre les Potions, je jugerai alors sur le moment de vos aptitudes. Quels cours souhaitez-vous suivre, alors ? 

-Et bien... 

Harry se remémora sa première sixième année. 

-Les potions, bien sûr, et puis la métamorphose, les Sortilèges, les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, la Botanique, aussi.  
Slughorn gloussa une seconde fois. 

-En somme, toutes les matières nécessaires pour devenir Auror, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas très commun, ça, pour un Serpentard, commenta-t-il avec un large sourire. 

Harry resta muet une seconde fois. Il n'était pas utile à Slughorn de lui rappeler dans quelle maison il était... 

-Pas très bavard, hein ? Dumbledore a envoyé un elfe chercher les affaires scolaires dont vous aurez besoin. Et bien je crois que tout est réglé. Si jamais vos capacités en potions et métamorphose sont insuffisantes, il faudra, je le crains, trouver une solution.  
Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait aucune crainte pour la métamorphose, depuis l'été dernier. « Mais sans le livre de Rogue, pour les potions... », songea-t-il douloureusement.  
Slughorn le libéra et lui confia son emploi du temps. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour dans la salle commune. Il n'était pas bien tard, mais il monta aussitôt dans son dortoir. Il se figea quand il aperçut, devant lui, un individu aux cheveux gras et au grand nez. Celui-là même qui, quelques années plus tard, serait la cause de la mort de ses parents.  
Rogue lui jeta un regard froid, denué de toute sympathie. Assis sur son lit, il était en train de lire quand Harry était monté. 

-Pour un nouveau, on peut dire que tu n'es pas très malin, lui dit-il. 

Harry frissonna. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Rogue lui adresse la parole. Sans réponse, Rogue haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre. Harry avait choisi de l'ignorer magistralement, les paroles de Dumbledore s'imposant dans son esprit. « Aucun évenement futur ne doit filtrer ». Harry s'installa sur le lit le plus éloigné de Rogue. 

-C'est celui de Nott, l'avertit Rogue sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. 

Harry prit celui d'à côté. 

-Avery, dit Rogue. 

Il consentit à se tirer de sa lecture. 

-Le seul lit libre est celui-ci. 

Il désigna d'un signe de tête celui à sa droite. Les dents de Harry grincèrent tandis qu'il remarqua que son sac de voyage était dessus. Il s'y dirigea à contre-coeur, sans accorder le moindre regard à Rogue. Mais celui-ci se redressa sur son lit. 

-Lestrange cherchera à se venger, il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on fasse le malin 

Harry sortit les affaires de son sac. Tournant le dos à Rogue, il enleva le médaillon. Il l'ouvrit, ôta la bague de Gaunt et la passa dans la chaîne. 

-Il doit craindre la concurrence, compléta Rogue, méprisant. 

Harry daigna lui jeter un regard. Au fur età mesure que Rogue engageait la conversation, Harry se sentait bouillir. Il le haïssait et voilà que ce mangemort engageait la conversation avec lui ! Il ferma les yeux en se rappelant du souvenir qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, où son père et Sirius l'humiliaient. S'en rappeler l'apaisait mais d'un autre côté, lui faisait éprouver de la compassion pour Rogue. 

-Comment tu t'appelles ?, lui demanda-t-il brusquement. 

Harry aurait été capable de se battre une deuxième fois contre un dragon s'il aurait pu éviter d'avoir à demander cette question à Rogue en premier. Mais de tous les Serpentard, il avait été le moins hostile. 

-Severus Rogue, lui répondit-il. 

-Je suis Terry Pamhoarse 

-Je sais. Je dois te prévenir que tu ferais bien de faire attention. J'ai vu comment Potter et sa bande te regardaient, quand tu as été réparti. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils te cherchent des noises. Ici, à Poudlard, ils se croient les rois et jettent des sorts à tout le monde, comme ça. 

Harry grimaça à l'attente du nom de son père. Rogue interpréta ça comme une mimique de dégoût, et il sembla satisfait. Mais le masque froid de son visage subsistait. Harry se força à sourire. Ca ressemblait plutôt à une deuxième grimace... 

-Je pense pouvoir survivre... 

-Généralement, quand ils te tombent dessus, c'est à quatre qu'ils se battent contre toi, poursuivit le Serpentard aux cheveux gras. 

-C'est ça... 

Malgré son explicite désir de rester dans le silence, Rogue poursuivit. 

-Quelles options tu as choisi ? 

-Je ne les ai pas encore choisies, mentit Harry sans remords. Il n'avait pas envie d'engager la conversation pour le moment, même s'il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de se servir de Rogue. 

-Alors pourquoi Slughorn voulait te voir ?, feint de s'étonner Rogue. 

-Métamorphose, botanique, potions, sortilèges et défenses contre les forces du mal, énuméra Harry en soupirant. 

Le plus grand de tous les malheurs qui lui était tombé dessus était sans doute Rogue. Springton qui l'attaquait ou l'inquiétant enchantement qui avait soumis Scrimgeour n'étaient rien, à côté. Harry songea alors à Hermione et Ron. Comment avaient-ils réagi à sa disparition ? Scrimgeour était-il toujours ensorcelé ? 

-On sera ensemble à chaque fois, dit Rogue. Sauf en métamorphose, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. 

-Très bien. 

Harry se força à avoir l'air sympathique. 

-Ecoute, je suis fatigué, on discutera de tout ça demain, continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps. On aura potions ensemble. 

Il lui tourna le dos, mit son sac de voyage sous son lit et se glissa sous sa couverture, les yeux clos. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Il réfléchissait sur les derniers événements, étourdi par le flot de souvenirs qui lui venait à l'esprit. Quand il entendit d'autres Serpentard monter dans le dortoir, il pensait plutôt aux événements à venir. Que faisait-il ici ? Quel était le rôle de Springton dans toute cette mascarade ? S'il était un Mangemort, pourquoi l'avait-il fait venir -apparemment délibérément, dans le passé si ça le mettait hors d'atteinte de Voldemort ?  
Et pourquoi était-il à Serpentard ? Il avait la chance de pouvoir côtoyer son père, mais il savait qu'il détestait les Serpentard ! Les lumières s'éteignirent et Harry se redressa et tira les rideaux de son lit. Il ne s'était même pas déshabillé.  
« Tu n'as même pas de pyjama, de toute façon », pensa-t-il.  
Il pointa sa baguette contre son torse et se jeta l'Aido Protectum. L'idée de dormir autour de futurs Mangemorts le dégoûtait autant qu'elle ne le rassurait pas. Il se tourna dans son lit, et chercha le sommeil. 

Le lendemain matin, à sa grande horreur, ce fut Rogue qui le réveilla. Ce fut plus rapide qu'un saut d'eau fraîche et il était debout à la seconde. 

-On t'a ramené ça, lui dit-il en désignant une malle, au pied de son lit. 

Harry baissa les yeux et l'ouvrit. 

-Qui ça « on » ? 

-Sais pas. Sans doute des elfes. 

Harry se remémora les paroles de Slughorn et acquiesça. Nauséeux, il aperçut trois robes où le blason de Serpentard était épinglé. Il n'avait cependant pas d'autres choix que de se changer. 

-Je t'attends en bas, lui dit Rogue. 

Harry se contenta de grogner. Il avait réflechi au cas « Rogue ». Il ne parvenait toujours pas à ne pas le voir comme l'assassin de Dumbledore mais il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'avait encore rien fait d'illégal. 

Il ferma magiquement sa malle, comme le lui avait appris Mcgonagall. Si jamais quelqu'un trouvait sa cape d'invisibilité ou encore la poudre de rêve, il serait dans de beaux draps. Il rejoignit Rogue après avoir mis dans son sac toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin. Il se demanda s'il était encore nécessaire de se jeter le sort de protection. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait essayé, il avait bien tenu une journée entière ! Discrètement, cependant, il jeta l'informulé. 

-Slughorn est notre directeur de maison, lui expliqua Rogue. Il n'a pas l'air, comme ça, mais c'est un puissant sorcier. Il a tout un tas de chouchou... 

Harry acquiesça et suivit Rogue dans la Grande Salle. L'espace d'un instant, le brouhaha se tut. Tous les regards divergeaient vers un seul point : Harry. Il fronça les sourcils. Les ragots, il était habitué mais en tant qu'Harry Potter. Désormais, il n'était plus que l'inconnu Terry Pamhoarse et il était toujours la curiosité générale... 

-C'est parce que tu es nouveau. Tout le monde se demande si tu as un lien avec Springton, l'informa Rogue en s'installant à côté de lui. 

Il se servit. 

-Pourquoi ?, lui demanda Harry. 

-Et bien, lui aussi est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps. Il s'est fait répartir il y a une semaine, à peine. 

Harry sentit sa curiosité s'éveiller. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions, Rogue laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise. Toute la Grande Salle hurlait de rire. Harry observa les Serpentard autour de lui. Tous étaient au prise avec leurs couverts, essayant d'empêcher leur fourchette de les piquer ou en tentant de les forcer à les faire manger. Harry sourit mais Lestrange lui lança un regard furieux. Aussitôt, il prit un air ennuyé, légèrement contrarié. Il ne devait pas se faire d'ennemis ou de rivaux... Rogue à côté de lui, se faisait piquer le derrière par deux fourchettes à la fois. Il avait pris celle d'Harry en espérant qu'elle n'était pas ensorcelée. Une fois encore, Harry sourit mais il reprit bien vite le contrôle de lui-même. Calmement, confiant, il fit apparaître des couverts et commença à manger. Tout le monde riait encore, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était le seul Serpentard que le sort n'atteignait pas. La voix de Mcgonagall retentit. 

-POTTER ! BLACK ! 

Harry regarda les deux Gryffondor. Ils braquaient sur lui un appareil photo semblable à celui de Colin Crivey quand Mcgonagall se dirigea vers eux, furieuse. Ils étaient en train de se justifier auprès d'elle quand Rogue, enfin débarrassé de l'enchantement, parla à Harry. 

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien ? 

-Sort de protection. Tu devrais essayer, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, salut, je vais en cours 

-Hé ! Je n'ai rien mangé ! 

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre. 

-Tu vas te perdre, répondit Rogue d'un ton railleur. 

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « et bien je me perdrais ». Rogue hésita. Harry grimaça intérieurement : pourquoi Rogue persistait-il à le suivre alors qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'être son ami ? 

-Je passerais aux cuisines... Viens. 

Harry le suivit à contre-coeur. Ils suivirent le même chemin que Harry avait l'habitude d'emprunter. La salle de classe de Slughorn n'avait jamais changé. 

-C'est la matière où je suis le plus doué, même si je n'ai pas les meilleures notes, dit Rogue, d'un ton suffisant. 

Harry ne répondit rien. Il regardait devant lui. Quatre Gryffondor avançaient vers eux. 

-C'est lui, c'est Potter, lui murmura Rogue. 

-Ca alors, Snivellus, tu te fais un devoir d'accueillir les nouveaux, à ce que je vois ! D'abord Springton et puis lui. 

James avait appuyé ce dernier mot avec une moue dédaigneuse, voire dégoûtée. 

-A croire que tu espères vraiment te faire un ami 

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire. Rémus, lui, était un peu en retrait mais Peter restait aux côtés des meneurs, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver accompagner d'eux.  
Harry déglutit. Il avait essayé de se préparer à cette scène durant la nuit mais la vue de son père, vivant, lui donnait le vertige. Il examina Sirius, aussi. Le séduisant jeune homme qu'il était n'avait rien à voir avec le fugitif, barbu et sale qu'il deviendrait. Harry se retint de fermer les yeux, sourd à ce qui disait autour de lui. Mais fatalement, son regard se posa sur Peter. Ses mains se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta. Peter Pettigrow était autant fautif de la mort de ses parents que Rogue ou que Voldemort. Plus encore, car lui, avait trahi leur confiance. 

-Hé, Pamhoarse, on te parle ! 

L'ouïe d'Harry revint comme s'il sortait de l'eau. 

-Mmh ?, dit-il, ignorant complètement le sujet de conversation. 

Son père l'insultait peut-être. Son coeur se serra. 

-Ah, Patmol, je crois qu'on devrait offrir quelques gallions à ce pauvre idiot. Regarde ça, il ne comprend même pas ce qu'on dit, déplora James, l'air affligé. 

Harry resta silencieux. Il était loin d'être en colère, il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi son père était aussi odieux avec lui. Etait-il vraiment le monstre qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine ? Les paroles réconfortantes de Lupin et de Sirius ne suffiraient pas à le convaincre du contraire, si James continuait. 

-Hého ! Pamhoarse ! On te cause 

Sirius le bouscula quelque peu. Harry leva les yeux, toujours de manière neutre. Il n'avait l'air ni effrayé, ni méprisant, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. 

-Je t'ai entendu, mais j'ai tendance à n'accorder de l'importance qu'aux sorciers étant doté d'un minimum intelligence, répondit enfin Harry. 

-Oho ! C'est qu'il se défend le petit Serpentard ! 

James souriait comme si toute cette scène était très amusante. Sirius eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Slughorn était arrivé. Ils entrèrent. Harry passa devant eux en les ignorant et s'installa au fond. Rogue prit place à côté de lui. 

-Il va se venger, lui aussi, commenta-t-il en sortant ses affaires. 

-J'ai toujours eu le don de me faire des amis, répondit ironiquement Harry. 

-Lestrange et Potter... Ce n'est pas les meilleurs que tu aurais pu te faire, Pamhoarse.  
Pour la xième fois depuis la veille, Harry resta muet à ce que son camarade lui disait.  
D'un coup d'œil, il regarda son livre. Il avait visiblement été acheté d'occasion. Les rares inscriptions que contenaient la première page n'étaient pas son oeuvre.  
Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les paroles de début de cours de Slughorn. En entrant, il avait vu les trois potions et il avait deviné ce qu'elles étaient sans même y avoir réflechi. Slughorn faisait le même cours que la dernière fois... Il trouvait donc plus intéressant de regarder les élèves précédents. Il savait que sa mère était dans la salle. Mais il supposa qu'elle était au premier rang : il ne la distinguait guère. Son coeur se serra cependant quand Nott se déplaça légèrement vers la gauche et qu'il aperçut une longue chevelure auburn. Comment l'aborder ? 

-Du Felix Felicis ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y goutter, lui confia Rogue. 

Harry marmonna quelque chose comme « Ahoui?trèsinteressanttum'endirastant ». Harry était une personne mono-tâche. Il ne pouvait pas à la fois faire la conversation à Rogue et s'empêcher de lui casser la figure. Il ouvrit son nouveau livre. Peut-être devait-il essayer, une fois encore, de gagner la potion. Il avait quelques souvenirs des indications du prince et après tout, il était à côté de Rogue. 

-Vous avez une heure !, s'exclama Slughorn, la voix claire. 

Harry se mit donc en route. Il coupa ses racines de valériane en prenant soin à ce qu'elles soient de la même épaisseur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux chaudrons qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle était enfumée de vapeurs bleues. Rogue semblait le plus avancé. Sa potion avait la couleur cassis décrite dans le livre. Harry écrasa au-dessus de son chaudron la fève sopophorique, à l'aide de son couteau d'argent. Rogue désormais, était en pleine réflexion. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de Harry et se prêtait à toutes sortes d'expérience. Harry le vit griffonner dans son livre et il grimaça. 

-Oh, je vois quelque chose de très bien par ici !, commenta Slughorn en passant devant Harry et Rogue. Pamhoarse, laissez-moi vous dire que vous faites un travail remarquable ! 

Il renifla la potion d'Harry avec un sourire radieux. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis passa à Rogue. 

-Ah Severus, cessez donc de réfléchir comme ça ! Je suis sûr que vous feriez de très bonnes choses, si vous vous lanciez ! 

Rogue maugréa quelque chose que ni Harry, ni Slughorn ne parvinrent à saisir. Devant eux, James et Sirius ricanaient. 

Mais Rogue ne s'en faisait pas, et sans faire attention aux conseils du professeur, il continuait de griffonner des choses qu'il essayait ensuite dans sa potion. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait à reprocher à Rogue, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se montrer légèrement admiratif.  
Il tourna ensuite la mixture, comme il se souvenait l'avoir lu dans le livre du Prince : sept tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, puis un tour dans le bon sens des aiguilles. 

-Il ne vous reste que quelques minutes ! 

A côté de lui, Harry sentit Rogue s'activer. Il était en retard parce qu'il avait passé presque la moitié du temps imparti pour réfléchir. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir quand Slughorn leur demanda d'arrêter tout. Rogue semblait déçu, mais pas mécontent de son avancement. Harry devina qu'il était plus satisfait de ses notes que de sa potion. 

-Miss Evans, vous êtes décidemment une merveilleuse sorcière !, dit affectueusement Slughorn. J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor pour votre potion. Vous avez bien fait d'utiliser un peu plus de fève que le livre le conseillait 

Il continua son inspection, accordant quelques points de temps à autre. Il arriva à la table de Sirius, Rémus, Peter et James. 

-C'est une belle réussite, Lupin, affirma-il, l'air enthousiasme. La potion est un peu difficile que ce que vous avez fait jusque là, mais la vôtre est très bien.  
Il n'accorda qu'un bref regard aux potions des trois autres. Enfin, Slughorn s'approcha de lui et de Rogue. 

-Vous avez très bien commencé Rogue, mais il faudrait mieux gérer votre temps. C'est votre grand problème, ça.  
Le Serpentard ne réagit pas. Les critiques ou appréciations de ses professeurs le laissaient totalement indifférents. 

-Oho ! Que vois-je là ?, s'exclama alors Slughorn. 

Rogue, pour la première fois, baissa les yeux sur la potion d'Harry. Abasourdi, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. 

Slughorn se frotta les mains d'un air connaisseur. 

-Terry, vous êtes le vainqueur incontestable ! Votre père vous a décidemment plus appris que ce que je pensais ! Votre potion est parfaite, absolument parfaite. J'estime que vous pouvez bien continuer à suivre mes cours. 

Harry sourit humblement. Il aurait bien besoin de Felix Felicis, une fois encore... Slughorn lui tendit le petit flacon. 

-Je dois dire que j'espère bien vous voir à l'une de mes petites soirées, Terry ! Mais l'on verra ça au moment venu, n'est-ce pas ? 

Derrière Slughorn, Harry vit James faire semblant de vomir. Les Gryffondor ne semblaient pas très joyeux, à la grande joie des Serpentard, fiers comme si chacun d'eux avaient eux-mêmes réussi leur potion. Le gros professeur de Potions se tourna vers la salle entière. 

-Voilà, le cours est fini. Nous étudierons plus en profondeur cette potion au prochain cours. 

Harry rangea ses affaires en quelques secondes à peine et sortit précipitamment du cachot. Il ne voulait pas laisser une occasion à James et Sirius de lui chercher des noises. Rogue le rejoignit bien vite. 

-Attends ! 

Harry lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et ralentit un peu sa cadence. 

-Comment t'as fait ?, lui demanda suspicieusement Rogue 

-Slughorn parlait de soirées... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, éluda-t-il. 

-Ah... Parfois, il fait des soirées où il invite ses élèves préférés à rencontrer d'autres de ses élèves préférés, lui répondit Rogue, l'air blasé. 

-Pour les métamorphoses, tu dois aller jusqu'au quatrième étage. Tu suis exactement les mêmes cours que Potter et compagnie, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'oeil légèrement compatissant. 

Harry acquiesça et il se sépara, d'un coup de très bonne humeur; de Rogue. Il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver la salle de Mcgonagall. Il utilisa même quelques passages secrets.  
Quand il arriva devant la salle de Mcgonagall, seule Lily -sa mère, était déjà arrivée. Sa gorge se serra et alors qu'il amorça un pas vers elle, ses amies l'avaient rejointe. Déçu, il se mit à quelques mètres derrière elles. Un Poufsouffle et un groupe de Serdaigle arrivèrent. Enfin, les Maraudeurs débarquèrent. 

-Vous avez failli arriver en retard !, siffla Lily tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient tous dans la salle. 

Harry vit James lui faire un sourire enjôleur.  
Le fond de la classe était déjà occupé par Sirius et Rémus. Il haussa les épaules 

-Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?, demanda-t-il poliment à une Serdaigle aux courts cheveux blonds. 

Elle acquiesça en rougissant. Il prit place à côté d'elle et sortit quelques parchemins à l'instant même où Mcgonagall prit la parole. 

-Nous allons en revenir à l'endroit où nous nous étions arrêtés la dernière fois. Je vais d'abord ramasser vos devoirs sur la transformation humaine. 

Harry entendit James et Sirius chahuter, derrière lui alors qu'une douzaine de parchemins s'envolèrent vers Mcgonagall. Les rares mots qu'il saisissait dans la conversation de James et Sirius le concernaient. 

-A ce propos, Pamhoarse, j'aimerais vous voir à la fin du cours, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant pour la première fois son nouvel élève. 

Harry ne répondit rien et le cours continua. La Serdaigle à côté de lui s'appelait Amy Lasgow mais le plus souvent, quand elle essayait d'engager la conversation avec lui, Harry ne lui répondait que par brefs « sans doute » ou « peut-être ». Il n'était pas vraiment concentré dans le cours de Mcgonagall qui poursuivait son cours sur la métamorphose humaine mais plutôt par Lily. Sa mère était assise, devant lui. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa mère. Elle était même plus jeune que lui. Il leva les yeux vers Mcgonagall, essayant se replonger dans le cours mais un débat intérieur se produisait déjà en lui.  
« Bien sûr que si, c'est ta mère, idiot ! » ce à quoi sa conscience lui répondait : « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle a seize ans et tu en as dix-sept. En plus, elle déteste ton père ».  
Victorieux, il rétorquait « Alors pourquoi dire que James est mon père et nier le fait que Lily est ma mère ? » 

-Pamhoarse, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?  
« Ne sois pas bête. Ils ne sont pas encore tes parents et tu ne dois pas les traiter comme si c'était le cas. »  
« Je veux juste les connaître ! »  
Amy lui frappa les côtes. Il la regarda, indigné, mais elle lui désigna d'un signe de tête Mcgonagall. Il se maudit intérieurement. 

-Vous parliez de la métamorphose humaine, hasarda-t-il sans vraiment y croire 

-Plus précisément ? 

Harry fit un respectable et important effort de mémoire. 

-On changera la couleur de notre sourcil, dit-il un peu bêtement.  
C'est du moins ce qu'il avait fait durant sa première sixième année dans le chapitre concernant la métamorphose humaine. Mcgonagall fronça les sourcils si fort que les rides qu'elle aurait plus tard se creusèrent. 

-Je ne sais pas comment vous le savez, Pamhoarse, mais l'application de la théorie que j'exposais justement est une chose dont je n'ai pas encore parlé. Je vous prierai d'être plus attentif à l'avenir, je parlais donc de... 

Mais une fois encore, Harry avait décroché. La cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard et à la vitesse d'un éclair, Harry avait déjà ramassé toutes ses affaires. Il avait prévu d'aller tout de suite parler à Lily. 

-Un instant, Pamhoarse ! 

Il allait partir quand Mcgonagall le rappela. Il se souvint alors qu'elle voulait le voir, sans doute pour les BUSES. Il avança vers elle à contre-coeur. Il avait la désagréable sensation de se sentir jugé. C'était donc ça être un Serpentard... 

-Le professeur Slughorn m'a parlé de vos justificatifs d'examen inexistants, dit-elle froidement. Il vous a sans doute mis au courant que je demande à tous mes élèves une note minimale pour participer à mes cours. 

-Oui, madame, répondit poliment Harry en inclinant légèrement la tête. 

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire passer une épreuve écrite, dit-elle le ton clair. Néanmoins, vous allez tout de suite me faire une série de métamorphose.  
D'un geste de la baguette, elle fit apparaître quelques objets sur son bureau. Sans attendre la moindre indication, il changea une allumette en aiguille, exécuta le charme de remplissage et changea le bureau en cochon. Il esperait pouvoir rattraper Lily mais Mcgonagall ne semblait pas encore vouloir le laisser partir. Les sourcils légèrement haussés, elle articula lentement. 

-J'accorde dix points à Serpentard. J'aimerais bien savoir où vous avez appris tout ça, Pamhoarse, vos sorts sont très bons pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. 

Harry acquiesça, légèrement impatient. 

-J'ai cru entendre que votre père s'était chargé de votre éducation. C'est aussi lui qui vous a appris l'informulation ? 

Harry se retint de taper du pied. Il se maudit une fois encore. Il avait espéré assez épater Mcgonagall pour que ce soit rapide, mais il avait oublié que la directrice des Gryffondor n'était pas comme ça. 

-Oui madame, dit-il. 

-Très bien, vous pourrez participer à mon cours. Mais sachez que l'inattention dont vous avez fait preuve tout à l'heure ne sera absolument plus tolérée ! 

-Oui, madame. Excusez-moi. 

Mcgonagall le libéra enfin mais Harry n'espérait plus voir quiconque. En sortant de la salle, il aperçut les Maraudeurs. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'ils les écoutaient. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et pour l'heure qui restait avant le déjeuner, il alla à la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller et tout endroit serait mieux que l'austère salle commune des Serpentard. 

-Hé, toi ! 

Harry se retourna. Un Serpentard venait de l'apostropher. 

-Comment tu t'appelles ? 

Harry plissa les yeux et reconnut aisément Springton. Sa mâchoire se contracta. 

-Pamhoarse, dit-il en sachant pertinemment que Springton le savait. 

Les paroles de Rogue lui effleurèrent l'esprit : «Lui aussi s'est fait répartir il y a une semaine, à peine ». Harry le regarda curieusement alors que Springton lui souriait sauvagement. 

-T'es sûr ? 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?  
« C'est lui qui t'a ramené dans le passé », lui chuchota une voix intérieure.  
Mais Harry préféra jouer la carte de l'ignorance. 

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je commence à douter, ironisa-t-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. 

Il fit volte-face et continua de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. 

-C'est ça, fais le malin ! Souviens-toi bien de moi, Pamhoarse ! 

Harry ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard mais les paroles de Springton le paniquaient légèrement. Il s'entêta à penser qu'il pouvait très bien y avoir des explications plus logiques. Peut-être Springton n'avait-il dit ça que pour souligner le fait qu'il n'était pas Sang-Pur ?

Aucun Serpentard ne le lui avait encore demandé.  
Une fois dans la bibliothèque, il vit Rogue, ses cheveux graisseux lui cachant la moitié du visage. Il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer mais il était impossible d'ignorer ses grands signes de la main. Il tira une chaise face à lui. 

-Tu n'as pas cours ?, lui demanda-t-il, plus par dépit que par véritable interêt. 

-Non. Ils laissent à tous les sixième année des heures pour travailler, répondit-il sans lever la tête de son livre. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

Harry remarqua avec un pincement au coeur que cette fois, il s'interessait vraiment à ce que Rogue faisait. 

-C'est juste que la potion de Slughorn me titille... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi, avec la fève ?

Une seule n'est pas suffisante, je pense.  
Harry ravala un sourire. 

-L'écraser avec un couteau d'argent permet d'extraire plus de jus qu'en la coupant, lui dit-il en récitant presque les paroles du Prince. 

Rogue lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. 

-Comment tu sais ça ? 

-Je le sais, c'est tout, dit Harry. Bon, tu m'excuses. 

Il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette de sa mère, se dirigeant vers les rayons de métamorphose. Il la suivit discrètement. Elle cherchait un livre dans les rayonnages quand Harry lui parla. 

-Bonjour 

Son coeur battait plus vite qu'à la normale et sa voix était plus rauque. Lily lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Elle se méfiait. 

-Euh... Je suis avec toi en métamorphose mais j'ai oublié de noter les devoirs alors... 

Elle ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. 

-Oh, je m'appelle Terry. Terry Pamhoarse 

Il lui sourit timidement. 

-On doit juste relire le chapitre, répondit-elle enfin en répondant brièvement à son sourire.

Moi, c'est Lily.  
Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder et Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle le dépassa mais il reprit la parole. 

-Euh... C'est que je n'ai pas été très attentif alors je ne sais pas vraiment quel chapitre relire.  
Il ne mentait pas. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mais Harry comprit, lorsqu'elle sourit, qu'elle avait pris un faux air désapprobateur. Il sourit, radieux. Elle avait l'air beaucoup moins coriace que son père. 

-Le troisième. Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas les cours... 

Harry sentit son coeur battre. Il avait une occasion rêvée d'approfondir la conversation. 

-Je pourrais te les emprunter ? 

Lily grimaça, l'air embêté. 

-Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas, je ne les ai pas. 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas un grand naïf, mais il avait quand même esperé une excuse un peu plus creusée. 

-Ne crois pas que je ne veux pas, surtout !, reprit précipitamment Lily. Mais je les ai prêtés à Lupin. 

-Ca ne fait rien. Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre, ou je m'instruirai sur le bouquin. Ca devrait être suffisant, marmonna-t-il 

Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé et elle retourna s'asseoir. Les yeux baissés sur son insigne, Harry laissa échapper un juron. Pourquoi donc était-il à Serpentard ? Il prit un livre au hasard, dans les rayonnages et rejoignit la table de Rogue. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne parla et Harry fit semblant de s'intéresser sur le livre qu'il avait pris. Mais les mots ne s'imprimaient pas dans son esprit et il ne comprenait absolument rien à sa lecture. Springton, Lily, son père, Rogue.

Tout se mélangeait et l'entêtante impression d'avoir déjà vu Springton le déconcentrait plus que tout autre chose.  
« Fais comme si rien n'était », se répétait-il.  
Quelques jours plus tard, il parvint à adopter cet état de vivre. « Fais comme si rien n'était ». Son père n'était pas son père et sa mère n'était pas sa mère. C'était un beau gâchis mais aucun de ses parents ne semblaient vouloir lui témoigner de la sympathie. James et Sirius avaient même tenté de lui lancer des bombabouses alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs. Il avait su les éviter et son père et son parrain en étaient furieux.  
Pourquoi était-il dans le passé s'il ne pouvait se lier avec aucun de ses proches disparus ? Même Dumbledore se méfiait de lui. Comble de l'ironie, Rogue le collait. Mais bientôt, tout allait changer.

_**Bonne review !**_


	7. Ce que Sirius trouve étrange

**Disclaimer : **Non, rien de rien… Non… rien ne m'appartient !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Après le banquet de début d'année, Harry est appelé à s'entretenir avec Springton, le nouveau ministre de la magie. La bague des Gaunt réagit étrangement et quand Harry se réveille, Dumbledore est vivant et lui demande de garder le secret absolu sur sa condition : il est retourné dans le passé !  
Harry devient donc Terry JT Pamhoarse, un _Serpentard_ taciturne.

_**Merci pour vos reviews bonne lecture !**_

**VII - Ce que Sirius trouve étrange**

-C'est le grand jour !, s'était réjoui Peter.

-On va les écraser !, avait renchéri Sirius, au repas.

La Grande Salle était encore plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumée, en ce jour de Quidditch. Le match qui allait opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard passionnait tout le monde. Autant parce que deux charismatiques joueurs ne cessaient de faire la promotion de leur propre équipe que parce que la rivalité entre les deux maisons était plus que jamais exacerbée. Terry Pamhoarse, le nouvel élève de Serpentard, en était la cause. Ce n'était pas un élève de Serpentard quelconque. Non, c'était l'élève de Serpentard qui refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les Maraudeurs et qui affichait un explicite ennui à chaque fois qu'une blague qui lui était destinée tombait à l'eau. Mais le pire était sans  
doute qu'il ne ripostait pas et que ce manque de combativité rendait fou de rage James.

-Dommage que Rémus ne soit pas là, dit James, la bouche pleine.

-Pomfresh le laissera peut-être sortir, ca fait déjà trois jours, commenta Sirius.

Il avait une grande entaille à la joue. Ca n'enlevait rien à son charme, et il ne cessait de répandre la rumeur qu'il s'était battu contre un monstre effrayant de la Forêt Interdite.

-Il paraît qu'Ockman ne peut pas jouer, en plus, dit Peter.

-Quoi ?, s'exclama James, radieux. Mais on va les manger tout cru !

Ockman était l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Ce n'était pas le plus odieux de tous et James avouait même que c'était un sérieux concurrent.

-Ce n'est pas tout..., continua Peter, légèrement rouge.

-Quoi ?, interrogea Sirius. Nott ne peut pas jouer non plus ? Dommage, j'aurai aimé lui faire goûter à mes cognards !

-Ils ont un remplaçant. C'est..., commença Peter, gêné.

-Terry Pamhoarse !, compléta Lily qui s'imisça dans la conversation en s'installant entre Peter et Sirius. Je ne l'ai pas vu voler, mais je suis sûre que vous devriez vous méfier.

Elle semblait très amusée.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Quidditch, Evans ?

-Depuis qu'il y a un peu de suspense.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux, un sourire éclatant au visage.

-Tu veux dire qu'avant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'issue du match, c'est ça ? Qu'on allait gagner à coup sûr ?

Gryffondor avait gagné tous ses matches depuis trois ans. James perdit d'un coup son sourire.

-Hé ! Attends ! Tu veux dire que Pamhoarse est un adversaire digne de ce nom ?

Lily sourit.

-Il n'a pas l'air mauvais, c'est tout. Bon, je vais me trouver une place dans les gradins.

-Evans ! Tu n'as jamais assisté à un match de Quidditch !, s'exclama James, indigné. Tu n'as jamais assisté à un de mes matches de Quidditch

Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit Amy Lasgow, la soeur du poursuiveur de Gryffondor, qui partait en direction du terrain. James repoussa son assiette, dégoûté.

-J'y crois pas... Elle y va... Elle y va pour Pamhoarse !

James le chercha du regard, à la table des Serpentard. Comme d'habitude, Pamhoarse avait cet air détaché, ennuyé. Il n'était ni excité par le match, ni effrayé. L'éternelle silhouette de Rogue à sa droite avait disparu et Lestrange et Nott l'encadraient d'un air suffisant, lui chuchotant furieusement à l'oreille des mots que Pamhoarse ne semblait même pas écouter. Sirius lui tapa dans le dos.

-Bien sûr que non, vieux. Elle y va pour nous voir écraser Pamhoarse !

Cette idée sembla revigorer James. Si l'idée que Lily puisse préférer la compagnie d'un Serpentard à la sienne le déprimait, celle de l'écraser lui rendait toute sa forme.

Les Maraudeurs se levèrent et tous les Gryffondor applaudirent. James sourit charismatiquement, levant les mains pour chauffer la salle. Le doute n'était pas permis : il allait vaincre. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'équipe de Serpentard prendre la suite de la sienne. Il les ignora magistralement. Le Quidditch, c'était du sérieux. Il n'allait pas perdre du temps à se moquer d'eux. Arrivé dans les vestiaires, il se changea en même temps que son équipe en donnant quelques indications.

-Lasgow, tu prends la droite, comme d'habitude, mais méfie-toi de Nott, il essayera de te frapper pour te voler le Souafle.

Lasgow était son nouveau poursuiveur et James voulait s'assurer qu'il se souvenait bien des mesures à prendre avec les Serpentard : éviter le maximum de coups bas.

-Sirius, je te donne la charge de tous les poursuiveurs. Perkins, je veux que tu colles

Pamhoarse et que tu lui envoies tous tes cognards s'il trouve le vif d'or.

Prudence était mère de sûreté.

-Bon et bien... Inutile de vous dire bonne chance, hein. Faites comme d'habitude et tout ira bien.

James adressa un sourire chaleureux à l'ensemble de son équipe. Tous avaient déjà fait leurs preuves et Lasgow avait été une nouvelle recrue très prometteuse. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et sortirent sous les cris d'encouragement ou les huées. James avait auparavant dû serrer la main de Nott.

-Tu n'as aucune chance, lui dit Lestrange avec un sourire tordu. Pamhoarse vole drôlement bien pour un Sang-de-Bourbe.

James garda son sang-froid. Les éloges que Lestrange faisaient de son rival le laissaient de marbre mais le mot grossier qu'il avait utilisé avait plutôt tendance à le mettre hors de lui.  
Il enfourcha son balai et avec une aisance rare, il fit quelques tours en attendant le lâché de balles. Il se plaça au-dessus du coffre. Il esperait ainsi pouvoir repérer plus vite le vif. Il fut étonné de constater que Pamhoarse ne s'encombrait pas de cette manœuvre et qu'il volait à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, tournant comme un faucon. Ca le déconcentra et le coffre était déjà ouvert, le vif d'or déjà loin quand il baissa les yeux sur Madame Bibine.

-Le souafle à Lasgow, le nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor ! Passe à Jordan. Oh ! Belle manoeuvre de Black qui empêche un cognard de toucher Jordan. Il l'envoie à Jerkins qui vise Pamhoarse mais le Serpentard ne semble même pas l'avoir remarqué !

James jeta un coup d'oeil à Pamhoarse. Il venait d'éviter le cognard sans même avoir eu à forcer sur son balai. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que la folle balle se dirigeait vers lui. Il l'évita en bifurquant à droite. Perkins l'envoya à quelques dizaines de mètres à l'aide de sa batte, droit sur Nott qui lâcha aussitôt le souaffle.

-Dix à zéro, en faveur de Gryffondor ! Lasgow vient de marquer un but absolument remarquable, ahah ! Avery n'a rien pu faire !

Les yeux plissés, James cherchait le vif d'or en hauteur. Il lui sembla apercevoir une étincelle dorée mais à sa droite, Pamhoarse venait d'entamer un piqué. Le coeur de James battit plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Pamhoarse n'avait quand même pas déjà trouvé le vif ? Forçant sur son balai, il avait au moins l'avantage de la vitesse. Pamhoarse n'utilisait qu'un vieux balai de l'école, une antiquité. Plongeant à sa suite, James le vit la main en avant.

-Plus vite, murmura-t-il.

-Pamhoarse a vu quelque chose ! Pamhoarse plonge ! Potter n'arrive pas à le rattraper. Oh, s'ils ne se dépêchent pas de remonter, ils vont s'écraser !

Pamhoarse tendit le bras et James vit enfin ce qu'il avait soupçonné : absolument rien. C'était une feinte ! Pamhoarse remonta de manière spectaculaire, sans la moindre difficulté malgré son balai moins puissant que celui de James, qui eut du mal à éviter le krach. Il prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits. A côté de lui, Pamhoarse souriait légèrement. James fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air de le narguer mais alors, pourquoi souriait-il ?

-Ça alors, c'était une feinte ! Potter s'est bien fait avoir !Ahah !, dit la voix du commentateur.

Pendant ce temps, Lasgow vient de marquer. Soixante-dix à trente. Inutile de vous dire qui gagne, n'est-ce pas ? En faveur de Gryffondor, bien sûr.

James secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reconcentre. Pamhoarse, lui, était déjà reparti à la chasse au vif mais il se trompait de direction ! James éclata de rire, la pression redescendant d'un coup. Il venait d'apercevoir le vif qui voletait à quelques mètres de lui. Il fonça sur lui, la main tendue, tout près. Il allait l'attraper, juste quelques centimètres et il l'aurait.

-Potter a quelque chose ! Oui, je le vois ! Le vif ! Il va l'attraper mais... Oho ! Un cognard !

La balle enchantée percuta de plein fouet le flanc droit de James. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et perdit l'équilibre. Il avait perdu le vif ! Où était Perkins ? Dans la position d'un paresseux, il se retenait à son balai avec difficulté. Mais une seconde charge du cognard l'empêcha de se remettre dans une bonne position et il tomba. Pourquoi Madame Bibine ne sifflait-elle pas la faute ? Légèrement comateux, James se sentait tomber, tomber. Il y eut des cris d'horreur, le vent sifflait à son oreille, l'empêchant d'entendre quelque chose distinctement. Il ne comprenait rien. Rien, sauf la voix du commentateur hurler.

-Pamhoarse fonce vers Potter !

A quelques mètres du sol, un joueur lui retint le coude. Les yeux entrouverts, il reconnut Pamhoarse. Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie. A côté de lui, le visage fatigué de Rémus lui souriait.

-Je savais que tu allais me rendre visite après le match, mais pas dans cet état-là.

James tenta de se redresser mais ses côtes étaient douloureuses. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'impression que des géants s'étaient acharnés à sauter sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda-t-il. Le match !

-Je ne sais pas, je n'entends pas les commentaires, d'ici. Pomfresh a empêché l'équipe d'entrer.

-Pamhoarse... je suis tombé, il m'a rattrapé et...  
Il se tut, les souvenirs brumeux. L'infirmière approchait justement.  
-Ah Potter ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé. Je vous ai donné une potion pour vos côtes.  
-J'en voudrais bien une pour la tête, aussi, s'il vous plait, Pompom.  
Il lui sourit, malgré les protestations de son crâne à esquisser le moindre geste. L'infirmière rougit devant tant de familiarité, mais pas de colère. Elle était habituée à ses visites et éprouvait beaucoup de sympathie pour les quatre Gryffondor.

-Le gobelet est à votre droite. Je vais dire à Mr Black et Mr Pettigrow qu'ils peuvent rentrer.

James sourit une seconde fois, et avala d'une traite la potion à l'affreux goût. Quand Sirius et Peter entrèrent, il n'avait plus du tout mal à la tête mais son cœur se serra à leurs mines sombres.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a perdu ?

Sirius fit un geste à Peter, pour qu'il raconte. Il ne s'était pas encore changé et avait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch.

-Perkins n'a pas réussi à empêcher le cognard de t'atteindre.

-Oui, ça je sais ! Pourquoi Bibine n'a pas sifflé la faute du deuxième ?

-Elle était occupée avec Nott, il avait tiré le balai de Lasgow, lui expliqua Peter, patient. Tu es tombé et personne ne savait comment réagir. Puis Pamhoarse a foncé sur toi et t'a rattrapé. Il t'a posé au sol et puis...

-Aha ! Donc on a pas perdu ? Les attrapeurs n'ont pas le droit de poser le pied à terre tant qu'ils n'ont pas le vif !

Sirius regarda ailleurs et Peter fixait ses chaussures.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien, apparemment, en fonçant sur toi, avant de te rattraper, il a vu le vif sur sa route et...

-Belle manœuvre, commenta Rémus.

Mais James le fusilla du regard. Il avait perdu son premier match depuis qu'il jouait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Pire ! Son premier match depuis qu'il était capitaine et son premier match avec Lily comme spectatrice ! Il serra les poings de rage.

-Combien ?, grogna-t-il, la mâchoire contractée.

-Deux cent dix à cent dix.

Il laissa s'échapper une exclamation.

-Si j'avais pu attraper le vif, si j'avais pu attraper le vif !, maudit-il.

Il aurait pu battre son propre record : deux cent soixante !

-C'est pas ta faute, vieux, lui dit alors Sirius en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule. C'est des Serpentard, ils ont triché.

-Et alors ?, s'exclama James en criant presque. Ca ne nous a jamais posé de problèmes !

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers eux.  
-Chut ! Il ne faut pas crier ! 

James lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander de se taire alors qu'il tait fou de rage. Peter s'écarta alors qu'il se levait. 

-Mr Potter, vous devez vous reposer !, couina l'infirmière.

Il l'ignora magistralement et quitta à grands pas l'infirmerie. Sirius le regarda partir en grimaçant, ne faisant pas attention à Pomfresh qui s'affolait autour d'eux.

-Il faut peut-être le laisser seul, commenta-t-il simplement.

-Toi aussi, tu es furieux, non ?, lui demanda Rémus, calmement.

-Oui mais James a failli faire une chute mortelle

-Pamhoarse a fait quelque chose d'incroyable, dit Peter.

-C'est vrai, admit Sirius. Il joue vraiment bien, même avec la vieillerie qu'il avait...

Le ton n'était pas aux éloges mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait cracher sur Pamhoarse alors qu'il avait sauvé la vie de leur ami.

-Vous aurez une chance de vous rattraper ?, demanda Rémus.

-Ca dépend de la prochaine rencontre, répondit Sirius

-Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, c'est ça ?

Sirius acquiesça;

-L'idéal serait que Poufsouffle gagne. Nos poursuiveurs sont plus forts et on pourra créer une bonne marge. Comme ça, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont éliminées de la liste et la finale, ce sera Serpentard Versus. Gryffondor.

-Tout n'est pas perdu, alors, répondit Rémus en souriant.

-Je n'y crois pas vraiment..., marmonna Sirius. Parce qu'il y a de fortes chances que Serdaigle gagne. Si Serdaigle gagne, nos chances d'être qualifiées sont inexistantes. 

-C'est bizarre, qu'on ait perdu..., murmura Peter, pensif. 

-C'est pas bizarre, c'était littéralement impossible, jusqu'ici..., répondit Sirius. 

-Et pourtant, dit Rémus en souriant. 

-Lunard, j'ai l'impression que tu te moques, maugréa Sirius. 

-Pas du tout. Je suis sûr que vous vous rattraperez, alors je ne m'en fais pas. 

-C'est surtout que tu t'en fiches, du Quidditch.

Rémus haussa les épaules.

-Ecoutez, je sors de l'infirmerie ce soir, alors gardez-moi une place dans la Grande Salle. Maintenant, rejoignez James, il risque de faire une bêtise...

Sirius sourit.

-Ca ira, je pense qu'il va juste se taire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une occasion de se venger.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Fais attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Pamhoarse l'a quand même sauvé...

Sirius haussa les épaules, sceptique.

-C'est vrai, mais compte pas sur moi pour tomber à ses pieds. S'il n'avait pas réagi, ç'aurait été moi, ou Bibine.

-Peut-être, mais en l'occurrence, c'est lui.

Sirius ne dit rien, et en souriant une dernière fois à son ami, il sortit de l'infirmerie, avec Peter.

?  
?

-Pamhoarse ! C'était grandiose !

Rogue fut repoussé par Nott et Lestrange. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés de Harry.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pousséà rattraper l'ami des Sang-de-Bourbe mais..., commença Nott

-Tu voulais avoir l'air d'un héros, pas vrai ? C'était intelligent, coupa Lestrange

-Mais tu es engagé dans l'équipe !, continua Nott

Harry les regarda silencieusement. Ils bouillonnaient littéralement de joie. La salle commune des Serpentard n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante. Tout le monde était ravi d'avoir vaincu Gryffondor pour la première fois depuis que James Potter était dans leur équipe.

-Je croyais qu'Ockman devait reprendre son poste dès qu'il se serait remis ?, demanda innocemment Harry.

-Et bien il est viré de l'équipe. On t'engage.

Harry leur sourit candidement, retenant un éclat de rire. S'il avait proposé d'entrer dans l'équipe pour un match, c'était parce qu'il voulait vérifier par lui-même si son père était le grand joueur que tout le monde avait décrit. Pas pour aider les Serpentard et encore moins entrer dans la bande de Nott et Lestrange.

-Désolé mais j'ai joué juste pour vous… dépanner.

Le ton sans équivoque qu'il avait employé glaça Nott et Lestrange. Harry sentit Rogue remuer, mal à l'aise, à ses côtés.

-T'as pas l'air de comprendre, Pamhoarse. C'est un grand honneur qu'on te fait, là. Jamais un Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi n'a jamais été accepté dans l'équipe de Serpentard !

Le regard noir de Harry cloua sur place Lestrange. Il se leva. Lestrange était très légèrement plus petit que lui, mais c'était amplement suffisant à Harry pour prendre le dessus sur lui. Ils se défièrent du regard dans le silence le plus complet.

-Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'un gars qui vole comme ça ne pouvait pas être un sale sang-de-bourbe !, intervint Nott, une note d'hystérie dans la voix.

Il les sépara.

-Ecoute, Pamhoarse. Tu te sens peut-être mal vis à vis d'Ockman, mais c'est comme ça. Tu rentres, il sort. C'est simple, t'es plus fort que lui.

Harry eut une moue ennuyée.

-Ecoute, Nott. J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas envie, d'accord ?

Mais Nott et Lestrange semblaient être bouchés.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! On t'offre une place de choix dans l'élite des Serpentard ! Je comprends que tu sois incrédule mais c'est vrai !

Harry les regarda, stupéfait. Il était partagé entre l'agacement devant tant d'entêtement et une franche rigolade. Il resta silencieux un instant et Nott et Lestrange s'échangèrent un regard suffisant. Ils devaient croire que Harry réflechissait à leur proposition mais la vérité était que Harry réflechissait aux conséquences de son refus. Les deux semaines qui s'étaient déjà déroulées depuis qu'il était dans le passé avaient été éprouvantes. Entre les attaques répétitives de Sirius et James à éviter et les coups bas de quelques Serpentard, il devait très vite remettre chacun des deux camps à sa place. Les Serpentard seraient apaisés s'il entrait officiellement dans leur équipe mais Sirius et James le catalogueraient plus encore.

-Désolé, mais c'est non.

Il se leva.

-De toute façon, Gryffondor était votre plus grand adversaire et vous avez assez de points d'avance pour vous débrouiller sans le merveilleux attrapeur que je suis.

Il avait esperé assez naïvement que la pointe d'assurance qu'il avait mis dans ses propos dissuaderait les Serpentard de s'indigner. Nott et Lestrange l'évaluèrent du regard, puis

Lestrange dit lentement.

-Très bien, Pamhoarse. Mais sache que tu viens très clairement de choisir ton camp.

Lestrange alla s'asseoir plus loin, laissant à Nott la charge de bousculer Harry. Harry retomba dans le fauteuil. Il était temps de régler le problème des Serpentard. Contre toute attente, il se releva. Nott lui avait tourné le dos, l'air de croire que jamais Harry ne se révolterait. Harry lui tapota l'épaule et Nott se retourna à temps pour voir le poing de son camarade. Le nez en sang, il sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair sa baguette. Mais pas assez rapidement, Harry avait déjà la sienne pointé sur son visage.

-Regardez moi ça, dit Harry à haute voix, riant à moitié. Nott a l'nez cannoné.

-Tu vas regretter !, hurla de rage le Serpentard.

Il dut lancer un sortilège informulé car un rayon percuta Harry sans qu'il ait entendu une quelconque formule. Pendant quelques secondes, tous les Serpentard restèrent figés, le regard aimanté sur Harry. Tous attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais protegé par l'Aido Protectum, le sort de Nott avait été littéralement absorbé par le serpent, resté invisible.

-Voyons, Nott, se moqua Harry. C'est un vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe qui va devoir t'apprendre comment lancer un sort ?

Mais il n'en fit rien. D'un regard méprisant, il lui tourna le dos, confiant, et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

« Trois, deux, un... », pensa-t-il  
Il sentit un second rayon le frapper au dos. Ca ne l'étonnait guère. N'était-ce pas à un Serpentard qu'il avait à faire ? Il se retourna, l'air furieux et d'un coup de baguette, s'inspirant de Fol'Oeil, il transforma Nott en une fouine. Il eut un sourire éclatant, ne laissant soupçonner à quel point il était en colère.

-Je pense que ça t'apprendra à ne pas jeter de sortilège à quelqu'un ayant le dos tourné.

Le problème des Serpentard était bel et bien reglé mais il ne comptait pas s'attarder dans la salle commune. Il alla prendre dans le dortoir la poudre de rêve, renouvella l'Aido Protectum et sans un regard pour quiconque dans la salle commune, il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. La dernière fois qu'il avait pensé à son apprentissage pour devenir Animagus, il s'était formellement refusé d'utiliser la poudre de rêve dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réflechir longuement pour trouver la solution à son problème. La Salle sur Demande serait l'endroit idéal. Le seul problème était qu'elle se trouvait toute proche de la salle commune des Gryffondor et qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de s'y rendre comme ça.  
« Tant pis », pensa Harry en marchant à grands pas hors des cachots.  
Il ne voulait pas retourner dans son dortoir, où la cape d'invisibilité était enfermée en sécurité dans sa malle.  
En utilisant de nombreux passages secrets, la montée des sept étages n'avait été ni longue, ni éprouvante. Il allait sortir du dernier passage secret emprunté quand il entendit Peter et Sirius. Il grimaça mais sortit néanmoins de derrière la tapisserie. S'ils utilisaient ce passage secret alors qu'il s'y trouvait, la situation serait encore plus épineuse. Peter mit un coup de coude à Sirius qui lui parlait, pour lui montrer qu'Harry était là. Harry le fixait comme un chien regardait un chat, c'est-à-dire avec tout, sauf de l'amitié.

-Pamhoarse, salua Sirius, l'air grave

-Black, répondit Harry

-Pamhoarse, dit Peter

Harry ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

-Potter va bien ?, demanda Harry

Il regretta sa question. Son père et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde et Sirius allait prendre ça pour une moquerie...

-Il va bien, répondit-il calmement.

Harry acquiesça. Puis, Peter prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est l'étage des Gryffondor !

Mais Harry s'entêtait à l'ignorer. Supporter Rogue était une chose mais Pettigrow resterait à jamais le sale rat qui avait trahi son père dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Sirius reprit

-Tu t'es perdu ?

Si Harry avait demandé comment allait James sans la moindre animosité, ce n'était pas la même chose du côté de Sirius. Lui était clairement moqueur.  
« Oui, je me suis perdu au septième étage pendant que je cherchais le cachot de Slughorn », pensa-t-il.

-Non.

A côté de Sirius, Peter remua. Il tenait un morceau de parchemin et designa un point à Sirius.

-James est dans le parc, lui murmura-t-il.

Harry devina qu'il s'agissait de la carte des Maraudeurs. Sirius sembla hésiter mais un regard sur la carte le fit choisir entre son ami et la méfiance que lui inspirait Harry.

-Je sais que tu as aidé James, Pamhoarse. Mais tu restes un Serpentard et je ne te fais pas confiance !

Harry lui sourit et Sirius et Peter continuèrent leur chemin. Peter bifurqua vers la tapisserie qui dissimulait le passage secret mais Sirius lui serra fermement l'épaule et ils empruntèrent les escaliers. Harry sourit en l'entendant chuchoter furieusement que « devant les ennemis, il ne faut pas donner les cartes de notre succès ! »  
Il continua tranquillement son chemin en ignorant les regards d'autres Gryffondor qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Terry ?, demanda une voix, derrière lui.

Il se retourna, surpris. Depuis qu'il était là, c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait par son prénom.  
« Mon faux prénom ».

C'était Lily.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-elle.

Harry nota que sa voix était douce, mais qu'elle était assez méfiante. Ses amies, à l'écart, la regardaient en chuchotant. Il pensa à lui mentir, mais s'abstint à la dernière seconde.

-Ma salle commune est insoutenable, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Alors je visite le château.  
Enrober le tout d'un petit mensonge ne rendait la vérité que plus pertinente. Il ne pouvait pas dire à sa future mère -à Lily, se corrigea-t-il intérieurement, qu'il cherchait une salle se situant à cet étage, précisement, mais qu'elle ne connaissait probablement pas et qu'il comptait s'y endormir pour rejoindre son animagus.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

-Tu ne fais pas la fête avec tes amis ?

-De toute évidence, non.

Il regretta ses paroles. Elles paraissaient agressives. Elles l'étaient, mais toute cette rancœur était loin d'être dirigée vers la Gryffondor. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais il la coupa.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne comptais pas jouer, mais j'ai fini par accepter, et maintenant, ils ont l'air de croire que je n'ai fait ça que pour devenir un parfait petit Serpentard.

Une nouvelle erreur, mais cette fois, il ne la regretta pas. Il avait conscience de parler comme un Gryffondor et qu'il était sans doute étrange pour Lily qu'il considère ainsi ses camarades de chambre.

-T'es bizarre Pamhoarse, finit-elle par dire après l'avoir évalué longuement du regard.

-Ce n'est plus Terry ?, feint de s'étonner Harry.

-Non, tu viens d'humilier ma maison.

Harry haussa les sourcils. C'était pourtant évident, qu'elle le taquinait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendu et sur la défensive, avec elle.

-Je plaisante, dit-elle en lui accordant son premier sourire de la journée. Je ne m'interesse pas vraiment au Quidditch, en vérité. Aujourd'hui, je suis venue par curiosité. Ce que tu as fait pour Potter, c'était...

-Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu't'attends ?

Une blonde, derrière elle, avait fini par s'impatienter. De toute évidence, les amies de Lily ne semblaient pas être très ravies de ses fréquentations. Harry ne s'en préoccupa guère.

Aujourd'hui, sa relation avec sa mère venait de nettement s'améliorer.

-C'était cool, finit Lily. Bon, je dois y aller. A la prochaine

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et alla rejoindre ses amies. La salle-sur-demande n'était plus très loin, et Harry était ravi de ne plus avoir à croiser plus de Gryffondor aux mines patibulaires à son approche.  
« Ils considèrent sûrement ça comme une provocation , songea-t-il. »

?  
?

-Rémus nous a dit que Pomfresh le laissait sortir demain, dit Sirius d'un ton badin. 

Assis par terre, à l'ombre d'un arbre, il essayait de prendre un air degagé. Il n'était pas vraiment satisfait, lui non plus, après la défaite qu'il venait d'essuyer au Quidditch, mais aujourd'hui, c'était son tour de rester calme et d'apaiser James.

Peter et lui l'avaient trouvé à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Peter avait bien essayé de faire rire James, ou de lui assurer qu'ils pouvaient encore gagner, James restait imperturbable et affichait sa tête des très mauvais jours. Quand James était vraiment furieux, il perdait toute son énergie. Il était loin de l'enjoué Gryffondor qui impressionnait ses camarades. Non, dans ces cas-là, il se taisait, il s'asseyait et passait ses journées à ruminer. Il ne cherchait de noises à personne, mais si, au contraire, on lui cherchait des noises, il n'exerçait plus aucun contrôle de sa propre personne. Et ça, Sirius le savait. Il intima Peter de se taire d'un regard. Peter était même assez maladroit pour parler de Lily à ce moment précis.

-Il est encore assez fatigué, mais je pense qu'il a assez recuperé pour qu'on aille lui ramener les cours qu'il a manqués ces derniers jours.

Silence, encore. Peter regardait curieusement Sirius, comme impatient de voir l'alchimie se produire.

-Pomfresh était furax, quand tu es parti, en fait. Elle nous a dit de te dire que la prochaine fois que tu viendrais la voir en prétextant d'avoir une trop grosse « flemingite » pour assister aux cours, elle te dénoncerait.

Sirius aurait bien froncé des sourcils devant le manque de réaction de son ami. D'habitude, ses boutades faisaient toujours rire ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-Pamhoarse, vous l'avez vu ?, demanda alors abruptement James

Sirius haussa les sourcils, surpris. Alors oui, il déplorait le silence de James, mais il trouvait cela plutôt inquiétant que James se mette à parler de Pamhoarse.

-On l'a croisé tout à l'heure à côté du passage secret de la tapisserie, répondit Peter.

Sirius le fusilla du regard. Quelle bourde !

-Quoi ? Il se pavane en plus à notre étage ?, s'exclama James

-Non, il avait l'air plutôt calme, dit Sirius d'un ton plus moderé

-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi !

-Ecoute, James, il t'a quand même sauvé la vie

James se leva d'un bond.

-Tu crois que je le sais pas, ça ?, hurla-t-il. Que je me serais étalé comme une bouse devant tout le monde, s'il avait pas été là ?

Sirius se leva à son tour. James pouvait se montrer affreusement odieux avec lui quand il était enervé.

-Dans ce cas, si tu le sais, pourquoi t'es parti de l'infirmerie ? C'est quoi le problème si tu sais qu'on peut reconquerir la coupe en gagnant deux, trois matches ?

-Le problème ? On a perdu, Sirius ! Face aux Serpentard ! Tu parles de tout ça comme si ce n'était rien. On n'a jamais perdu et là, c'est Pamhoarse qui nous bat, et en plus, il me nargue pas, il m'aide ! Réagis !

Sirius se tut. Une fierté froissée, c'était plus difficile à réparer qu'une simple deception.

-C'est ça, je vois très bien. Tu t'en fiches, toi, c'est pas toi qui dois quelque chose à quelqu'un que tu détestes

-On le déteste ?, intervint Peter.

Sirius et James tournèrent la tête en même temps vers lui pour lui accorder un regard furieux.

-Tu devrais te calmer, Cornedrue.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, répondit James d'un ton plus calme. Mais je ne compte pas laisser

Pamhoarse ronronner d'aise de m'avoir battu.

Il fit volte face, et se dirigea à grands pas vers le château.

-Cornedrue !, appela Peter

Mais rien n'y faisait, James ne l'entendait pas.

?  
?

James ne se présenta pas au dîner, le soir du match. Rémus, en revanche, était sorti de l'infirmerie plus tôt que prévu. 

-Laisse lui le temps, Sirius. 

-Je sais, Lunard, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il pense à ce point qu'il a une dette. 

-C'est pourtant simple, répondit Rémus faiblement. Ce n'est pas Pamhoarse, qui le dérange autant. 

Sirius lui jeta un regard interrogateur. 

-Il a perdu devant Lily, lui révela-t-il. Alors il a honte, je pense. 

-Je crois pas, Rém. C'est qu'une fille, le Quidditch, c'est plus important. 

La bouche de Rémus se fendit d'un sourire. 

-Si tu le dis, Patmol. En fait, je ne vois pas Pamhoarse non plus. 

A la table des Serpentard, la fête battait son plein. L'équipe au centre de l'attention, elle festoyait et l'absence de Pamhoarse était plus éclatante encore. 

-Tu sais ce que je trouve étrange, Rémus ?, demanda pensivement Sirius. 

-Que Pamhoarse soit si fort au Quidditch ?, hasarda Rémus 

-Non, ça, je pense qu'il a eu de la chance. 

-Qu'il soit arrivé si tard dans l'année ? 

-Non, ça, on le découvrira bien assez tôt en enquêtant sur Springton. 

-Ecoute, Sirius, je vais pas jouer aux devinettes 

-Qu'il se soit précipité aider James. S'il voulait avoir l'air d'un héros, pourquoi il n'est pas là ce soir ? Et puis il ne répond jamais à nos provocations, à James et à moi. 

-Maintenant que tu abordes ce sujet, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous comptez faire à propos de ça. 

-A propos de quoi ?, intervint enfin Peter. 

-Vous allez continuer à tourner autour de lui en attendant qu'il craque ? 

-Je ne sais pas. James a dit qu'il avait une dette envers lui, et moi, je ne vais pas continuer tout seul, répondit Sirius, pensif.  
Peter se renfrogna, l'air de dire « et moi ? » mais Sirius ne le regardait pas. 

-Si tu veux mon avis... 

-On connait ton avis, Lunard, coupa Sirius. Mais à t'entendre, on dirait que tous les Serpentards sont des saints. Ils sont pourris, d'accord ? Je le sais bien mieux que quiconque.  
Rémus leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Le sujet des Serpentard était glissant, surtout avec Sirius et les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas besoin que deux d'entre eux soient fachés ce soir.

?

Harry avait pris assez de poudre de rêve pour une heure ou deux. Aussitôt qu'il en fut recouvert, il s'affala sur le lit que la Salle-sur-Demande avait fait apparaître.  
Il était bien tôt dans sa vie. Tout un passage de sa sixième année avait été gommé, il se trouvait désormais dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Harry ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il pu être pendant presque un an si eloigné de son animal emblême ? Le temps a été modifié, lui murmura une voix. Le même souffle chaud sur sa nuque que d'habitude. Ca l'apaisa et il ne s'inquiéta pas. Il y réflechirait plus tard. 

De son habituelle vue de haut, il inspectait la salle. Sur l'estrade de son bureau, Ombrage le regardait écrire avec un air de reine capricieuse qui lui allait à ravir. Harry s'approcha et comme un zoom, il se trouva plus près de son double. Il avait déjà bien avancé dans sa punition et il se voyait essayer de se concentrer à masquer sa douleur.  
Coup de vent. Il était dans la salle d'Ombrage. Il se voyait la machoire contractée, les poings serrés en train de lui tenir tête. Hermione, à côté de lui, était petrifiée à cause de ce qu'il disait.  
Un éclair blanc, une fois encore. Le Harry non-matériel ignora la scène qui ne déroulait sous ses yeux et se concentra sur l'image qui venait de lui apparaître sous les yeux. Ca ne faisait pas partie de son souvenir, ça non plus ! Un pelage. Un pelage blanc immaculé, et appartenant à une créature bien trop imposante pour que ce soit l'un des chats d'Ombrage. Harry sentit l'excitation lui tordre le ventre. Si seulement tout cela pouvait être plus rapide ! Il avait d'abord pensé que son animal emblême était le lion, après avoir aperçu son premier flash au match de Quidditch, après avoir aperçu le chapeau de Luna. Mais un lion n'était pas blanc. Concentre-toi. Le vent souffla dans la pièce, et il se retrouva à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Il se voyait parler à Cho, à côté d'un Neville trempé. Les souvenirs n'avaient jamais été aussi espacés. 

Mais même s'il remonta ainsi jusqu'à sa dispute avec Ron et Hermione une fois chez Sirius, plus aucune visite de l'animal au pelage blanc. Il fut déçu, une fois reveillé et envisagea de reprendre de la poudre de rêve. Mais un coup d'oeil à une horloge nouvellement apparue lui indiqua que s'il ne partait pas très vite, il serait dans un sacré pétrin. Se trouver à l'étage des Gryffondor après le couvre-feu, c'était moyen, comme tentative de se montrer discret. Il sortit. Le dîner allait se finir dans à peu près dix minutes et il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas croiser Sirius et James. Il préféra ne pas emprunter la tapisserie par mesure de précaution.

-Pamhoarse !

Dans le couloir désert, le bruit des pas résonna derrière Harry. Il se retourna, retenant à grande peine une rimace. James lui faisait face, le visage déformé par un sourire hypocrite.

-On m'a dit... Pour tout à l'heure

Harry se tut. Cette discussion lui était aussi désagréable qu'elle l'était pour l'ego de James. Il n'attendait pas de remerciements, ou d'excuses pour les méchancetés qu'on lui avait dites mais il devait avouer que ça l'apaiserait sans aucun doute. Il n'avait rien contre James, bien au contraire. Et puis même s'il ne l'appreciait pas, il aurait fait ça par pur nécessité : il n'allait pas laisser son père s'écraser au sol avant qu'il ne l'ait mis au monde. Il lui sourit d'un air amical.

-Ne crois certainement pas que je te dois quoique ce soit, ou que tu aies gagné quelque chose. Il y a eu faute et je pensais à autre chose quand tes amis m'ont attaqué. Tu as gagné par chance, est-ce que c'est clair ? Et tu ne m'as sauvé de rien du tout, j'étais à moins de dix mètres du sol et Bibine était à côté, elle aurait réagi.

Harry recula presque, comme s'il venait de se recevoir un coup de poing. Il était à la fois déconcerté devant tant d'ingratitude et déçu. Comment son père pouvait-il ainsi se mentir à lui-même ? Il adopta un ton froid pour lui répondre. 

-Ravi de voir que tu es si reconnaissant. De toute manière, venant de ta part, je ne m'attendais pas à de grandes émules d'émotions. Soit, Potter. Crois ce que tu veux.  
Harry n'arrivait pas à se montrer vexant, à lancer des piques à James avec la même aisance que lui.

-Exactement !, cracha-t-il. Je n'ai besoin de personne, et certainement pas d'un sale Serpentard comme toi. Et si tu t'avises à croire une seconde que tu peux me battre au Quidditch, on réglera ça sur le terrain, c'est clair ?  
Harry sourit tristement.

-Tu prends bien au sérieux un sale Serpentard de joueur de Quidditch, même pas titulaire. Je suis content pour toi si tu arrives à te convaincre de la vérité avec autant de facilité. On dit toujours que ce sont les esprits les plus simples qui sont les plus heureux, pas vrai ?  
C'était une décision prise pour Harry : il n'allait plus faire de concession, se montrer patient ou indifférent. Son père était allé trop loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?, s'indigna James

-Attends, laisse-moi réflechir, je crois que je ne m'en souviens plus tellement tu me terrorises.

-Fais pas ton malin, Pamhoarse, menaça James.

-Je ne fais pas mon malin, Potter. Mais après t'avoir rattrapé comme un gosse qui se penche trop au balcon, je peux me permettre de te considerer comme un naze, non ?  
James sortit sa baguette. Précisément au même instant, Peter, Sirius et Rémus surgirent de derrière la tapisserie.

-On a fait... Aussi vite... qu'on a pu, haleta Peter.

Une fois encore, il tenait la carte des Maraudeurs dans ses mains.  
Sirius se plaça à côté de James.

-Je crois que ça répond à ta question de tout à l'heure, Lunard, on va continuer à lui chercher des noises.

Harry les regarda, écoeuré. Sa baguette aussi était sortie, et il était sûr de pouvoir tous les desarmer avant qu'ils ne percent son bouclier. Il invoqua d'ailleurs de nouveau l'Aido Protectum, en informulé, son efficacité étant sans aucun doute réduite par le temps qu'il avait passé à la Salle-sur-Demande. Peter rejoignit ses amis tandis que Rémus restait au centre des deux camps.

-Ca suffit, décréta-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Ecarte-toi, Lunard.

-Mais non, Lupin. Cache-moi donc de ces deux terrifiants Gryffondor. Ils risquent de me salir de la boue de leur défaite.

-De ces trois !, corrigea Peter. Ces trois Gryffondor !  
Harry l'ignora.

-Je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce. Sirius, James, vous allez ranger vos baguettes et retourner dans la salle commune. Pamhoarse, tu sais très bien que tu es chez les Gryffondor, ici. Alors je te prierais de dégager.  
Harry le fixa. Il n'était guère étonnant que Lupin ait pris le parti de ses amis mais Harry trouvait sa manière de tempérer les choses trop adulte. Il savait que Lupin revenait d'un séjour à l'infirmerie et il ne protesta pas.

Harry entendait déjà au bout du couloir les élèves de Gryffondor arriver. Tous ne connaissaient pas les passages secrets et l'altercation avait duré assez longtemps pour qu'ils montent les sept étages. Le silence se prolongea et une atmosphère tendue perdura. Enfin, les premiers élèves furent visibles et les deux camps réagirent. Harry baissa sa baguette.

-Très bien. Je crois que Potter a raison. Etant donné que je m'avise de croire une seconde que je suis capable de le battre au Quidditch, on réglera ça sur le terrain. Tu vas être content Potter, je vais te donner la chance de t'humilier une nouvelle fois, quand je ferais gagner à Serpentard la coupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu n'es pas titulaire, rétorqua Sirius.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Ca te donnera l'occasion à toi aussi de me toucher avec un cognard, puisque tu n'as jamais réussi dans les couloirs. Et pour une fois, ce sera loyal.  
James ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais le grognement de Lupin l'en dissuada. Des Gryffondor s'étaient déjà arrêtés au bout du couloir pour regarder la dispute mais Harry avait déjà disparu derrière la tapisserie.

**RAR**

Clamaraa : Il suffit de demander ! ^^ Je suis très heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices parce que tu es très assidue, de toute évidence ! Je ferais une petite RAR désormais en fin de chapitre et je suis sûre qu'il y en aura tout le temps puis j'aurais au moins ta review ! En espérant ne pas te décevoir (: Merci

77Hildegard : Hé ! moi je l'aime bien ce Springton ! D'ici quelques chapitres –je dirais 5 ou 6, il prendra une place plus importante dans l'histoire. Merci

ConfortablyNumb : Merci beaucoup (; Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu et que l'action n'aura pas été ralentie.

_**Bonne review !**_


	8. Ouverture des hostilités

**Disclaimer : **Non, rien de rien… Non… rien ne m'appartient !

_**Merci pour vos reviews bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre VIII – Ouverture des hostilités**

-J'ai changé d'avis, avait déclaré Harry en rentrant dans la Salle Commune.

La fête battait son plein, et autour du feu, dans les fauteuils, Lestrange et Nott étaient entourés de toute l'équipe. L'entrée d'Harry provoqua un grand blanc dans la conversation.

-Je veux être attrapeur et vous faire gagner la coupe.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il était juste rentré dans la salle commune avec la furieuse envie de se venger de son père et des autres. Il avait osé esperer qu'après l'incident du match, son père allait se montrer plus amical à son égard. Tout était bien, aujourd'hui. Il avait pu jouer au Quidditch avec son père, il avait discuté avec sa mère presque normalement et il avait même vu son animagus. Il avait été sûr, persuadé que son père allait suivre mais il fallait qu'il soit ce parfait idiot.

Lestrange se leva et l'équipe de Serpentard entoura Harry. Aucune chaleur dans leur sourire, et leurs accolades. Juste la satisfaction d'être sûr de gagner.

-Bien joué, Pamhoarse, tu as compris ce qui était le mieux pour toi.

Harry était plus écoeuré encore par son propre comportement que par son père. Il n'avait jamais été rancunier ou aussi vindicatif, pas même contre Malefoy. Le sang de ses veines bouillonnait, son coeur frappait contre sa poitrine et il ne pensait plus qu'à la guerre ouverte qui s'était déclarée entre lui et James.

-Ouais, comme tu dis. Tu me feras donner les heures d'entraînement. Je vais me coucher.

Mais Harry n'oubliait pas sa totale aversion pour Serpentard, Lestrange, Nott et tous les autres. Un douloureux sentiment de solitude le frappa soudain. Il monta dans son dortoir sans mot dire. Il avait besoin de dormir. Le silence qui avait accompagné sa venue, puis son départ, ne dura pas longtemps et les récits de l'équipe de Quidditch reprirent à propos des plus difficiles manoeuvres qu'ils avaient soit disant eu à faire.

-Une fouine, hein ?

Harry leva la tête soudainement, à la recherche de la voix. Son regard s'arrêta sur Springton.

-Ce n'est pas ton dortoir, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre

-Ce n'est pas censé être le tien non plus, je crois, rétorqua Springton

Dans la demi-lumière, Harry plissa les yeux. L'air arrogant et sûr de lui du Serpentard ne changerait pas une fois qu'il serait Ministre de la Magie. Harry resta silencieux une minute.

Les différentes allusions de Springton, dites sur un ton badin, étaient souvent révélatrices sur la véritable identité d'Harry. Qu'avait-il voulu dire, à l'instant ? Que Terry n'était pas un véritable Serpentard ? Qu'il n'était pas censé être en sixième année ?

Harry traversa le dortoir jusque son lit. Il se déchaussa et préféra se taire. Pouvait-il être possible que Springton sache qu'il n'était pas à sa place, ici ? Serait-il possible que le Springton de 17 ans projette déjà de le faire changer d'époque ? Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil soupçonneux. Peut-être devait-il en parler à Dumbledore ? Ou mener sa propre enquête. Tout ce que savait Harry à propos de Springton, c'était qu'il était arrivé dans un sale état à Poudlard, il y a peu de temps. C'était du moins ce qu'en disait les bruits de couloirs. Pour l'instant, Springton savait plus de choses au sujet de Harry que Harry n'en savait sur lui.  
Oui, il menerait sa propre enquête. Mais ça attendrait demain ou même après-demain, tiens. Harry tira les lits de son baldaquin, et dans l'obscurité soudaine, il tâcha de trouver le sommeil.

a82  
a8;a82

-Tu m'as marché sur le pied !, gronda Sirius

-Tais-toi tu vas nous faire repérer, répondit James

-Pas de risque, il n'y a personne, commenta Peter.

Sous une cape d'invisibilité, bien tard dans la nuit, trois Gryffondor étaient hors de leur dortoir. Peter tenait entre ses mains moites un bout de parchemin. La quasi-totalité des points de l'étage, représentant les élèves étaient relegués dans leur Salle Commune. La quasi-totalité, hormis les Maraudeurs.

-On étouffe sous cette cape, se plaignit bruyamment Sirius.

-On peut se permettre de l'enlever, il n'y a personne, répéta Peter.

-Ca va, ça va, répondit James avec humeur.

D'un geste ample, il sortit de sous la cape, laissant Sirius et Peter s'en extraire à leur tour. Peter la plia et la rangea dans son sac. Puis, il examina de nouveau la carte.

-Rusard est occupé avec Peeves au sixième. Si on prend le passage de la Noble de Crosne, on peut l'éviter. Mais ça nous amène assez loin des Cuisines, du coup, autant passer devant

Rusard sous la cape et en profiter pour lui lancer un sort de Gonflement au passage.  
James et Sirius esquissèrent un sourire. Peter évoquait l'une des dernières blagues qu'ils avaient faites à Rusard, après qu'il leur ait confisqué à chacun leurs Freesbee.

-Ca marche. Mais pour Rusard, non, on n'a pas le temps, répondit Sirius.

Peter et James acquiescèrent sombrement. Ils avaient dû attendre bien tard avant que Rémus ne finisse par s'endormir. Peter jeta un regard inquiet à la carte, comme si elle aurait pu lui révéler l'état dans lequel le loup-garou était.

-Allez, c'est parti

Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de murmurer. C'était ce qu'ils aimaient : enfreindre les règles en toute nonchalance. Ils étaient trop bien pour avoir peur de se faire prendre, alors pourquoi faire le moins de bruit possible ? Avec la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur, quel professeur allait être assez malin pour les avoir ? C'était du moins leurs habitudes. Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, ils seraient un peu plus discrets.

Ils prirent le chemin des Cuisines. Rusard s'était pris dans le piège des escaliers mouvants avant qu'ils n'arrivent et les Maraudeurs l'avaient donc évités. Une tentation de faire des bêtises en moins.

-Jekey ?

Sirius, James et Peter s'étaient separés. Ils arpentaient les Cuisines à la lumière de leur baguette. Tous les elfes dormaient, à même le sol et ils tentaient de distinguer Jekey dans la masse.

-Jekey ? Il est là !

Sirius se pencha et le secoua doucement à l'épaule. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que l'elfe démarre au quart de tour. Comme un automate, il se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux étaient endormis et il avait une trace sur la joue, mais rien n'y paraissait dans sa voix.

-Jekey ne dormait pas ! Jekey ne dormait pas !, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

-Chut, ne fais pas de bruit, intima doucement Peter.  
La moitié des effectifs des elfes de Poudlard était en train de dormir et les Maraudeurs savaient qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit, une fois eveillée. L'autre moitié vaquait dans Poudlard. Ils rallumaient les feux, entretenaient les salles de classe.

-On a une mission, pour toi, Jekey, murmura Sirius. On voudrait que tu mettes ça...

Il sortit de sa poche une miniscule fiole. L'épaisseur de son verre était sans doute beaucoup plus lourd que les quelques gouttes de la liqueur qu'il contenait.

-Dans un couvert en particulier...

Il échangea un regard avec James.

-Jekey... Jekey ne sait pas s'il peut, monsieur Sirius Black. Si les autres elfes le savaient...

Sirius le regarda très sérieusement.

-C'est monsieur Lunard qui le veut, Jekey. Il est très malade et ça l'aiderait beaucoup.

Jekey se tordait les mains derrière son dos. Il semblait résolu à fixer sa vie entière le sol de la cuisine.

-Jekey peut peut-être faire quelque chose. Mais si les elfes venaient à l'apprendre...

-Oh, voyons, Jekey, tu as déjà fait ça pour nous auparavant !

Jekey leva la tête brusquement vers James. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme s'il était sur le point de le contredire et que tout son être l'en empêchait.

-Dans toute une marmite, c'est plus discret que pour un couvert en particulier, monsieur James Potter. Mais si vous m'indiquez l'exact emplacement, Jekey essayera d'aider monsieur Rémus.  
Le visage sérieux de James changea radicalement pour arborer un sourire radieux.

-Super ! Allez, Jekey, tu peux te rendormir. Nous allons te laisser.

Il lui tendit un miroir.

-A l'heure du dîner, sois attentif à ce miroir, il te donnera tes indications.

Sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre, James avait déjà disparu sous la cape. Sirius et Peter en firent autant.

-J'espère que Rémus ne s'est pas reveillé, dit la voix anxieuse de Sirius.

Ils tournèrent le dos à l'elfe et sortirent des cuisines. Jekey regarda le passage des cuisines se refermer. Il poussa légèrement du pied la tête de Casey et se fit une place. Roulé en boule, il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

a82  
a8;a82

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, deux têtes ne dormaient pas. Rémus s'était reveillé aux alentours de deux heures du matin, et voyant les lits vides de ses camarades, il était allé les attendre dans un des canapés. Peut-être avait-il fait trop de bruit, mais Lily Evans était venue le rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?, lui demanda-t-elle la voix endormie.

Rémus avait toujours eu l'air très fatigué, ce depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Mais en plein milieu de la nuit et à la lumière de l'âtre de la cheminée, ses cernes semblaient plus creuses que jamais. L'évidente nervosité de ses mouvements fit supposer à Lily qu'il était proie à l'insomnie.

-Va te rendormir, Lily, lui répondit-il

Sa voix réussissait néanmoins à en rester douce.

-J'ai entendu du bruit, dit-elle en l'ignorant. C'était toi ?

Rémus ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais déjà Lily poursuivait, d'un ton tout autre.

-Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont partis et que tu es là à les couvrir ? Rémus, tu es préfet, combien de fois il faut que je te le répète ?

Rémus regarda de côté, comme si cette situation le dérangeait. Comment devait-il lui dire que cette fois il avait tout simplement été mis de côté par ses amis ? Il pinça les lèvres, perplexe.

-Tu t'en fais pour rien, Lily. Va te recoucher, s'il te plait.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme..., commença-t-elle les sourcils froncés, le doigt menaçant.

-S'il te plait, reprit-il d'un ton apaisant. J'ai besoin de rester seul.

Lily s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une tirade longue et passionnée, surprise. Rémus n'était pas un grand menteur, mais elle s'était tout de même attendue à des dénégations. Ses traits s'adoucirent et elle parla d'une voix plus posée.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Rémus avait perdu patience.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, absolument rien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je m'en vais rester seul ailleurs.

Debout, sans prêter la moindre attention à l'expression désolée du visage de Lily, il monta l'escalier du dortoir. Il n'était pas impatienté, ou contrarié. Non, il était furieux. James et Sirius l'avaient tout simplement mis de côté. Ils s'étaient toujours moqués de ses mises en garde, mais ils le mettaient tout de même au courant de leurs plans ! toujours ! Rémus ferma les yeux, tâchant de se calmer. En bas, il entendit des bruits de pas. Aucun bruit de dispute, Lily était sans doute repartie se coucher. Pourtant, James, Sirius et Peter ne montèrent pas tout de suite. Rémus se glissa sous sa couverture et résolu à trouver le sommeil, il n'essaya plus de comprendre la situation. Quand il commença à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit ses camarades rentrer.  
-Il dort ?  
-Oui !

a82  
a8;a82

-Pamhoarse, debout. Allez, fainéant, c'est l'heure.  
Ce fut la voix ricanante de Nott qui le réveilla, ce matin. Harry ouvrit les yeux, et les ferma aussitôt.  
« Pitié, pas ça »  
Le visage grimaçant de Nott lui souriait, par-dessus son lit. La silhouette du Serpentard se dessinait sur la fenêtre, derrière-lui, d'où la lumière verdâtre des eaux du lac réussissait à aveugler un Harry aux yeux endormis.

-Pars devant, tiens, je vous rejoins, répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait amicale, mais qui sonnait horriblement hypocrite.

Harry l'entendit lui répondre quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et auquel il répondit un « Sans problème » passe-partout.

L'obscurité se fit de nouveau dans le lit de Harry. Il se passa une main sur le visage et chercha à tâton sa baguette. Il se lança l'Aido Protectum. Si ses souvenirs de la veille n'étaient pas un rêve, il en aurait doublement besoin aujourd'hui.

Il poussa la porte de la douche avec la tête lourde. Il sentait tous ses muscles engourdis, comme après un match, sauf que cette fois, il n'en était pas du tout réjouï. Ces efforts, ce n'était pas pour Gryffondor qu'il les avait déboursés, mais pour Serpentard. A la porte, on tapa énergiquement.

-Pamhoarse, dépêche-toi, tout le monde t'attend !

-Ouais, j'arrive !

Harry ferma l'arrivée d'eau en retenant un gémissement d'amertume. Il aurait bien été tenté de se noyer pour éviter d'avoir à cotoyer Nott.

Une fois sec et habillé, il descendit dans la salle commune. L'équipe de Quidditch et quelques privilégiés de Serpentard l'attendaient, près du passage.

-Enfin ! T'en prends du temps, dis-moi.

Harry retint un sourire moqueur. Lestrange et Nott avaient l'air d'avoir oublié leur altercation de la veille. Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des excuses. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua Rogue, au coin de la Salle Commune. De dos, il avait l'air de préparer quelque chose qui interpella la curiosité de Harry. Mais il fut coupé dans ses hypothèses par la main de Lestrange, qui s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule. 

-Je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi sur ce point-là, d'ailleurs, Pamhoarse. Allez, c'est parti !

Harry se soustraya à la main de Lestrange et se mela à la joyeuse bande. Même s'il avait déclaré la guerre à son père, il était hors de question qu'il passe tous ses repas avec les Serpentard. Surtout Lestrange. Son visage d'adolescent était pour l'instant exempt des marques de ses ignominies mais Harry ne parvenait pas à les oublier. Son estomac se serra quand, non loin de Nott, il aperçut Bellatrix Black, en train de discuter avec sa soeur.  
Non, il ne pourrait définitivement pas manger aux côtés de tels sorciers. Rogue passait encore, il était seul, mais Harry préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait s'il était obligé de cotoyer constamment ceux qui constitueraient l'élite de Voldemort.

Sans que ni Lestrange, ni Nott ne le remarquent, à mi-chemin, il marmonna à Avery une excuse bidon et retourna dans la Salle Commune, chercher un soit-disant livre de métamorphose.

a82  
a8;a82

-Regarde-les, bougonna James derrière un pichet de jus de citrouille.

Visiblement, il avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là. Des cernes creusaient son visage et il était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude.

A la table des Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs étaient réunis à la place qu'ils avaient toujours reservé. Seul manquait Rémus. Il s'était reveillé plus tôt qu'eux, aujourd'hui, et selon Peter -qui se réveillait toujours assez tôt, il ne semblait pas fâché contre eux. James se détourna de la vue des Serpentard, avec une moue presque boudeuse.

-M'enfin bref, on ne peut rien contre ces tâches, que veux-tu, Patmol ?

-C'est la dure loi de la nature..., approuva Sirius. Je me demande bien où est Lunard.

Le visage de James se creusa plus encore. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif un peu plus loin vers l'intérieur de la table des Gryffondor. Lily aussi manquait.

-A la bibliothèque, je suppose. Mais aujourd'hui, il a Arithmancie, je crois, alors on ne le verra pas avant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sirius haussa les épaules, dubitatif. Les trois Maraudeurs se comportaient comme si rien n'était, mais dans leur tête à chacun, tous pensaient bien autrement. 

-C'est triste pour eux, dit soudainement James, en retournant son attention vers les Serpentard. Ils pensent que c'est gagné, pour l'instant. La joie des premières fois, je suppose.  
Il faisait mine d'ignorer autour de lui les murmures d'autres élèves. Sa défaite faisait beaucoup parler.

-Sirius, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure. Deux fois plus d'entraînement qu'avant.

-Euh, Cornedrue...

-Deux fois plus d'energie dépensée pour Gryffondor

-Hé, James

-Deux fois plus de courbatures et de crampes, qu'avant.

Sirius faisait désormais de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention de James.

-Quoi ?

-Ca fera douze heures par semaine.

-Ah

-C'est pas que je suis paresseux mais...

-Oui, tu as raison.

-On gagnera la coupe quand même.

-Oui, pas besoin de douze heures pour ça...

James se leva d'un bond. Les signes de fatigue sur son visage disparurent le temps d'un sourire.

-De toute façon, on réflechira à de nouvelles techniques après les cours. Là, il est temps d'y aller. 

-Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, dit Peter en prenant son sac et se dirigeant vers le parc.

Il avait échoué à l'examen de Métamorphose et avait choisi de continuer l'Etude des Moldus. Il avait néanmoins poursuivi la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où aucun niveau minimal n'était demandé, ce dû à la multiplicité des professeurs ces dernières années.

-A tout à l'heure, Queudver.

Il fallait faire comme si rien n'était. James ferma les yeux. Tout serait comme avant. Lily lui tomberait dessus pour son retard en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, comme d'habitude et Rémus les y rejoindrait, comme toujours. Il allait ouvrir les yeux, et se rendrait compte en riant qu'il avait sans doute rêvé, hier.

a82  
a8;a82

Sirius, James et Peter sortirent de la cape d'invisibilité devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Crépuscule, marmonna Peter.

Une fois entrés, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la présence d'un tiers.

-Bon, et bien, c'est fait, conclut James avec un sourire. On s'en est bien tirés.

-Pas de trop grosse prise de risque, ce soir, je trouve, répondit Peter d'un ton badin.

James lui sourit et puis il la remarqua. Presque cachée par les ombres, les flammes de l'âtre éclairaient son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravi.

-Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il semblait quelque peu embêté de sa présence. Sirius le remarqua et se remémora les paroles de Rémus. Etait-ce parce que la défaite de ce matin revenait en mémoire à James ou était-ce parce qu'il craignait la réaction de Lily à les voir revenir à cette heure-çi ?

Mais Evans ne répondit pas. Quand enfin, elle s'aperçut de leur présence, son expression changea aussitôt. Pas de fureur à l'horizon, juste une froideur inexpliquable.

-Ah ? Vous êtes là, vous ?

-Tu devrais dormir, à cette heure-çi, Evans, dit avec un sourire enjôleur James.

Sirius devina que son ami était résolu à oublier le match contre Serpentard. « Il est redevenu comme avant », pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Elle jeta un regard dénué de toute chaleur à James.

-Toi, je ne te parle pas.

-Aïe, Cornedrue. Je crois que la rouquine en a contre toi.

Lily ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux James, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de le pétrifier par la seule force de la pensée. James, lui, arborait un air fier de lui, il avait plutôt l'air de croire que Lily l'admirait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lily-jolie..., commença-t-il la voix douce avant d'être interrompu.

-Ce qui m'arrive ? Moi, je m'inquiète surtout de ce qui va vous arriver une fois que Rémus ne sera plus là pour glisser un peu d'intelligence dans votre bande de débiles.

Son ton était très mesuré, par rapport à ce qu'il en était d'habitude.

Les Maraudeurs s'échangèrent un regard anxieux.

-Attends, de quoi tu parles Evans ?, interrogea Sirius, les sourcils froncés. Rémus sait que... ?

-Je ne te parle pas à toi non plus.

-Ecoute, on n'est plus des gamins, Evans, crache le morceau, s'emporta Sirius.

Lily lui adressa un sourire féroce. Le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à leur égard amplissait toute la pièce d'une atmosphère tendue.

-Très bien, je vais te cracher le morceau, sombre idiot. « On est plus des gamins », comme tu dis. Alors vous allez devoir commencer à assumer seuls vos petites blagues idiotes de première année sans cervelle.

James perdit son sourire. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui était sur le point de répondre.

-Pour quelqu'un qui refuse de nous adresser la parole, Evans, tu parles beaucoup ce soir.  
Plus la moindre tendresse, dans ses paroles. Lily fut estomaquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque cinglante mais il la coupa à son tour.

-Tais-toi, Evans. On va commencer par assumer nos petites blagues idiotes de première année sans cervelle, d'accord ? Alors on n'a pas besoin d'une hystérique qui court derrière nous dès qu'on ajuste mal nos capes.

-Allez, viens Cornedrue, dit Sirius en montant les premières marches du dortoir.

a82  
a8;a82

-Nott et Cie étaient furieux de t'avoir perdu, lui avait dit Rogue à la fin du cours de métamorphose.

Rogue ne participait pas à ce cours mais il avait pris l'habitude de venir rejoindre Harry. Qui était souvent peu enclin à bavarder. C'était chez Mcgonagall que Sirius et James s'ennuyaient le plus et c'était donc chez Mcgonagall que Sirius et James essayaient le plus souvent de lui faire des « blagues ». Ca rendait Harry patibulaire et taciturne dès le matin et pour la journée. Il n'y avait pas que les Maraudeurs, qui participaient à l'énerver. Aujourd'hui, Mcgonagall aussi. Depuis son arrivée ici, Harry avait tout fait pour qu'elle n'arrête pas son jugement à la couleur de sa robe, qu'elle tente de passer outre son blason. Il savait que Mcgonagall était juste et sévère mais il avait été contraint d'admettre que même elle avait des a priori. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir avec des camarades comme Avery et les Black ? Mais aujourd'hui, tous ses efforts étaient vains. Mcgonagall l'avait regardé comme l'odieux Serpentard qu'il avait été avec Sirius et James, la veille. Harry avait eu l'impression qu'elle lui renvoyait l'exact image de ce qu'il était en ce moment : un idiot qui commençait à sympathiser avec des Serpentard pour le simple plaisir de voir son père enrager.

-Tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais le Jeudi, t'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette.

Harry serra la machoire pour s'empêcher d'insulter Rogue. Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Mais le vendredi, ça va. On pourrait croire que ce sont les compliments de Slughorn qui t'adoucissent...

-Tu vas continuer à analyser comment se déroulent mes semaines ou je dois aller au premier rang pour être tranquille ?

Rogue ne protesta pas. Harry savait qu'il avait horreur de se mettre en avant dans cette matière.

Lily arriva alors. Ses amies n'étaient pas avec elles, sauf Morjane Delight. Harry savait que les autres ne suivaient pas ce cours. Il aurait voulu sourire, mais ç'aurait pu être mal interprêté. Lily lui faisait un peu penser à Hermione par son côté studieuse. Le professeur Larry les invita à entrer. Harry n'hésita pas à laisser en plan Rogue et quand Lily commença à s'installer, il coupa le chemin à Delight et se pencha vers sa mère.

-Ca te dérange, si... ?

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné. Elle posa son regard émeraude sur Morjane, derrière Harry.

-Comme tu veux.

Delight fronça les sourcils et s'installa au deuxième rang, derrière eux. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire et commença à sortir ses affaires. Il ne prêta attention ni aux réactions de Rogue, ni à celles de Delight.

-Ca va, toi ?, demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lily. Tu as l'air fatigué, je veux dire...

Il osait à peine la regarder.

-Nous, les Gryffondor, on a fait la fête toute la nuit, hier. La défaite, c'est ce qui nous motive, tu sais ?

Harry baissa la tête et ravala sa rancoeur. Il se demandait s'il devait s'excuser quand Lily reprit.

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, comme tu l'as remarqué.

-C'est rien, marmonna Harry.

Derrière lui, il sentait le regard de Delight. Des élèves continuaient d'arriver, essoufflés. Le cours allait commencer quand Rémus arriva, seul. Il s'installa à côté de Delight. Harry le suivit du regard, dubitatif. Où étaient les autres ?

-Très bien, très bien. Silence, maintenant, le cours commence.

Le professeur Larry était un Auror retraité. Si la cicatrice de Harry n'était pas encore visible au dos de sa main, il aurait pu jurer que ses cours étaient plus mortels encore que ceux d'Ombrage.

Harry sentit Lily remuer à côté de lui. Elle jetait des coups d'oeils fréquents à Rémus, derrière eux. Harry supposa qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il n'avait pas énormement réfléchi au problème Potter-Black, hier soir. Il savait qu'il aurait beau retourné le problème sous tous les angles, le comportement de son père resterait inadmissible. Il avait dormi mal, la tête pleine de leur dialogue houleux.

-Une idée, Pamhoarse ?

Le professeur Larry avait pris en affection Harry quand il avait été capable d'expliquer en quoi consistait le sortilège de Fidelitas la semaine dernière. Il avait été compliqué pour Harry de se souvenir des paroles exacts de Flitwick en troisième année, et plus encore de les répéter devant sa mère et son père -furieux qu'il ait fait gagné cinq points à Serpentard

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Harry était très peu attentif aux cours, depuis son « arrivée ». Il était là depuis à peine deux semaines et les desillusions étaient arrivées bien vite.

-Voyons, jeune homme, ce n'est pas sérieux.

Le sourire de Larry contrastait avec son ton desapprobateur. Il était sur le point de répéter sa question quand on toqua à la porte. Sirius, James et Peter entrèrent en silence. Harry nota qu'eux aussi n'avaient pas l'air très reveillé, aujourd'hui.

-Je retire quinze points à Gryffondor. Dépêchez-vous de vous installer, maintenant.

Les retardataires, avec une fausse mine innocente, se retirèrent vers le fond de la classe. Sauf James. Il avait suivi Sirius et Peter avant de s'arrêter net à mi-chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?

Harry tripota sa plume nerveusement au ton froid que James avait employé pour s'adresser à Lily.

-Depuis quand je dois me justifier auprès de toi, Potter ? Moi non plus, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui court derrière moi dès que j'ajuste mal ma cape.

-Potter, si vous n'êtes pas à votre place dans cinq secondes, vous devrez vous expliquer des dix autres points que vous aurez fait perdre au bureau du professeur Mcgonagall.

James sembla retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Lentement, il reprit sa marche. Rémus le regardait en silence et James passa à côté de lui en lui souriant mais aucun retour.

-Pour les retardataires, je disais que la partie du programme « Comment se protéger des stratagèmes du camp ennemi ? » était close et que nous allions commencer par aborder un domaine moins théorique et moins magistral. Cette fois, nous aborderons la partie « Comment se protéger des armes vivantes du camp ennemi ? »

Harry se sentait nauséeux. Lily avait-elle accepté sa présence juste pour rendre furieux James ? Et que s'était-il passé entre Rémus et les autres Maraudeurs ?

-Pamhoarse, donc, je vous demandais de me citer des créatures des ténèbres.

Harry leva la tête vers Larry. Une fois encore, il avait decroché et il mit du temps à assembler les mots dans sa tête.

-Allons, voyons, Terry, je suis sûr que vous devez bien en connaître quelques unes, poursuit-il d'un ton affectueux.

-Ca pour sûr, qu'il en connaît !, retentit une voix au fond de la classe.

Harry se retourna pour voir Sirius, à moitié levé, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Black, je vous prierais de vous abstenir de commentaire. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez débattre sur feuille des différentes manières de se débarasser des acromentulas géantes selon Gerald et C. J. Giles?

Sirius ne répondit que par un silence insolent. Harry s'appliqua à contrôler l'expression de son visage.

-Il y en a beaucoup. Les acromentulas géantes, comme vous dites, dont le venin est rare et très prisés chez les apoticaires. Le problème, avec ces bestioles, c'est qu'elles sont souvent nombreuses à vous attaquer. Mais si elles sont peu, il suffit d'un Lumos. Ca les aveuglera le temps de vous enfuir à toute jambe. Il y a les Détraqueurs, bien sûr. Ils pullulent en temps sombre et se nourrissent de tous vos espoirs, de toutes vos joies et de tous vos rêves. Le Ministère les utilise comme gardiens d'Azkaban. Ce sont eux qui sont chargés d'executer les condamnés à mort. Ils disposent d'une bouche par laquelle ils aspirent l'âme du prisonnier. Ils ne sont pas vraiment morts, du coup, mais c'est tout comme. Le sortilège du Patronus protège le lanceur de leurs effets et un Patronus correctement lancé permet de les faire fuir.

Harry prit une pause, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il en disait beaucoup, mais alors qu'il vomissait ce flot de paroles, tout le monde se taisait. Et c'était de silence dont il avait besoin pour l'instant.

-Et bien, Terry, c'est im...

-Il y a aussi les Inferis. Ce sont des morts qu'un mage noir peut contrôler. Ils ne sont pas doués de conscience, ce sont juste des cadavres qui bougent, comme vous et moi. Ils n'aiment pas la lumière et la chaleur non plus, mais ils sont souvent nombreux, comme les Acromentulas, alors ça complique la tâche. Voyons, quoi d'autre ?

-Les loup-garou ? Les vampires ? Les Géants ?, proposa le professeur Larry en s'attendant voir Harry en faire un exposé.

-Les loup-garou ne sont pas fondamentalement des créatures du mal, corrigea Harry. Certains, même quand ils sont de forme humaines, apprecient de se retrouver entre eux mais rien ne les differencie des autres sorciers à part pendant la pleine lune. Quant aux vampires, j'en sais peu à propos d'eux. Ils aiment le sang, mais une fois encore, ils ne sont pas fondamentalement mauvais, je crois. Ils ont besoin de tuer des Humains, certes, mais ils peuvent se retenir et préférer des animaux, contrairement aux Détraqueurs. Les Acromentulas, en revanche, préféreront toujours des humains aux animaux, poursuivit Harry. Quant aux Géants, ils vivent reculés et ensemble. Ils sont violents. Ils se contentent de se joindre au camp qui a le plus à leur offrir, comme un sorcier le ferait, mais une fois encore, le gène du mal n'est pas ancré dans leurs veines,, conclut-il avec une certaine lassitude.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes après que Harry ait fini de parler. La fatigue l'empêchait de réflechir correctement à s'il avait bien fait.

-Allez me dire qu'il n'est pas mangemort après ça ! « Les vampires ne sont pas fondamentalement mauvais », qu'il dit. Ah !

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, Mr Black. Quand à vous, Pamhoarse, j'accorde dix points à Serpentard.

La méfiance qu'avait provoqué les paroles de Harry ne fut plus du tout caché après la boutade de Sirius. Même le professeur Larry semblait un peu soupçonneux. Harry jeta un regard à Lily. Elle évitait son regard.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Ses connaissances n'étaient en rien choquantes, des tracts devaient sans doute exister à cette époque-ci aussi.

-C'était très bien, Pamhoarse, malgré quelques incorrections. Tout d'abord, si, les loup-garous, les vampires et les Géants sont mauvais. Pour ces derniers, c'est à cause d'un manque d'intellect. Pour les vampires, c'est qu'ils sont contraints à vivre comme des parasites et enfin, les loup-garous n'ont pas le choix.

-Bien sûr que si !, protesta James, au fond de la classe.

-James, vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard et maintenant de me contredire.  
James se tut. Harry sentait qu'il voulait en dire beaucoup mais que la peur de révéler la nature de Rémus l'en empêchait.

-Les loup-garous, contrairement aux vampires, ne sont pas obligés de tuer et contrairement aux Géants, ils n'ont pas un « intellect limité », comme vous dites, dit calmement Harry. Les vampires et les Géants sont à éviter, certainement, mais les loup-garous, pour la plupart, ne sont dangereux qu'en période de pleine lune.  
Il sentait derrière lui Rémus, tendu. Il décida de ne pas poursuivre. Lily le regardait étrangement. Elle devait être au courant pour Rémus. Le professeur Larry aussi observait Harry. Il semblait proie à une véritable hésitation. Harry devina qu'il se demandait comment un élève si prometteur pouvait prendre le parti d'une telle race.

-Nous allons parler de ces créatures dernièrement cités en fin de trimestre, ne vous en faites pas, jeunes gens. Bientôt vous comprendrez, dit Larry avec le ton d'un homme persuadé d'en savoir plus que les autres. Mais nous commencerons par les épouvantards.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Après avoir parlé des Inferis, des Détraqueurs, des Acromentulas géantes, des Géants, des vampires et des Loup-Garous, Larry avait décidé de leur enseigner comment se battre contre un épouvantard.

-Pamhoarse, une idée de ce que c'est ?

-Aucune idée, monsieur.

**RAR**

Clamaraa : Waouh, c'est long *-* (génial !)

En fait j'ai écrit d'une traite les premiers chapitres de cette potterfiction il y a quelques années et certains passages sont restés très peu détaillés parce que je me disais « j'y reviendrai plus tard ». Ca s'est parfois fait… parfois non ^^' Mais ça m'a laissé le temps de penser à l'intrigue et j'ai ainsi pu la corser un peu. Un mal pour un bien :p

Circae : Oh, désolée pour les fautes. Je ferais plus attention désormais. Quant au contraste des indices, je suis d'accord. Ca s'explique de la même façon que le manque de détails de certaines scènes : je pensais pouvoir revenir dessus et les rendre plus discrets. Ceci dit, j'espère quand même pouvoir te surprendre !

Mademoiselle Mime : Ton pseudo m'est familier… je crois t'avoir déjà lu ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review (:

_**Bonne review !**_


	9. Le fossé se creuse

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que vous le savez tous…

_**Merci pour vos reviews bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre IX– Le fossé se creuse**

Harry avait fini par faire comprendre tacitement aux Serpentard qu'il ne comptait pas rester traîner avec eux, qu'il ne comptait pas manger avec eux, et qu'il ne comptait pas terroriser des première année avec eux. Harry avait été assez clair pour que Nott n'insiste pas et assez subtil pour qu'il ne s'en vexe pas. Harry ne les côtoyait donc qu'aux entraînements.  
Après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Rogue était parti précipitamment. Il n'avait pas attendu Harry. Harry se surprit à éprouver de la compassion, bien vite chassé par James et Sirius.

-On en connaît des choses Pamhoarse, dis donc. 

-Pas foutu de savoir comment se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, par contre. 

-Les mangemorts ont des joujoux d'une autre classe, pas vrai ? 

Harry n'avait pas répondu. Il avait décidé le contraire, mais il se sentait malade. Lily ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois pendant le cours, c'était pour s'excuser après lui avoir mis un coup de coude aux côtes. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été ponctué par les remarques désobligeantes de Sirius et James, qui avaient écopé d'une retenue. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'était que Harry n'était plus qu'un « sale Serpentard » désormais mais carrément un Mangemort.

Il avait pris le chemin de l'infirmerie mais Sirius et James n'arrêtaient pas de surgir soudainement devant lui. Harry avait fini par les semer au jeu du « cache-cache dans les passages secrets ». 

Puis, après que Pomfresh lui ait donné un remède contre le mal de tête, il n'avait pas quitté la Salle Commune. Il avait fait ses devoirs de Potions, pour le lendemain, sans conviction et avait fini par quitter les cachots pour le Terrain de Quidditch. L'entraînement commençait déjà. Il avait utilisé un balai de l'école. Harry apprit que les antiquités que l'école possédait à son époque correspondaient aux dernières sorties de cette époque. D'ailleurs, Poudlard venait de renouveler son stock et il se trouvait avec un balai de la même qualité que ses coéquipiers.  
Il n'avait pas montré une grande vigueur à l'entraînement, se contentant surtout de voler. Il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux instructions de Lestrange et quand il avait lâché le vif d'or, il l'avait laissé filé, se contentant de voler, de faire des piqués ou des loopings, beaucoup plus délicats avec un balai aussi peu rapide. 

-Hé ! Pamhoarse ! C'est fini ! 

Harry jeta un regard au sol, où les tenues vertes de ses « coéquipiers » contrastaient avec celles rouges de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry se souvint alors que James programmait sans cesse ses entraînements avant le dîner. Il se posa à contre-coeur, prêt aux commentaires de James. 

-Eh ben. C'est avec ça que vous espérez gagner quelque chose ? Lestrange, tu ferais bien de dire à Avery de voler un peu plus droit, il a failli tomber deux fois, et presque autant de se prendre un gradin. 

Sirius et Perkins éclatèrent de rire. Peter aussi, à l'écart. Lestrange leur répondit par un sourire féroce. 

-Dis ça à Pamhoarse, Potter. Il sera ravi de t'entendre corriger son vol. 

Le regard de James se tourna vers Harry. Il n'avait pas pris part à la conversation. Il s'était posé à quelques mètres des deux équipes et faisait mine de ne rien entendre. Il était sur le point de prendre la direction des vestiaires quand Lestrange se mit à parler de lui. Il jura. 

-Mais oui, Lestrange, c'est une bonne idée ça. Pourquoi ton attrapeur n'approcherait-il donc pas ?, fit James, goguenard 

-Pamhoarse, viens voir ! 

Harry grimaça. Il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher vers les vestiaires pour autant. 

-L'entraînement est fini, Lestrange, j'ai pas le temps. 

Mais Lestrange ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Que Pamhoarse ne lui obéisse pas devant les Serpentard était une chose, mais devant les Gryffondor, c'était plus délicat. 

-Viens là ! Si tu n'es pas là, t'es viré ! 

Mais Harry ne se retourna pas. La vérité était que se faire virer de l'équipe de Serpentard l'arrangerait. Ca effacerait peut-être ses dernières erreurs. 

-Et bien, Lestrange ! J'aurais pas aimé me prendre un vent aussi magistral, si tu veux savoir. 

Mais Harry était déjà loin.

a82;  
a82;a82

James sourit. S'il arrivait à faire virer Pamhoarse de l'équipe de Serpentard, ce serait peut-être la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il le regarda s'éloigner vers les vestiaires. 

-Tais-toi, Potter. T'as l'air d'oublier que ton équipe est dernière du classement. 

-C'est vrai, admit James. La chute sera encore plus lourde pour toi, je crois. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera ex-aequo. Et là... 

-On verra qui sera le plus fort !, coupa Lestrange 

-Comme tu es naïf. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une quelconque rivalité entre nous ? On vous écrasera. Tu pourras tricher, utiliser toutes les manigances que tu voudras, lâche comme tu es, mais on vous écrasera, Lestrange, souviens-t'en.  
Lestrange ricana. 

-En attendant, entraîne-toi pour la troisième place, Potter. Allez, on y va. 

Lestrange passa en bousculant James et le Gryffondor le regarda se diriger avec son équipe vers les vestiaires. Au même moment, Pamhoarse en sortait d'un pas rapide. James plissa des yeux pour mieux le voir. Comment un simple Serpentard pouvait-il être la cause de tout ça ?  
Tout à l'heure, Rémus n'était pas venu les rejoindre après le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ni au déjeuner, ni maintenant, au terrain. La boule dans le ventre de James grandissait alors qu'il espérait encore que son ami ne lui en voulait pas.  
« Tout se réglera au dîner, pensa-t-il. Il ne va pas manger seul, après tout» 

-Allez ! C'est parti, je veux que vous appliquiez l'ancienne stratégie ! Tous sur vos balais et jouez comme si votre vie en dépendait !

a82;  
a82;a82

-J'étais sûre de te trouver là !

Lily s'était installée à la table de Rémus sans attendre son autorisation. Son visage fatigué arborait l'air enjoué qu'elle s'était efforcée de prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Rémus leva les yeux vers Lily, surpris. Lui aussi essaya de prendre un air qui n'était pas le sien. C'était un combat d'apparence.

-Salut, Lily.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner.

-Je suis allé aux cuisines.

Lily essaya d'interpréter, en vain, l'air soucieux de Rémus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, dit-elle alors de but en blanc.

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Hier, tu m'as jetée comme une malpropre, aujourd'hui, tu évites les Maraudeurs et là, tu n'es même pas au terrain de Quidditch !

La bibliothécaire intima le silence à Lily d'un regard mais ça ne suffit pas à la faire taire. Elle baissa simplement le ton.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais, Rémus.

Il soupira.

-Je sais. Excuse-moi pour hier.

-Tu ne comptes pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?, dit Lily, adoucie.

-Non

-C'est à cause de Pamhoarse ?

Rémus garda le silence.

-Alors Potter refuse de te parler juste parce qu'il a perdu un match ?, s'exclama Lily, estomaquée. Je n'en reviens pas ! Comment peut-il avoir une tête aussi gonflée ? S'il a perdu, c'est uniquement sa...

-Lily, chut.

-Sa faute !, chuchuota-t-elle furieusement.

Rémus ferma son livre, l'air épuisé.

-Ce n'est pas à cause du match.

-Alors pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée avec les Maraudeurs ?

-C'est moi qui les évite.  
Lily le regarda, désemparée.  
-Rémus, je n'aime pas te voir aussi triste, ça me rappelle la première année.

Rémus ne répondit rien. En première année, la pleine lune lui avait fait manquer sa répartition et il avait insisté pour y aller le lendemain de sa transformation, complétement épuisé. Son air fatigué et ses vêtements minables ne l'avaient pas aidé à se faire des amis, bien au contraire, d'autant plus que les bandes s'étaient déjà formées dans le train ou dans les dortoirs. Les Serpentard plus âgés l'avaient pris pour cible, et même des Gryffondor. Lily avait été la seule à lui tendre la main. Lily était toujours la seule à tendre la main aux mis-à-l'écart. C'était grâce à elle qu'il s'était finalement intégré. Sirius et James s'étaient beaucoup moqués de lui avant qu'ils ne soient amis et Rémus avait passé les deux premiers mois de sa scolarité seul et brimé. Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Sirius, Peter et James s'étaient interposés entre lui et des Serpentard. Il n'avait appris que plus tard que Lily s'était mise en colère en entendant Sirius et James se moquer de lui dans la Salle Commune. C'était aussi depuis ce moment-là que James était amoureux de Lily.

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

-C'est Pamhoarse, le problème, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Rémus, ne me le fais pas dire une troisième fois, je ne supporte pas d'être prise pour une idiote !

Il sourit tristement.

-Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, voilà ce que j'ai compris, commença-t-elle en parlant très rapidement. Tu te contenteras d'hocher la tête de temps en temps, hein. Après avoir lamentablement perdu le match et manqué de s'écraser, Potter s'est mis dans la tête que tout était à cause de Pamhoarse. Il l'a provoqué. Amy m'a dit que son frère les avait vus à notre étage et que cette fois, Pamhoarse ne s'était pas contenté de faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu. Jusque là, c'est correct ?

-Continue 

-Comme je connais Potter, je suppose que ça l'a mis dans une colère noire d'enfant pourri gâté et il a menacé Pamhoarse qui, lui, a fait son homme intouchable, façon...  
Lily se racla la gorge pour prendre une voix d'homme viril.  
-Façon « j'attends d'voir ça, Potter »

Rémus consentit à rire. 

-Chut ! 

Tous deux ignorèrent la bibliothécaire et se penchèrent un peu plus pour avoir à éviter à parler trop fort. 

-Puis il a fait un plan comme vous savez les faire sur comment se venger. Tu t'es interposé, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils ont fait ça derrière ton dos. 

Rémus songea un instant que Lily était une personne vraiment lunatique. Une fois encore, sa voix avait pris un ton plus doux. 

-C'est ça, dit-il finalement, après un lourd silence. 

-Mais ce n'est pas Pamhoarse l'important. 

-Comment ça ? 

-L'important, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu les suivre, Rémus. 

-Ce n'est pas nouveau 

-Oui mais d'habitude, tu finis toujours pas céder ! 

-Lily..., commença Rémus, en évitant son regard. 

-Oui ? 

-C'est une chose dont je ne veux pas parler. 

Elle se tut. 

-C'est à propos de..., tenta-t-elle d'un ton anodin. 

-Oui, coupa-t-il 

-Je ne comprends pas le rapport..., admit-elle en baissant la tête. 

-Lily je ne peux pas... 

-Je sais !, coupa-t-elle. Je sais, je ne veux pas te forcer la main, Rémus mais j'essaye juste de t'aider. Potter et Black ont beau être ce qu'ils sont, vous êtes amis. 

-Ce n'est pas Pamhoarse, l'enjeu, Lily. Je crois que... C'est absurde, mais je crois que je suis vexé. Tout simplement vexé qu'ils ne m'aient prévenu de rien. 

Lily soupira. 

-On a déjà discuté..., commença-t-elle. Je veux dire, Pamhoarse et moi, précisa-t-elle au regard interrogateur de Rémus, on a déjà discuté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est le plus potable des Serpentard qui vous pose tant de problèmes. 

-Je ne comprends pas non plus, Lily.

a82;  
a82;a82

-T'étais où ?

Rogue leva la tête, surpris.  
-Ca t'interesse maintenant ?

Harry fit mine de l'ignorer. Un ange passa.

-Tu verras ce soir, éluda Rogue avec un sourire triomphant, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Disons que j'ai pris à leur propre jeu Potter et sa bande.  
Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait douté du potentiel de sorcier de Rogue, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu jeune et n'aurait pas soupçonné qu'il puisse un jour attaquer les Maraudeurs de front.  
Allongé sur son lit, les pensées ailleurs, Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite Rogue s'auto-lancer des fleurs sur la subtilité de sa démarche pendant près de dix minutes.

-Et l'entraînement, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, consentit à répondre Harry.

-Tu sais, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure en Défense contre les Forces du Mal..., commença Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, s'étonna singulièrement Harry

Il savait, bien sûr, où Rogue voulait en venir mais il ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi ses connaissances étaient étonnantes.

-Tu as cité presque toutes les créatures des armées du Seigneur des Ténébres. La liste a été publiée par le ministère le matin même, tu sais, et tu les as toutes citées comme si tu avais appris par coeur la liste.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-C'est justement ça, le problème Pamhoarse. C'est pour ça que Potter et Black ont dit que tu étais Mangemort. Comment tu aurais pu le savoir, sinon ?

-Culture générale ?

-Non, Pamhoarse. Quand tu en parlais, on aurait dit que tu appelais chacune de ses bêtes par leur prénom et que tu les invitais régulièrement à prendre le thé. Non, vraiment, c'était flippant, on aurait vraiment dit que tu les avais déjà vues.

-Et bien peut-être que c'est vrai, Rogue. Et dans ce cas-là, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps à côté d'une personne capable de te transformer en inferi en moins temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Harry se leva et avec humeur, il quitta la pièce. Il descendit l'escalier jusque la Salle Commune. Où aller ? Il avait bien une heure ou deux devant lui avant le dîner. Sans hésiter, il prit la direction de la Salle Commune. Il ne quittait jamais la bourse de cuir contenant la poudre de rêve mais il aurait aimé disposer de sa cape d'invisibilité pour passer au septième étage. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de la laisser dans son bureau, le jour de son arrivée. Il n'avait pas insisté.  
« James et Sirius sont à l'entraînement, il n'y a aucun risque ».  
Mais une fois arrivée à la Salle-sur-Demande, Harry n'eut pas le courage de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. S'il avait soigneusement éviter de songer à son père depuis le match, il devait peut-être se dicter une ligne de conduite pour les jours à venir. Harry n'était pas sot, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur leurs derniers échanges mais il regrettait que sa seule occasion de rencontrer son père soit gâchée par son simple orgueil.  
« Le sien aussi »  
Le Rogue de son époque avait-il eu raison au sujet de James ? Etait-il vraiment cet affreux adolescent gaté et suffisant qu'il cotoyait depuis presque deux semaines ? Harry était toujours aussi choqué de sa réaction après qu'il l'eût aidé au Terrain de Quidditch. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à un débordement d'amour de la part de son père, mais était-ce trop demandé un simple « merci » ?

Pire que ses doutes au sujet de son père, il y avait aussi le problème de sa mère. Il avait presque cru qu'ils étaient devenus amis, après l'avoir croisé dans les couloirs, la veille. Elle au moins lui adressait la parole sans souligner qu'il était à Serpentard à la fin de chaque phrase. Mais finalement, chez Larry, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait profité de sa présence pour se moquer de James.

Harry se redressa du lit sur lequel il était allongé. D'ailleurs, que s'était-il passé entre eux tous ? En l'espace d'un jour, les Maraudeurs et Rémus s'étaient séparés et Lily semblait plus en rogne que jamais contre James. Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait moins mal à la tête grâce à la potion de Pomfresh, mais il avait tout de suite cette boule dans son estomac.  
Il se leva. Le temps était passé vite, et il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard au dîner. Il aurait volontiers préféré les cuisines à la table des Serpentard, mais il avait beau chatouiller la poire, elle ne riait pas.. Résolu, il quitta la Salle-sur-Demande et prit la route de la Grande Salle.

a82;  
a82;a82

-Regarde bien, Pamhoarse. Ne les quitte pas des yeux, tu vas voir !

Harry soupira de lassitude. Le repas n'avait pas commencé et étonnamment, les Maraudeurs étaient à l'heure. Il leur jeta un coup d'oeil. Lupin et sa mère étaient à l'écart et discutaient calmement.

-Ca va bientôt commencer, tu vas voir !

Harry regarda Rogue à sa droite. Il ne comprenait décidemment pas pourquoi Rogue était toujours aussi collant après qu'il l'ait repoussé tant de fois en si peu de temps.  
Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore était absent. Harry aurait bien aimé aller le voir mais même le directeur de Poudlard l'avait regardé avec méfiance, quand ils s'étaient vus.  
Les repas apparurent enfin. Le ventre de Harry gargouilla mais depuis l'histoire des couverts enchantés, il avait pris d'attendre de voir si ses camarades étaient les victimes d'une autre blague de James.

-Regarde !, s'exclama la voix couinante de Rogue. Ca y est !

Harry leva la tête vers les Maraudeurs, perplexe. Rogue l'avait bassiné sur une « chose extraordinaire », qu'il allait faire à ces « crétins congénitaux de Gryffondor ».  
A la table des Gryffondor, dans son champ de vision, James et Sirius le fixaient aussi. Ils avaient commencé à manger avec appétit, leur entraînement les ayant sans doute affamés.

-Ca commence !

James grimaça soudain. Il lâcha sa fourchette et se massa le ventre. A côté de lui, Sirius n'avait rien remarqué.

-Il n'a pas encore mangé sa viande, précisa Rogue.  
Sirius avait saisi James par les épaules alors que son ami commençait à devenir rouge. Il se tenait fermement l'estomac, maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as faits ?, s'exclama avec horreur Harry.

-J'ai glissé dans leurs assiettes du Poussoss. Je suis allé chez Pomfresh en prendre. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais, j'ai pris les premières bouteilles que je trouvais.  
Les professeurs aussi étaient levés. Pomfresh était présente et elle sortit aussitôt d'une poche intérieure une potion transparente. Elle se précipita vers James et la lui fit boire. Autour d'eux, des élèves s'étaient précipités pour assister au spectacle mais Slughorn (ou son volumineux ventre ?) se chargea de les repousser. Harry vit Pomfresh chuchoter quelque chose à Mcgonagall qui balaya aussitôt la salle d'un regard soupçonneux. Elle s'arrêta à la table des Serpentard avant de dire d'une voix magiquement amplifiée.

-Je demanderais aux préfets de quitter la salle en compagnie des élèves dont ils ont la charge et de rejoindre au plus vite leur Salle Commune. Le repas est fini.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard horrifié ne quittait pas James, allongé au sol, gémissant de douleur. Sous ordre de Pomfresh, Sirius l'empêchait de se tenir l'estomac.  
Rogue le poussa pour qu'il réagisse, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Harry fut pris par le flot d'élèves sortant de la Grande Salle.

Dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, l'heure était aux réjouissances. Comme la veille, tous étaient réunis autour des meneurs, Lestrange et Nott. Ils riaient aux éclats.

-Vous avez vu comment il était rouge ?

-Il s'est complétement étalé au sol !

Rogue, à l'écart, ricanait sombrement. Harry le serra fermement par l'épaule et le poussa dans les escaliers du dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend à toi ? Comment peux-tu être aussi inconscient ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sauront jamais que c'était moi.

Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux. Rogue était-il assez stupide pour croire qu'il était en train de s'inquiéter pour lui ?

-Tu l'as empoisonné, sombre idiot ! Du Poussoss, mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

Harry se souvenait de la douleur que lui avait causé la prise du Poussoss et l'idée d'avoir à en prendre alors que le corps était sain lui donna des frissons.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Pamhoarse. C'est son tour, aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

-Tais-toi, au lieu de dire des bêtises. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a une différence entre un empoisonnement et des fourchettes ensorcelées ?

Rogue affichait un air détaché et lorgnait Harry avec mépris.

-Ils vont être ravis, les Aurors, quand Dumbledore sera obligé de leur dire que Potter a été attaqué dans l'enceinte du château. Mais tu as raison, Rogue, c'était très drôle, comme vengeance.

Le Serpentard fut alors catastrophé. Il semblait s'être enfin rendu compte des conséquences de son acte. En bas, les festivités s'étaient tues.

-Slughorn est là, manifestement. Et je suis bien curieux de savoir ce que tu auras à lui dire

-Ne me dénonce pas !

-Ah ? C'est vrai qu'on ne rigole pas, avec toi. Tu glisseras quoi, dans mon plat à moi ?

Harry descendit les escaliers, sans un regard pour Rogue. Slughorn venait visiblement d'entrer et il ne faisait aucun commentaire sur les mines réjouies de ses élèves.

-Je dois vous dire, jeunes gens, que le professeur Mcgonagall est furieuse. Elle a aussitôt envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore à propos de l'incident de ce dîner.

Il prit une pause et s'épongea le visage.

-Sachez que de graves conséquences pourraient suivre. C'est un acte d'une gravité inadmissible qui s'est produit aujourd'hui. On aurait pu croire à une tentative de... l'extérieur de se débarrasser du fils du chef des Aurors, mais il se trouve...

Deuxième pause. Il ménageait le suspense.

-Il se trouve que Pomfresh avait révélé à nous, les professeurs, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, que plusieurs potions avaient disparu de la pharmacie.

Le regard inquisisteur de Slughorn balaya l'assemblée.

-Une fois le coupable trouvé, je ne préférerai pas à être à sa place. Je ne vous cache pas que les soupçons sont portés sur les Serpentard. Tout le monde sait les liens qui vous unissent à Potter et sa bande.

Rogue regardait Harry d'un air suppliant tandis que ce dernier venait de faire un pas en avant. Slughorn n'avait rien remarqué.

-Mrs Pomfresh ignore pour l'instant quelle est la potion qui a été donnée à Mr Potter. Il se trouve que celles qui ont été volées sont toutes très toxiques et qu'elles répondent à des symptômes similaires. Nous sommes donc dans l'incapacité de lui administrer le bon contre-poison, le risque de l'empoisonner un peu plus est trop grand. Se tromper serait fatal, voyez-vous, ça oui.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Vous devez savoir que si dans les prochaines heures, nous ignorons toujours quoi faire, il ne nous restera plus d'autre alternative que d'appeler les Médicomages.

Slughorn soupira et s'essuya son front luisant de sueur.

-Et dans ce cas-là, mes petits, je vous souhaite bien du courage, si le ministère met son nez dans cette affaire. Vous devriez pourtant savoir que par les temps qui courent, ce n'est pas du tout...

-C'est du Poussoss qui a été utilisé contre Potter, dit Harry la voix haute et claire.

Aussitôt, les Serpentard jusque là silencieux se mirent à murmurer furieusement. Des regards à la fois outrés et interrogateurs se posaient sur un Harry impassible Les sourcils de Slughorn se froncèrent de sorte à former un V parfait. Il semblait hésiter sur la réponse à donner.

-Vous vous dénoncez, Pamhoarse ?

Harry resta muet, Slughorn soupira.

-Vous en êtes certain ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Ce ne sont pas que des hypothèses ? Vous le savez ?, insista Slughorn

Harry hocha la tête une seconde fois.

-Très bien. Je vous attendrai demain matin au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. En attendant, restez tous ici.

Harry, les mains croisés derrière le dos, le suivit du regard pendant qu'il quittait la pièce d'un air pressé. Une fois Slughorn sorti, les murmures n'avaient pas cessé. Harry prit lui-même la direction de son dortoir et avant d'y pénétrer, il jeta à Rogue un regard lourd de sens. 

a82;  
a82;a82

Slughorn l'attendait au bureau de Dumbledore. Tout comme Mcgonagall et Dumbledore lui-même. Assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées, il regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune Harry. Souvent ce dernier avait dû se justifier auprès de Dumbledore d'actions mauvaises qu'on le soupçonnait d'avoir fait. On en avait dit des choses, à Dumbledore ! Mais qu'on lui ait dit qu'Harry savait parler le Fourchelang, qu'il avait failli deraciner le Saule Cogneur ou qu'on le prenait pour un fou, jamais Dumbledore n'avait douté de sa parole ou ne l'avait observé une telle méfiance.

Accoudé à la cheminée, l'air inquiet, un homme se tenait. Il avait les cheveux sombres et l'œil vif. Il parlait d'une voix grave et ferme à Dumbledore quand Harry rentra. La main levée de Dumbledore le fit taire.

-Asseyez-vous, Pamhoarse, dit-il le ton neutre.

-C'est lui ?, demanda aussitôt d'un ton sec l'homme.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux.

-Je te présente Mr Potter, c'est le père de James.

La main de Slughorn sur son épaule, Harry fut dirigé vers un siège. Il jeta un regard perçant au père de James. Être fixé de cette manière ne semblait pas l'impressionner et s'il était furieux, rien n'y paraissait. C'était un homme grand et sûr de soi en apparence. Il avait néanmoins l'air agité et tourmenté.

-Mr Pamhoarse ici présent a informé Horace hier que James avait ingéré du Poussoss. Ce qui s'est révélé exact et ce qui a permis à Pompom de lui donner le bon contre-poison, résuma Dumbledore, toujours très calme. Nous sommes ici pour en apprendre plus, Terry.

-Nous n'avons aucune preuve de sa culpabilité, néanmoins, intervint Slughorn, l'air morne.

-Et comment Pamhoarse savait-il, Horace ?, demanda avec un sourire crispé Mcgonagall.

Slughorn haussa les épaules, l'air peu convaincu.

-Nous allons justement le savoir. Alors, Pamhoarse ? Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup réflechi, la veille. Il ne comptait pas dénoncer Rogue mais il n'envisageait pas non plus de porter sur ses épaules la rancœur des Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement celle des Maraudeurs et de Mcgonagall. Se contenter de dire « je l'ai entendu » n'était pas suffisant non plus, l'enquête serait poussée. Il laissa l'inspiration lui venir.

-J'ai bu du Poussoss, un jour. Je m'étais cassé le bras, on avait tenté de me le soigner par magie mais ça avait raté et puis... Plus d'os !

Sa manœuvre pour gagner du temps était grotesque et un coup d'œil au visage hostile de Mcgonagall le conforta dans cette idée.  
-C'était... Très douloureux, alors bon. Je me suis dit « peut-être que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Potter ? »

-Pamhoarse, si vous comptiez convaincre le professeur Slughorn, ou me convaincre moi. Ou même convaincre le professeur Dumbledore, ce qui est encore plus stupide de votre part, vous faites fausse route.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais eu à mentir de manière aussi énorme à Dumbledore et il comprenait que ça puisse s'assimiler à de l'insolence. Peut-être espérait-il intérieurement que la justice triomphait toujours et que ça résoudrait tout, puisqu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais la réalité était plus dure : il avait écarté tout danger pesant sur James, peut-être, mais on allait le soupçonner, ce qui était loin d'être meilleur.

-Terry, je pense que vous savez que l'acte qui a été accompli à l'encontre de James Potter est d'une gravité trop importante pour Poudlard. Nous devrons en référer au Ministère si nous ne trouvons pas le coupable rapidement, car alors, nous serons contraints d'émettre l'hypothèse d'un danger extérieur, dit Dumbledore.

Harry resta silencieux une fois encore. Il se contentait de fixer la monture des lunettes de Dumbledore pour avoir à éviter à rencontrer les regards hostiles des personnes présentes.  
Personne n'intervint. Et puis, alors que les minutes s'enchainaient, Dumbledore finit par prendre la parole.

-Je vous demanderais de me laisser seul avec ce jeune homme, s'il vous plait.

Mcgonagall fronça les sourcils mais un regard au professeur Dumbledore lui fit prendre la direction de la sortie, à la suite de Slughorn, après avoir adressé un coup d'oeil courroucé à Pamhoarse.

-Je reste, Albus, dit d'un ton catégorique l'homme qui se tenait près de la cheminée depuis le début de l'entretien. Après tout, c'est de la vie de mon fils qu'il s'agit !.

Dumbledore acquiesça simplement. Harry ne dit rien.

-Terry. J'admets que trouver le coupable n'est pas aussi important que ça pour toi.

Harry fut sur le point de protester quand Dumbledore le coupa.

-Je n'entends pas par là que la vie de James Potter t'indiffère. Ou que tu trouves son empoisonnement justifié. Ou même que tu évalues mal à quel point sa vie aurait pu être danger. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire à l'abri des oreilles de Minerva et d'Horace. Je souhaite juste que tu comprennes que si le ministère vient enquêter, en plus de trouver celui qui a administré du Poussoss à James, il te trouvera toi. Et ça, c'est plus grave que trouver le coupable maintenant que James est hors de danger, tu ne crois pas ?

Le père de James fronça les sourcils en même temps qu'Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas Albus. Qui est-ce ?

Mais Dumbledore ne dit rien, son regard se contentant de percer Harry.

-Je n'ai pas donné de Poussoss à James. Je sais juste qu'on lui en a donné.

-Sais-tu qui lui en a donné ?, demanda patiemment Dumbledore.

Le silence d'Harry fut sans doute assez éloquent pour lui.

-Et cette personne est-elle un danger ?

-C'est juste une vengeance de gamins. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait voulu intenter à la vie de James.

-Nous allons dire que ta parole me suffit pour l'instant, Terry. Mais j'espère qu'à l'avenir, tu garderas un oeil sur les actions de l'auteur de ce regrettable incident.

Harry resta estomaqué. Dumbledore le congédiait ? Il sentit une bouffée d'optimisme le prendre à la gorge : Dumbledore accordait assez de confiance en sa parole pour le congédier sans prendre d'autre mesure ! Il bafouilla des remerciements inintelligibles mais déjà le père de James réagissait.

-Attendez une seconde !

-William, je pense que nous n'avons pas à soupçonner ce garçon. J'ai une petite idée du coupable et je laisserais les personnes appropriées juger du châtiment qu'il mérite. Je pense que nous pouvons considérer ce dossier comme étant clos.

Le père de son père s'appelait donc William. Il s'appelait William, et William n'avait pas l'air ravi.

-Moi, Albus, je pense que j'en ai trop entendu pour ne pas soupçonner ce garçon. Ne pas soupçonner Pamhoarse de ce qui est arrivé à James, très bien. Mais le reste me paraît bien trop sombre.

Harry regardait l'homme, patibulaire, qui semblait être si convaincu qu'il devait considérer le Serpentard comme un ennemi. Harry en était désolé.

-Terry, je pense que tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune, désormais. Je dois m'entretenir de quelques formalités avec Mr Potter.

Harry mit un temps avant de s'activer. Il n'était pas très ravi de devoir quitter la pièce mais il obtempéra finalement.

a82;  
a82;a82

-Terry Pamhoarse est arrivé à Poudlard il y a deux semaines. Son passé est en effet plus que brumeux et c'est pour cette raison que je serais très satisfait que le ministère ne s'intéresse pas trop à son cas.

-Le ministère ne s'y intéressera pas à cause de moi, Albus, inutile d'être si formel. Je m'inquiète pour mon fils et je n'ai pas l'impression que ça paraisse déplacé alors que vous venez de laisser filer ce Pamhoarse sans qu'il ait donné de nom. 

-Ca ne paraît pas déplacé, William, rassurez-vous, dit Albus d'un ton amusé.

Les yeux pétillant de Dumbledore calmèrent bien plus la fougue de Bill Potter qu'un regard noir ou qu'une parole plus haute que l'autre. Il avait la sensation d'être un enfant trépignant, lui qui était pourtant le responsable de l'élite des Aurors ! 

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Terry Pamhoarse n'y est pour rien. La plupart, je ne peux pas vous en parler, mais je vous confierai ce soir certains secrets qui devront être placés sous _le secret le plus absolu_. Sinon, la vie de votre fils pourra effectivement être en danger. Asseyez-vous donc, William, vous me donnez le tournis.

**RAR**

Circae : J'ai écrit tous les chapitres jusqu'à celui-ci il y a quelques années (ce qui explique les fautes, peut-être). Je n'avais pas internet à l'époque alors je ne les ai pas postés. Je pense qu'avec les vacances qui arrivent, je pourrais garder un bon rythme, même avec les « nouveaux chapitres ». Il me faudra juste me replonger dans l'intrigue !

Tsukkina : Ah ! je suis ravie que ça t'ait autant plu et que tu retiennes tous les détails ! Ce qui se passe à l'époque de Harry… secret ! Pour l'instant, je veux vraiment le plonger dans l'époque des maraudeurs. Il y aura des liens avec son époque dans un certain nombre de chapitres. Je dirais sept ou huit.

Les questions que tu te poses trouveront une réponse dans très peu de chapitres, notamment à propos de Springton (: A bientôt j'espère ^^

Choubie : Vous êtes quelques uns à vous inquiéter du devenir de cette fic… J'espère la finir ! J'ai dans la tête une intrigue assez grossièrement planifiée, qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à coucher sur papier. Je ne peux pas promettre que je le ferai, ni que je le ferai vite mais j'ai envie d'aller au bout de cette fic, de la complexifier et d'en faire quelque chose ! En tout cas, avec vos encouragements, je pense que c'est bien parti !

Zaika : Et voilà la suite ! Ton impatience… me touche (x

fizban gomf : L'âge d'or des potterfictions me manque aussi…

nounours4 : Merci pour ta lecture ^^ à bientôt

_**Bonne review !**_


End file.
